EL HOMBRE IDEAL
by Ana d G
Summary: Capítulo final y epílogo
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, ANTES QUE NADA ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECERLES QUE ME HAYAN AVISADO ACERCA DE LA ADAPTACIÓN QUE HABÍA SUBIDO AYER... YA HE BORRADO LA HISTORIA, NO CONSIDERO QUE TENGA CASO CONTINUARLA, POR ESO EN SU LUGAR LES TRAIGO ESTA HISTORIA QUE TAMBIÉN ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, ESTA SE LLAMA "TODO SOBRE LOS HOMBRES" Y ES DE ALYSA DEAN, ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR LA OBSERVACIÓN...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Es difícil encontrar al hombre de verdad. ¿Aún no has encontrado al tuyo? No desesperes. Merece la pena esperarle. Lo reconocerás por su aspecto elegante y cortés, su actitud resuelta y su confianza en sí mismo. Creedme, hay un hombre de verdad para cada una de vosotras esperando a la vuelta de la esquina._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949_

— Debo estar mirando en la esquina equivocada — murmuró Candy.

Sentada en la alfombra azul celeste del despacho de Paty, hojeaba la revista que tenía delante. Era el número de 1949 de la revista Hombres, el primer número cuidadosamente protegido en su funda de plástico. El artículo que estaba leyendo se titulaba Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. El título estaba escrito en grandes letras en la parte izquierda de la página. En el lado derecho se veía una fotografía en blanco y negro de una mujer joven mirando a un hombre también joven vestido con traje. La chica tenía unos ojos grandes y soñadores, lo cual no era de extrañar por lo guapo que era el chico al que miraba.

—O es eso o hace tiempo que desaparecieron con los nuevos planes de urbanización.

Patricia O´brian, ayudante editorial de la revista, levantó sus ojos cafés y miró a Candy.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Esto es lo que dice el artículo: _«Hay un hombre de verdad para cada una de vosotras esperando a la vuelta de la esquina»._ Te aseguro que yo no lo he encontrado. He estado en muchas ciudades y he dado la vuelta a muchas esquinas, pero el único hombre que me estaba esperando era un atracador.

—No entiendo...

—No fue así en realidad. Escucha. _«¿Eres una mujer a la que le cuesta decidirse?_

_No te preocupes. La capacidad de tomar decisiones es una de las cualidades del hombre de verdad. Ya se trate de decidir qué comer, qué ponerse o dónde ir, tu hombre de verdad no tendrá problemas para saberlo»_ —Candy bajó la revista después de leer—. Bien, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te encontraste con un hombre así?

—No recuerdo...

—Yo tampoco —dijo Candy—. El único hombre que he conocido que podría parecerse es mi padre. El sí que era un hombre de verdad: encantador, educado, distinguido —suspiró. Su padre había muerto hacía varios años pero se acordaba mucho de él—. Nunca he conocido a ningún hombre como el que describe la revista que tenga menos de ochenta años.

—¿No? —dijo Paty — . Bueno, estoy segura de que lo harás cualquier día. Y ahora, te estaba diciendo...

—Desde luego no fue el sábado pasado —se quejó Candy —. No te lo vas a creer.

Anthony parecía perfecto cuando lo conocí, pero no lo era. No era encantador, ni educado, y menos aún decidido. Me llevó de un restaurante a otro buscando el que tuviera el menú más pequeño. Dijo que se mareaba de leer todas aquellas largas listas de entrantes.

—Vaya, es fascinante.

Candy hizo una mueca.

—Nada de eso. Ir de un restaurante a otro pidiendo el menú para verlo y devolviéndoselo al maître diciéndole simplemente que no servía, no es mi idea de la cita perfecta. Además, estaba hambrienta.

— ¿Hambrienta?

—Muerta de hambre, sí —añadió Candy con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y sabes dónde terminamos cenando? En una pizzería porque Anthony finalmente recordó que sólo le gusta una única clase de pizza — dijo Candy tamborileando con el dedo sobre la foto del hombre en la revista—. Este hombre no parece el tipo que llevaría a una mujer a cenar a una pizzería en su primera cita. Haría algo más romántico... con velas, y vino... —suspiró porque en su cita no había habido nada de eso — . Anthony quería que pagáramos la cuenta a medias. Seguro que el hombre de la foto no haría algo así.

— Seguro que no, querida —dijo Paty levantando las cejas —. Ese hombre debe tener setenta años ahora. Seguro que te invitaría a comer, aunque no creo que te invitara a salir teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad —Paty frunció el ceño.

Estaba tan seria que Candy no sabía si aquello era una broma. Entonces recordó con quién estaba hablando y decidió que no. Paty era la ayudante editorial, un modelo de eficiencia pero con poco sentido del humor.

Candy puso la revista sobre el cristal de la mesa.

—No tengo previsto salir con este hombre, Paty. Sólo pretendía que sirviera de ejemplo para explicarte que nunca he conocido a un hombre que tuviera las cualidades que menciona el artículo.

— No me sorprende —dijo Paty sacudiendo la cabeza sin despeinarse—. Ese artículo se escribió en 1949. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces. Los hombres han cambiado.

Candy le echó otro vistazo a la foto del hombre del traje. No sólo era guapo, sino que además parecía elegante, cortés, y con experiencia.

—Claro —dijo Candy — . Los hombres que yo conozco podría decirse que son más bien torpes, no muy corteses y mal vestidos.

—Y aquí es donde tú entras —dijo Paty —. Como has indicado, creo, esta lista de cualidades está pasada de moda. Queremos que arregles eso.

Candy llevaba trabajando para la revista Hombres casi tres años, pero aún le costaba seguir el hilo del pensamiento de Paty.

— No creo que pueda cambiar a los hombres, Paty, al menos no he conseguido cambiar a ninguna de mis citas. Es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir.

Paty ni siquiera sonrió.

—A los hombres no, cariño—. La lista. Queremos que la pongas al día.

— ¿Queréis que encuentre las cuarenta y nueve cualidades del hombre de verdad actual?

—No, no. Quiero que encuentres cincuenta —dijo Paty con los ojos resplandecientes — . Fue idea de Susana, claro. Uno de los actos para celebrar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista.

— Debía haberlo imaginado.

Susana Marlowe era la directora editorial de la revista y quería asegurarse de que hasta los nuevos lectores supieran que era el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista.

Todos los meses aparecería un artículo relacionado con el número cincuenta, por pequeña que fuera la relación con el tema. Había pedido la opinión de muchos de los periodistas que trabajaban en ella, a Candy también, pero no se había esforzado mucho por dar una respuesta. No era que tuviera nada en contra de la revista. Era una revista para una mujer elegante, sexy y moderna, y además, pagaban muy bien. Sin embargo, llevaba tiempo pensando que le gustaría escribir algo de otro tipo, algo con más profundidad que El dormitorio que incita, Prendas que te hacen sentir atrevida o el que estaba escribiendo: Las mejores recetas sensuales.

Redactar una lista con las cincuenta cualidades del hombre perfecto no era el cambio al que aspiraba.

— Parece interesante —dijo después de pensarlo un momento —, pero no estoy segura de que yo sea la persona idónea para hacerlo. Quiero decir que no he conocido a ningún hombre así...

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Los hemos buscado por ti.

-—¿De veras?

— Sí —Paty abrió una carpeta y le entregó el documento de varias páginas —. Hay un montón de hombres en esta lista.

—Enright Stefens, Harry Bakersfield, Tim McKewan alzó la vista—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Hombres de verdad, por supuesto —dijo Paty mirando su copia—. Enright

Stefens es ecologista, Harry Bakersfield es profesor de latín en la universidad, Tim McKewan posee una pequeña galería de arte y, por supuesto, contamos también con un programador informático, el dueño de una boutique para hombres, un par de empresarios, un asesor financiero...

— ¿Un ecologista, un profesor de Latín y unos cuantos programadores informáticos? ¿Y esos son ejemplos de los hombres que las mujeres buscan hoy en día? —Candy sintió un escalofrío-—. Se parecen bastante al tipo de hombres con los que salgo habitualmente, Paty, y, créeme, no son un buen ejemplo.

— Según las mujeres encuestadas, sí lo son —contestó Paty encogiéndose de hombros —. Solicitamos un informe y una encuesta para saber sobre qué línea nos teníamos que mover.

— ¿Y esto es lo que han averiguado? —dijo Candy con un gesto de desprecio mirando la lista—. Aquí no hay ningún «hombre de verdad». Ya sabes, hombres como Cary Grant o Gary Cooper, guapos y bien vestidos.

—Pasados de moda, querida, pasados de moda. A las mujeres modernas ya no les interesan los héroes que aparecen en el momento adecuado para rescatarlas. Las mujeres de hoy en día son muy capaces de cuidarse solas.

Candy pensó en los muchos peligros con los que se había encontrado desde que llegó a Chicago: un atracador en la calle, un tipo raro que la siguió por el metro, y los pasos que escuchó una tarde dentro del aparcamiento cuando iba a recoger su coche.

— Puede que seamos capaces de cuidarnos solas pero eso no significa que no nos guste que nos ayuden un poco de vez en cuando.

—Las mujeres de ahora quieren hombres que sean más... ya sabes, modernos. Y ése es el tipo de hombre que tú vas a conocer. ¿No es emocionante?

—Estoy encantada —mintió —. Pero, ¿por qué es necesario que los conozca? ¿No podría hacer las entrevistas el mismo departamento que ha elaborado la encuesta?

—Yo pensé lo mismo —dijo Paty asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza—, pero Susana no me quiso escuchar. Ella piensa que el artículo será mucho más interesante y atraerá a más lectores si tú los conoces en persona; información de primera mano para tu artículo, aderezada con jugosas fotografías de los hombres en cuestión.

Candy dudaba mucho que unas fotografías de programadores informáticos y ecologistas, pudiera aderezar nada, y menos su carrera. Tal vez debería rechazarlo.

Había decidido no aceptar más trabajos superficiales y aquél lo era. Claro, que había otros factores que considerar, como el montón de facturas pendientes que aguardaban en la mesa de la cocina, o el elevadísimo alquiler de su nuevo apartamento.

— Supongo que si lo dice Susana... pero, ¿estáis seguras de que soy la persona adecuada para hacerlo? Me halaga que hayáis pensado en mí pero aún estoy trabajando en el artículo de Las mejores recetas sensuales. Además, para serte sincera, no he hecho muchos trabajos de investigación, así es que...

— Susana cree que eres la persona más adecuada y yo estoy de acuerdo. Posees todas las credenciales necesarias.

— Si te refieres a mi licenciatura en periodismo...

—No es eso —se apresuró a decir Paty—. Escribes bien, Candy, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, sino al hecho de que has madurado y no estás comprometida.

— Sólo tengo treinta años.

—Lo sé. Treinta y no tienes ninguna carga. No estás casada. Tu situación es muy similar a la de la mayoría de nuestras lectoras... buscan desesperadamente ese hombre especial que dé significado a sus vidas.

— Yo no me describiría como desesperada.

— Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tienes experiencia. Has salido con muchos hombres. De hecho, cada vez que te veo estás con alguien nuevo —dijo Paty levantándose, señal inequívoca de que la reunión se había terminado—. Entonces, todo arreglado. Te agradezco que te ocupes tú del tema, y estoy segura de que tu artículo será estupendo. Fíjate si no en el estupendo trabajo que hiciste sobre la ropa para ir al trabajo. Mi armario mejoró gracias a él.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Candy observando el traje azul celeste que llevaba Paty, muy parecido al que llevaba el día que se conocieron.

—Por supuesto —dijo Paty rodeando su escritorio para acercarse a Candy y darle un breve apretón de manos — Estoy deseando ver a qué nuevas y chispeantes conclusiones llegas.

Terry Baker se preguntó quién estaría en su cocina. Desde su despacho, al fondo de la casa, podía oír pasos que llegaban de su cocina, pero aun así trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo.

En ese momento oyó que alguien abría y cerraba un armario de la cocina. Terry dejó de escribir preguntándose quién sería su invitado sorpresa. Podía ser alguno de sus despistados amigos que tenían la llave y se había atrevido a visitarlo sin llamar antes. También podía ser su hermana, pero ella llamaría antes de ir.

Sólo su madre o su agente lo visitarían por sorpresa. Su madre estaba de viaje por los fiordos nórdicos, por lo que sólo quedaba su agente, Stear, o un ladrón.

Terry consideró las opciones. Le agradaba Stear pero no cuando lo visitaba para preguntarle cuándo tendría terminada su última novela y por qué no estaba ya lista.

Un ladrón no querría hablar. Sólo se limitaría a llevarse lo que le gustara, y, aparte de su enorme televisión panorámica, demasiado pesada para una sola persona, y el ordenador que estaba usando, no había nada más de valor en toda la casa.

Siempre podía salir con una pistola y echar al intruso, al igual que haría su héroe de ficción. Pero como no tenía pistola, descartó la posibilidad y siguió escribiendo.

Oyó el agua correr, el ruido que hacía la cafetera y finalmente el olor a café recién hecho. Terry suspiró y cedió. A menos que los ladrones se entretuvieran en hacerse un café, su misterioso invitado no lo era.

—No te preocupes, amigo —dijo Terry a su héroe de ficción — . Saldrás de esta.

La adorable Bridgett ha caído ya rendida a tus pies. Te echará una mano, salvarás el mundo, y entre medias, haré que vivas unas tórridas escenas de sexo.

La cocina era una habitación estrecha y alargada, en la que había una mesa de picnic. En medio de la cocina, había un hombre de mediana estatura, cabellera castaña oscura, vestido con un traje oscuro y una resplandeciente y recién planchada camisa blanca. Era Stear.

—Buenos días, Stear.

—Es casi la hora de comer. No me digas que te acabas de levantar —dijo éste mirándolo con disgusto.

— No exactamente —dijo Terry—. Llevo levantado desde ayer —contestó al tiempo que miraba el reloj del horno—. Y no es la hora de comer. ¡Sólo son las diez y media!

—En muchas partes del país ya es la hora de comer — dijo Stear poniéndole una taza de café delante—. Tómatelo. Parece que lo necesitas.

—No, gracias. Tengo cafetera porque tú la trajiste, pero yo no la utilizo. No bebo café, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Toda esa cafeína...

—Es justo lo que necesitas para comenzar el día.

Terry no pensaba discutir con Stear. Tomó un sorbo y sintió un escalofrío.

Entonces bostezó, se estiró y se masajeó ligeramente el cuello.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar vigilando cómo van las ventas de mis libros?

— Soy tu agente, Terry, no un vendedor callejero. No vigilo tus libros —contestó Stear alzando una ceja con gesto aristocrático—. Yo contrato a otros para que hagan ese trabajo —se sentó—. ¿De verdad has estado toda la noche levantado escribiendo? ¿O tal vez estuviste haciendo algo más interesante con Elisa? —Stear miró hacia el pasillo—. No está aquí, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién? ¿Elisa? No, se ha ido.

— ¿Ido en el sentido de que no está aquí en este momento, o ido en el sentido de para siempre?

— En el sentido de para siempre —admitió Terry—. Finito, se ha terminado. No volveré a verla.

— ¿No? —Stear parpadeó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no? Pensé que te gustaba.

—No estaba mal —dijo Terry.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé —contestó Terry mientras vaciaba su taza en el fregadero—.

Simplemente dijo que creía que sería bueno para ambos salir con otras personas.

— Ah —Stear lo miró con detenimiento —. No pareces muy apenado por ello.

—No lo estoy —dijo Terry tras considerarlo brevemente. Lo había pasado bien con Elisa.

—Pues deberías. Rompes más relaciones que coches en tus libros.

—Eso no es cierto.

— Sí lo es. Has tenido más aventuras que mis ex mujeres con sus entrenadores personales —dijo Stear arrugando la frente — No es bueno para tu imagen. Se supone que eres un súper hombre no el hombre con el que toda mujer de Chicago ha estado liada. Eres un escritor famoso, deberías espantarte a las mujeres como moscas, no hacer que salgan corriendo.

—No salen corriendo —dijo Terry llenando la tetera de agua y poniéndola en el fuego. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una buena taza de té y perder de vista a Stear—.

Simplemente... deciden continuar con sus vidas... o algo así.

— Está claro que no se quedan contigo y no las culpo —dijo esto último echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero no eres exactamente un tipo divertido y excitante. Te pasas la mitad de la vida solo en tu despacho, escribiendo.

— ¡Soy escritor! Se supone que paso tiempo escribiendo. Si no, mi editor y tú os echáis encima.

— Y cuando no estás escribiendo, estás promocionando tus libros, investigando para una nueva historia o jugando con tus sobrinos —continuó Stear.

— Promociono mis libros porque tú me dices que lo haga —respondió Terry apoyándose en un armario y cruzando los brazos.

— No, no lo haces por eso. Te encanta firmar libros. Lo consideras una buena oportunidad para conocer mujeres.

— Y lo es, pero también es cierto que tú me dices que tengo que hacerlo.

Investigo porque necesito información...

—Y porque te gustan las bibliotecarias.

— Algunas de ellas son seguidoras incondicionales. Y en cuanto a mis sobrinos, no hay nada malo en que juegue con ellos.

—No, cierto. Son unos niños estupendos. Sólo que invitar a una chica y estar con ellos no es lo más adecuado. Las mujeres quieren que las lleven a sitios, hacer cosas.

¿No has oído nunca que tres son multitud?

— Yo hago cosas —se defendió Terry.

—Pues no deben de ser las adecuadas —dijo Stear dando un sorbo de café — .

Por ejemplo, ¿qué hiciste la última vez que saliste con Elisa?

—Romper —recordó Chase — . Fue una cita muy corta. La recogí, me dijo lo de que soy un gran tipo pero creía que ambos seríamos más felices saliendo con otras personas, regresé a casa y escribí un par de capítulos.

— No me refiero a esa cita, Terry. Me refiero a la última antes de ésa —suspiró Stear con impaciencia.

—Fuimos a dar una vuelta en coche. Yo quería buscar exteriores para centrar el capítulo en el que Hunter tiene que esconderse en un bosque. Después vinimos aquí.

Pedimos pizza en un vegetariano nuevo que acaban de abrir: La cocina sana de Helen para llevar, se llama. Stear, tienes que probarlo, es...

— No me interesa la pizza —dijo Stear—. Quiero saber lo que hiciste con Elisa.

— Vale, vale. Comimos la pizza, y después vinieron los niños de Karen...

—Y pasaste el resto de la tarde interpretando alguna escena de tu libro, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Pero no se puede decir que eso fuera aburrido. Era una escena muy emocionante, al menos lo sería si pudiera ambientarla bien. Voy a tener que deshacerme de uno de los malos. Si no, el héroe nunca saldrá vivo.

— Olvídate de la escena y háblame de Elisa —Stear lo miró con suspicacia—. No le pedirías que fuera uno de tus personajes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —dijo Terry agraviado — y tampoco le pedí que hiciera el helicóptero. Eso sólo te lo pido a ti —desde luego no se lo habría pedido a Elisa. No se la podía imaginar, con su peinado y su maquillaje impecables, corriendo por toda la habitación con los brazos extendidos imitando el ruido de un helicóptero.

— ¡Eso no es una cita! Se supone que tienes que llevarla a cenar, al cine, o al teatro, o a un concierto. Las mujeres de ahora adoran la sofisticación; no consideran que un perrito caliente y pasar la tarde jugando a policías y ladrones, seguido de unas horas de ejercicio en el dormitorio sea la cita ideal.

Terry hizo un gesto de dolor. Aparte del hecho de que él no comía perritos calientes, lo demás era una descripción muy acertada de la mayoría de sus citas.

Aunque tampoco se podía decir que Stear fuera un experto después de tres divorcios.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eres tú un experto? Te has divorciado ¿dos veces? ¿O eran tres?

—Tres, pero no voy a volver a hacerlo. Paty es la definitiva. Yo, al menos, la he llevado al altar. Al paso que vas tú, tendrás que pedirlo en la primera cita y conseguir el sí.

La sola idea le inquietaba. No se podía decir que Terry tuviera prisa por casarse, le gustaba la vida de soltero, moderadamente rico; pero no le gustaba pensar que ni siquiera tuviera nunca la oportunidad de formar una familia. Tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

Pero no era culpa suya. No se había dedicado a buscar una esposa a pesar de haber salido con muchas mujeres. ¿Estarían todas equivocadas o sería él el equivocado?

—Desde luego, mi mundo no se derrumbará si no me caso esta misma mañana, y estoy seguro de que no has venido hasta aquí para hablar de mis fracasos con las mujeres.

—No —dijo Stear—. Quería hablar contigo de Peligro al amanecer. Cuando Hunter entra en la central eléctrica, ¿cómo sabe que el malo tiene el misil?

Terry dio un suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a hablar de algo de lo que sí sabía... un poco.

Annie Britter no compartía la falta de entusiasmo de Candy por el artículo que le habían encargado. Se había pasado por el nuevo apartamento de Candy para ayudarla con la mudanza.

— No suena tan mal —la consoló Annie cuando Candy le hubo contado los detalles del trabajo—. Al menos conocerás a unos cuantos hombres interesantes. Yo no lo he conseguido. Los únicos hombres a los que conozco sólo me quieren para que les lleve las cuentas.

— Eso es porque eres contable —dijo Candy mientras colocaba los libros en la librería de mimbre—. ¿Crees que esta librería queda bien aquí? ¿O tal vez quedará mejor en la otra pared?

—En ninguna. Sólo puedes hacer una cosa: embalarlo todo y volver a tu antiguo apartamento. La librería quedaba mucho mejor allí.

-¡Annie!

— Vale, pero es cierto —Annie dobló las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas — . No sé por qué te has mudado. Tu otro apartamento estaba más cerca del centro, era más grande y bastante más barato. Además, la escayola del techo no parecía a punto de desprenderse.

— No le pasa nada a la escayola de este techo, Ann.

—Ya le pasará —advirtió Annie—. Mi padre se dedicaba a la construcción y sé de estas cosas. Te digo que un día entrarás en esta habitación y comprobarás que el techo se ha convertido en el suelo. Además, no hay ascensor.

— Sólo son dos pisos. El ejercicio te vendrá bien.

— El ejercicio está bien cuando se supone que estás haciendo ejercicio, no cuando cargas con las bolsas de la compra. Pero lo mejor del otro apartamento era que estaba muy cerca del mío. Te voy a echar de menos, por no hablar de cuando hacías de niñera gratis.

— Yo también os echaré de menos —dijo Candy. Tal vez mudarse no había sido tan buena idea.

Echó otro vistazo a la habitación prestando especial atención a las molduras de las puertas de madera maciza y los altos techos. No, mudarse había sido la mejor idea.

—Tenía que mudarme, Annie. Ésta es la casa en la que siempre me imaginé viviendo. Tiene gusto, es elegante, antigua...

—Eso seguro, por no hablar de lo lejos que está.

— No te preocupes —dijo Candy extendiendo una mano para tocarle la rodilla a su amiga—. Nos veremos y cuidaré de Matthew siempre que lo necesites — mientras lo decía examinó de nuevo la librería y decidió que estaba bien donde estaba—. Sólo espero poder seguir pagando este sitio.

— ¿Y por qué no ibas a poder? Te encargan muchos artículos.

— Sí, supongo que sí si lo que quiero es escribir siempre esos artículos absolutamente banales.

— ¡No siempre escribes cosas banales! — ¿Cómo llamarías a aquél sobre las Prendas que te hacen sentir atrevida, El dormitorio que incita, o Las mejores recetas sensuales ¿Periodismo de investigación?

—Bueno, no. Yo lo llamaría pagar las facturas. Y el que tienes ahora no suena nada mal. Ni siquiera tienes que buscar las cincuenta cualidades del hombre de verdad, sólo poner al día una lista algo anticuada.

— Supongo. El problema es que no creo que haya que actualizarla.

— ¿Perdona?

—Lo has oído —confesó Candy—. Llevo pensando en ello desde que hablé con Paty. Me dijo que yo salía con muchos chicos y es cierto. He salido con muchos hombres de ahora, y ninguno me ha impresionado realmente.

—Oh, vamos — Annie levantó las cejas—. ¡Algunos de esos chicos eran realmente guapos!

— ¿Como quién?

— Albert, por ejemplo. Era un encanto... con esos rizos rubios, y esos grandes bíceps.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Candy—, pero les dedicaba toda su vida. Si hasta hablaba con ellos...

— Ahora que lo pienso, un día me los presentó.

— Se los presentaba a todo el mundo. «Hola, soy Albert y estos son mis bíceps».

Al final me di cuenta de que le importaban más ellos que yo.

—Tal vez Albert no haya sido un buen ejemplo. Veamos, ¿qué me dices de Tom?

Era guapísimo y no se pasaba el día en el gimnasio.

—Cierto, él pasaba todo su tiempo con el psicólogo-

—No hay nada malo en eso. Mucha gente...

— Tom estaba obsesionado —recordó Candy—. Era la única persona que he conocido que tenía más psicólogos que familiares. Ni siquiera sabía qué problema estaba tratando de solucionar. Y cuando no hacía eso se entretenía psicoanalizándome a mí. Finalmente, decidió que era demasiado inseguro para comprometerse y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Un poco compulsivo, sí. Fue mala suerte porque era realmente encantador, pero sin ser soñador como Angus. Ése sí que estaba bueno: rubio y barba de dos días. Me recordaba a Brad Pitt.

— Su defecto era que ni se cortaba el pelo ni buscaba trabajo. No podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas porque se estresaba.

— Pero lo pasabas bien con él.

— Cierto, pero eso era todo. No me imaginaba casándome con él. De hecho, ése era el problema con todos. Eran buenos chicos, pero no me veía pasando el resto de mi vida con ninguno de ellos. Yo creo que era porque los encontraba demasiado modernos.

— ¿Quieres un hombre chapado a la antigua?

— Sí, afrontémoslo, Annie. He salido con muchos hombres pero no por motivos de peso; siempre lo hago porque son guapos, o porque tienen buen cuerpo, o porque me resultan excitantes. Nunca he salido con ninguno que me pareciera una sólida elección como pareja.

—Te entiendo —dijo Annie asintiendo con la cabeza —Yo salí con mi ex, Archie, porque tenía unos hombros anchos y creo que hasta me casé por el mismo motivo.

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir! A partir de ahora sólo saldré con aquellos hombres a los que considere posibles maridos —se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos y se imaginó a su hombre de verdad —. Quiero un hombre como los de antes: fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, bien vestido, amable... un hombre que te cede su sitio en el autobús, como haría Cary Grant o Gregory Peck o mi padre —abrió los ojos para comprobar la reacción de Annie—. Mi padre era así. ¿Sabes que solía llevarle a mi madre una taza de té a la cama todas las mañanas? Creo que ningún hombre ha hecho eso por mí.

— Yo tampoco. No puedo imaginar que ningún hombre se levantara antes que yo.

—Mi padre siempre lo hacía. Quería cuidar de mi madre. Ya no quedan hombres así.

— Es culpa nuestra —murmuró Annie—. Queríamos hombres con sentimientos.

—Y los tienen, sólo que ahora están tan preocupados con lo que sienten que no se preocupan de lo que una siente. Quieren que las mujeres hagan todo el trabajo mientras ellos se ocupan de lo que realmente les importa: su carrera, su programa de ejercicio, su nivel de colesterol. No necesitan a una mujer porque están demasiado ocupados en sí mismos.

—Eso seguro —murmuró Annie—. Hoy en día, una tiene suerte si consigue que su ex marido le pague la pensión de los hijos a tiempo.

— ¿Lo ha hecho otra vez? —dijo Candy dejando de pensar en sus propios problemas.

— Así es. Archie ha dejado el trabajo —dijo Annie más con resignación que con rabia —. Decidió que instalar televisión por cable no satisfacía sus necesidades. Aquí tienes una cualidad: un hombre de verdad no está interesado en encontrarse a sí mismo. Archie lleva buscándose años. Desafortunadamente, aún no se ha encontrado.

—¿Por eso os separasteis?

—Por eso y porque siempre trataba de encontrarse en el dormitorio de alguna chica sexy y pechugona. Ahí tienes otra: el hombre de verdad es monógamo. ¡No es tan difícil!

—No lo sería si fuera yo quien tuviera que inventarse la lista. Lo haría en menos de media hora. Pero eso no es lo que Paty quiere que haga. Tengo que entrevistar a un montón de hombres y descubrir al hombre de verdad .

—Eso complica las cosas —dijo Annie—. Siempre puedes hablar con Gerald. Se parece un poco a Cary. Desafortunadamente, tiene la mala costumbre de quitarse de en medio a la gente.

— ¿Gerald? — dijo Candy colocando un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta en la estantería—. ¿No te referirás al tipo que heredó Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre?

—El mismo.

—Lo suponía —suspiró Candy.

Annie la había tomado con el pobre Gerald desde que heredó la empresa en la que ésta trabajaba como contable.

— El señor Wutherspoon murió de una reacción alérgica, Annie —añadió Candy.

—Eso es lo que dijeron, pero yo creo que es muy extraño. Admito que Franklin era alérgico al pescado, ¡pero sabía que lo era! Y por eso tenía mucho cuidado con lo que comía. Y ocurrió justo en la cena anual que celebra la empresa —dijo Annie, que se tomaba aquel asunto como una afrenta personal — . Estaba bien y al momento siguiente se lo llevaban en ambulancia. Más tarde dijeron que pensaban que había comido gambas camufladas con los entrantes, pero yo no lo vi hacerlo.

—Tal vez no supiera que contenían pescado.

— Supongo, aunque no me extrañaría que Gerald tuviera algo que ver. Después de todo él era el heredero — dijo Annie dando un largo suspiro, con los ojos llenos de tristeza—. Ojalá Franklin se la hubiera dejado a otro. Franklin era un encanto, era un placer trabajar para él. Y ahora su sobrino está haciendo todos esos cambios. Ha introducido una línea de ropa interior de cuero, ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Si el pobre Franklin levantara la cabeza!

—Tal vez se venda bien.

—Tal vez —dijo Annie dubitativa—. Pero qué sé yo. Sólo me ocupo de las cuentas y supongo que Gerald no es tan malo —se quedó pensativa un rato y después cambió de tema—. ¿Sabes con quién tendrías que hablar en realidad? Con Stanley Gruber. Es el comercial que entró en la empresa hace unos meses. Creo que te he hablado de él.

—Unas cuantas veces —bromeó Candy. En realidad habían sido un par de ellas aunque para Annie eso era mucho. Lo bueno era que parecía que Stanley estaba interesado en ella.

—No es así. Además, Stanley es un buen hombre. Encantador y amable, y tiene un gran sentido del humor. No está tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere. Sólo es comercial ahora pero en unos años será director de marketing. Tengo una corazonada.

—Desde luego tiene mejor pinta que los hombres que tengo que entrevistar

—Gruñó Tara—. Un programador informático, el dueño de una galería, el hombre del tiempo del Canal Tres...

—¿Ése que sale vestido según el tiempo que va a hacer? —preguntó Annie horrorizada.

—Eso me temo.

—Estás de broma. Anoche salió con pijama de franela para decir que iba a hacer frío. No imagino a mi hombre ideal saliendo en televisión vestido con un pijama de franela.

—Pues es el mejor de los que tengo.

—No me lo creo —dijo Annie sacudiendo la cabeza—. No pueden ser tan malos.

—Te lo enseñaré —dijo Candy levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar la lista. Volvió con los papeles y un refresco para cada una—. Míralo.

— Un ingeniero, un filósofo, Howard Stera... tienes razón. Es horrible. A ver qué más: un detective privado, puede ser interesante; Hunter McQuade, éste también está bien.

— ¿No me digas que conoces a alguien de la lista?

—Bueno, no lo conozco, pero sé quién es. Y tú también.

—No, yo no.

—Es el protagonista de Acción al atardecer. El libro de Terry Baker.

Seguro que lo has leído. Estuvo mucho tiempo entre los más vendidos.

—No puede ser cierto —dijo Candy con un gesto de disgusto —. ¿Me estás diciendo que las mujeres de hoy en día piensan que un personaje de novela es el hombre de ideal?

—Tal vez sea lo más parecido que tenemos. Además, estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

Hunter es magnífico. Estoy segura de que has leído el libro, Candy. De hecho, creo que te dejé el mío —dijo Annie mientras buscaba entre los libros que quedaban en una de las cajas—. Aquí está.

— ¿No es éste el libro en el que el protagonista tiene que perseguir a un ser malvado que quiere apoderarse del mundo, vencer a todo un regimiento de tipos musculosos y rescatar a la chica?

—Ese es.

—El tipo de ese libro no es mi idea de un héroe. Lo único que hace es correr de un lado a otro haciendo estallar cosas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Es verdad. Cada vez que una mujer aparece en su habitación se toma unas páginas para revolcarse un poco con ella —dijo Candy con el más absoluto de los desprecios — . Eso no es lo que yo entiendo por un hombre ideal.

— No sé —dijo Annie pensativa—. Después de todo, son una escenas de sexo estupendas.

— Son escenas de cama imaginarias —dijo Candy exasperada—. ¿Los malos quieren cargárselo y él aprovecha para saltar encima de la primera mujer que se le cruza en el camino? Muy lejos de mi hombre ideal, desde luego.

— Bueno, si yo tuviera a un tipo como él a mi lado y el mundo estuviera a punto de estallar, no me importaría nada que saltara encima de mí. Es casi tan guapo como Stanley —dijo Annie mirando la foto del escritor.

— Déjame ver —dijo Candy tomando el libro que Annie tenía en las manos y mirando la foto en color. Annie tenía razón. Terry Baker podía ser muchas cosas, pero feo no. Aquel hombre con el pelo castaño y largo, perfectamente cuidado, los ojos azules que relucían tras las gafas de montura de metal, la nariz afilada. Tenía los labios curvados formando una sonrisa.

— ¿No es una monada? —preguntó Annie.

— Es interesante —dijo Candy dejando el libro — . Pero probablemente no sea así en persona. Y aunque lo sea, no significa que él o sus héroes vayan a ser el hombre de verdad.

—Sigue pareciéndome más interesante que el programador informático o el galerista —dijo Annie—. Si yo fuera tú, concertaría ya una entrevista con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_El hombre ideal es puntual. Poned vuestros relojes en hora, chicas. Vuestro hombre es el más puntual. Cuando dice a las dos, lo dice en serio. Si tiene que esperar se pondrá de mal humor. Está impaciente por verte, lo cual no es nada despreciable. Tú también querrás ver a un hombre así._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949._

O Terry Baker no quería verla o él desde luego no formaba parte de la lista de los hombres de verdad de 1949. Candy miró hacia la puerta del restaurante por décima vez y se acomodó en la silla mientras fruncía el ceño al ver la hora. Aquel hombre ya llegaba media hora tarde. Desde luego, la puntualidad no era un rasgo del hombre moderno.

Tampoco se podía decir que albergara muchas esperanzas respecto a Terry Baker, pero era ciertamente el más interesante del lote. Además, se había pasado la tarde leyendo uno de sus libros, y tenía que admitir que Annie tenía razón.

Sus héroes eran los clásicos hombres de acción pero las escenas de sexo eran espectaculares. Tal vez tuviera cualidades.

Examinó la puerta una vez más y vio entrar a una pareja de edad madura, seguida de un hombre con aspecto confuso, de unos treinta años, vestido de modo informal y muy inapropiado para el lugar, con una chaqueta oscura y una camiseta pop sobre los vaqueros. Candy observó a la pareja mientras el maître los acompañaba hacia su mesa y notó, con un pinchazo de pura envidia, el solícito gesto del hombre al retirar la silla para que su acompañante se sentase y sentarse después él. Aquel hombre sí era un hombre de verdad. Lo malo es que debía tener setenta años.

Miró entonces al joven de la camiseta. Era un ejemplo que ilustraba perfectamente las maneras inadecuadas de los hombres modernos. Era bastante atractivo, pero iba desaliñado, con sus vaqueros, y aquella camiseta barata que desentonaba plenamente con el restaurante. Frunció el ceño al ver que el maître se dirigía con él directamente hacia ella. El hombre de la camiseta le resultaba familiar pero no podía ser...

— ¿Señorita White? —preguntó el maître en un tono que congelaría el ecuador.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Candy.

— Este hombre pregunta por usted —dijo mirando al hombre con total desprecio antes de marcharse.

—Hola. Soy Terry Baker.

No podía ser. ¿Dónde estaba el traje, el sofisticado corte de pelo, la cara afeitada? Tenía el mismo pelo castaño y los ojos profundos, aunque no llevaba las gafas.

La nariz también era la de la foto.

—Candy White —dijo Candy extendiendo la mano.

Al estrecharle la mano, Candy sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Tenía carisma, lo admitía, pero eso no lo convertía en el hombre del siglo.

— Siento no haberle reconocido —continuó Candy tras recobrarse—. No se parece demasiado a la fotografía de su libro.

— La gente siempre me dice lo mismo —dijo él reclinándose en la silla—. Creo que es por las gafas o porque necesitan horas para conseguir que pose con ese aspecto.

Candy trató de no mirarle mientras rechazaba la bebida que le ofrecía el camarero.

—Preferiría una infusión si tienen —dijo —. Si no, tomaré agua, mineral.

Agua mineral e infusiones. Aquello descorazonó a Candy.

—Entonces, dígame ¿de qué va todo esto, señorita White?

—Candy —dijo ella—. ¿No se lo explicó su agente? Hablé con él hace un par de días y creo que la revista...

— Sólo me dijo que era para la revista Hombres. Pero no la conozco. ¿Tiene que ver con la caza y la pesca?

— En realidad, no —dijo Candy—. Es una revista para mujeres.

— Ah, una de ésas —Terry se inclinó hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento — .

Azul, ensalada con aceite y vinagre y las mujeres como tú —Candy parpadeó rápidamente llena de asombro y él sonrió—. Eso es lo que ibas a preguntarme, ¿no? Mi color favorito, mi comida favorita y el tipo de mujeres que me gustan.

Candy lo miró y sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro.

Conocía a los hombres como él. Petulantes, arrogantes, los que nunca se sienten solos porque su ego siempre les hace compañía. —No exactamente, no.

— ¿No? ¡Estupendo! Para serte sincero, no tengo preferencias de color, siempre digo el primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Candy estaba prácticamente derritiéndose en la silla con el arranque de sinceridad y la chispeante sonrisa de aquel hombre. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado con él. Después de todo, era guapo aunque no fuera bien vestido y comprendía que no tuviera un color favorito; tampoco ella lo tenía...

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Había tenido reacciones así antes y sólo querían decir una cosa: química. Abrió el bolso y sacó sus papeles.

— La revista quiere sacar un artículo...

—Así es que estoy tratando de poner al día la lista —concluyó Candy finalmente.

—Comprendo —dijo Terry partiendo un trozo de pan integral que le había traído el camarero, mientras observaba con admiración a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Las entrevistas eran parte de su trabajo como escritor aunque él no solía disfrutar con ellas. Pero aquélla era agradablemente diferente.

También Candy. Se reclinó sobre el respaldo y la observó mientras comía. Había dicho la verdad en lo de que le gustaban las mujeres como ella. No tenía la mirada ansiosa que solían mostrar las mujeres ante él normalmente. Un cuerpo sinuoso, un rostro amigable, unos resplandecientes ojos verdes que sugerían un gran sentido del humor. El cabello rubio que llevaba peinado hacia atrás dejaban a la vista un rostro juvenil cubierto de pecas.

— La revista realizó una encuesta y dio con una lista de hombres para que los entrevistara.

—Mi nombre estaba en la lista, ¿no es así? —dijo Terry con suficiencia. Aquello desmontaba la teoría de Stear de que su fracaso con las mujeres era culpa suya. Se alegraba de haber aceptado que le hicieran la entrevista. La señorita White no llevaba anillos y tenía un cuerpo espléndido. Se detuvo a mirar su garganta y la piel visible de su escote.

— Bueno, no exactamente —dijo Candy — . Hunter estaba en la lista.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Terry sorprendido y la miró a la cara.

— Hunter McQuade. El protagonista de Acción al atardecer.

— ¿Quieres decir que me estás entrevistando porque Hunter está en la lista de los hombres de verdad?

—Eso es.

—Hunter McQuade no es un buen ejemplo. Para empezar, ni siquiera es real. ¡Yo lo creé!

—Soy consciente de ello—contestó Candy con serenidad—. A las mujeres que participaron en la encuesta se les pidió que identificaran a su hombre ideal pero no les dijeron que tuviera que ser un hombre de carne y hueso.

—Estupendo —dijo Terry sin emoción. Su nombre no aparecía en la lista pero el de su héroe de ficción sí. No sabía si sentirse halagado o insultado.

— Por eso tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre él.

— ¿Sí? —Terry se sentía definitivamente insultado—. ¿Y qué quiere saber, señorita White?

—Candy, por favor. No serán muchas preguntas — dijo ella echando un vistazo al informe que tenía en las manos.

Mientras, Terry dio un largo sorbo de agua tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Al menos su héroe había tenido éxito y él se sentía identificado con él de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos por sus modales?

— ¿Modales? —repitió Terry.

—Así es. ¿Cómo es Hunter? ¿Dirías que tiene buenos modales?

— ¿Modales? Él se dedica a salvar el mundo. Está demasiado ocupado haciéndolo para preocuparse por sus modales.

—Entiendo —dijo Candy frunciendo los labios—. No considera importantes los modales.

—Bueno, no es así exactamente. Simplemente no se preocupa por ellos.

—Comprendo —Candy escribía en su cuaderno las respuestas — . ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Lo consideras importante?

— No quiero ser grosero, pero bueno, no soy un maestro de la etiqueta.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la moda? ¿Dirías que Hunter va bien vestido?

— No mucho —dijo Terry y pudo comprobar cómo Candy volvía a escribir en su cuaderno—. Pero yo tampoco diría que va mal vestido. La mayoría del tiempo lleva ropa de camuflaje o de color negro si es por la noche. Supongo que se viste de forma adecuada para su forma de vida.

—Ya, pero no es eso lo que quiero saber. Me interesa saber si la moda es una prioridad para él.

—No —respondió Terry—. Salvar el mundo sí lo es; lo que lleve puesto no es prioritario.

Pero la joven no parecía muy impresionada ante la naturaleza de las misiones de su creación literaria.

—Entonces, ¿si Hunter se encontrara en una situación que requiriera traje y corbata, lo llevaría?

—No lo sé. Supongo que si tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría.

— Oh, vaya —dijo Candy—. Sigamos con la puntualidad.

— La puntualidad es muy importante para Hunter —dijo Terry aliviado de que le preguntara algo a lo que podía responder positivamente —. Siempre llega antes de que la bomba explote... aunque Hunter llegó por los pelos la última vez, y creo...

—No es a ese tipo de puntualidad al que me estaba refiriendo —dijo Candy con una sonrisa—. Me refería más bien a su puntualidad en las citas. ¿Es puntual en esos casos?

— Supongo que lo sería aunque siempre habría alguna circunstancia atenuante.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Ya sabes —dijo Terry haciendo un gesto con la mano — Si estuviera atado de pies y manos, o encerrado, o abandonado en medio del desierto. Si alguna de esas situaciones se diera, llegaría tarde. Días tarde.

— ¿Y cómo se sentiría? ¿Enfadado, preocupado...? —preguntó Candy con gesto de desaprobación de nuevo.

—Le preocupa más poder perder la vida —respondió Terry irritado—. Además, mi héroe no tiene muchas citas.

— ¿No piensa establecer una relación estable?

— ¡Hunter ya tiene relaciones! —dijo Terry empezando a estar harto de la entrevista.

— No, en tus libros, no. Empieza muchas pero no continúan. No parece preocuparle mucho nada que no sea su próxima aventura.

—Eso no es cierto. Además, son libros de aventuras, no novelas de amor. Aunque mi héroe es un gran amante — sonrió al decir eso mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa tratando de convencerla—. O al menos, así es como trato de describir las escenas de cama.

— ¿De veras? —dijo ella—. Bueno, debe ser un gran amante porque cada vez que una mujer entra en su habitación se abalanza sobre ella.

— Es ficción, señorita White —dijo él de mala gana al notar el desprecio de ella.

—No lo olvido —dijo Candy—. Lo que digo es que un hombre que no se preocupa por la puntualidad, ni por los modales, ni por las relaciones personales o el atuendo no tendría gran éxito en el mundo de los hombres de verdad. Hablemos ahora de libros, ¿Qué tipo de literatura le gusta leer a su héroe? «¿Qué tipo de literatura le gusta leer a su héroe?»

—¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta es? —Terry golpeó el teclado con ambas manos.

Más tarde se sentaba frente al ordenador para borrarlo. No era así como funcionaban sus historias. Las mujeres hacían siempre lo que él quería con sólo mirarlo una vez. Además, su héroe estaba en ese momento en medio del océano, rodeado de matones y tiburones. No había tiempo para ser educado, preocuparse por lo que llevaba puesto o por lo que le gustaba leer.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso de zumo. No sabía qué le ofendía más: no estar en la lista de hombres de verdad o que su héroe estuviera a punto de salir de ella. Probablemente lo segundo, aunque era como si fuera él mismo porque lo había creado según la idea que él tenía de lo que era un hombre ideal. Y él se consideraba un buen ejemplo también. Aunque estaba claro que la señorita White no compartía esa opinión.

Recordó entonces sus curvas, y sus ojos. Repasó mentalmente su apariencia totalmente femenina. La próxima mujer que apareciera en su libro sería como ella. Y le arrancaría a Hunter la ropa en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando abrió, su ánimo no mejoró al ver que era Stear.

—Cuando tenga que describir a Hunter bien vestido, pensaré en ti —gruñó.

—Bueno, pero no puedo imaginar por qué tendría que vestirse tu héroe de traje.

Seguro que ni siquiera tiene uno.

—Puede.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o estás de mal humor? — preguntó Stear mientras sacaba del frigorífico un refresco.

—Por supuesto que estoy de mal humor —dijo Terry— ¡El héroe de mis novelas está en un yate en medio del océano rodeado de matones y tiburones. La única manera que tiene de salir de allí es con la ayuda de la chica y ella no lo hará si no lee los libros adecuados!

— ¿Por eso estás de mal humor? ¿Qué tal fue la entrevista?

— No muy bien. De hecho, creo que suspendí.

— Era una entrevista, Terry, no un examen. ¿A qué te refieres con que suspendiste?

—El examen del «hombre de verdad». Creo que Hunter también. — ¿Quién?

— Hunter —le recordó Terry—. Ya sabes. El héroe de Acción al atardecer y todos mis otros libros.

— Esto no tiene buena pinta. Creo que será mejor que me lo cuentes.

— No hay mucho que contar —dijo Terry, pero se lo contó todo.

— A ver si me aclaro —dijo Stear — ¿Tú no sales en la lista de hombres de verdad pero Hunter sí?

— Y creo que sólo por los pelos. Fue una entrevista rara. ¿Hunter es un hombre educado? ¡Y yo qué sé!

— Oh —dijo Stear aparentemente preocupado.

— Ni siquiera sé si debería serlo. Es un héroe de ficción que se pasa el día atrapando criminales y seduciendo mujeres. No se preocupa por ser educado o puntual mientras lo hace.

—Tal vez debería —dijo Stear con lentitud.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Terry mirándolo a los ojos.

— He dicho que tal vez debería, y tal vez tú también deberías hacerlo. Me gustan tus libros, Terry, y se venden muy bien, pero tienes que admitir que tu héroe sólo tiene una dimensión.

— ¡Una dimensión! —repitió Terry. —Así es, Terry. No parece real.

—No lo es —gruñó Terry—. Yo lo creé.

— Ya sé que tú lo creaste, pero tus lectores quieren saber cómo es —frunció el ceño en un acto de obvia preocupación—. Esto podría ser grave, ¿sabes? No queremos que la revista Hombres diga que ni tú ni tu protagonista sois hombres de verdad.

—Es sólo una revista para mujeres.

— ¿Quién crees que compra tus libros? Las mujeres. Necesitas ese público.

—Creía que ya lo tenía.

—Éste es un negocio muy inestable, amigo. Un día estás en la cresta de la ola y al otro no. Las mujeres de Norteamérica eligieron a tu héroe como un ejemplo de su hombre ideal. Lo último que necesita tu carrera es que un artículo diga que no lo es.

Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para reparar el daño.

— ¿Qué propones?

— No lo sé —dijo Stear pensando en ello — . Tal vez podamos pedir a la señorita White una segunda oportunidad. Decirle que no estabas en tu mejor momento porque tu novia acababa de dejarte.

— Eso no ayudará mucho a mi carrera tampoco — dijo Terry, a quien no le gustó nada la idea.

— Nunca se sabe. Puede que las mujeres sientan lástima por ti.

—No, gracias. Además, aunque hablara de nuevo con ella, no saldría bien. Tenías que haber visto la lista de cualidades que tenía. Había montones. Podría hacer que Hunter mostrara algunas pero no sé... Podría acabar creando un hombre que no les gustase a las mujeres. Si pudiera conseguir la lista, seguro que tú me dirías las respuestas correctas.

—¿Quién te dice que yo las sepa?

— Has estado casado tres veces, Stear. Algo debes saber.

—También me he divorciado tres veces. Y parece que voy a hacerlo por cuarta vez.

Terry se percató entonces de que su amigo llevaba los hombros hundidos y parecía totalmente decaído. No parecía un hombre feliz.

— Creía que habías dicho que Paty era la mujer definitiva.

— Lo es... para mí —Stear suspiró —. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que ella piense lo mismo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Paty me ha sugerido que vayamos a ver a un consejero matrimonial.

—Eso está bien —trató de consolarlo —. No es lo mismo que si hubiera hecho las maletas y se hubiera llevado los muebles.

— Es virtualmente lo mismo —dijo Stear con una mueca—. Ya he pasado por esto antes, Terry. Sé cómo funciona. Primero viene el consejero y luego se van.

—Vaya, Stear, es una pena.

— Y que lo digas —dijo Stear haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar su abatimiento—. Así es que yo diría que eso me descarta como una autoridad en hombres perfectos. Deberías hablar con otro. ¿Qué te parece tu cuñado?

— ¿Eddie? —Dijo Chase con sorpresa—. Eddie vende muebles. ¿Crees de verdad

que sabe algo que no tenga que ver con la madera y los sofás?

— Supongo que no. Pero no se me ocurre nadie más.

—A mí tampoco. Ojalá tuviera la lista. Así podría saber qué hay que tener para ser hombre de verdad y lo que las mujeres quieren.

—Ésa sí que es una brillante idea.

Eran más de las seis cuando Candy llegó a su apartamento. Hacía calor y había sido un día largo. Cuando abrió la puerta, después de subir los dos pisos, se preguntó si realmente había sido buena idea mudarse.

Sin embargo, la brillante madera de los suelos, la elegancia del salón y el suave murmullo del ventilador de techo la hicieron sentirse mejor. Su apartamento era perfecto. El problema era que no le gustaba el trabajo que tenía que hacer. No había progresado mucho con ninguno de los artículos.

Se puso unas mallas y una camisa pero se detuvo al verse en el espejo del dormitorio. Aquel atuendo no parecía el más apropiado para aquel elegante piso. Debería llevar puesto algo más acorde, como una de esas combinaciones satinadas que había visto cuando escribió su artículo Sexy en casa. Recordaba que en aquel artículo había dicho que no era necesario ir por la casa en vaqueros viejos o en pijama. Había toda una línea de ropa igualmente cómoda pero mucho más atractiva. Después de todo, una nunca sabía cuando el hombre de su vida llamaría a la puerta.

En ese momento no había nadie en la vida de Candy pero, como había dicho en su artículo, el hombre de verdad podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Estaba en la cocina buscando algo para cenar cuando Annie llamó por teléfono

—Me apetecía charlar —dijo con tono quejicoso—. He tenido un día largo y aburrido y no puedo llamar a la puerta de mi vecina para quejarme. ¿Qué tal ha sido el

tuyo?

—Muy parecido —respondió Candy mientras sujetaba el teléfono inalámbrico con una mano y abría el frigorífico con la otra—. Me he pasado toda la tarde hablando con cocineros para ver si encontraba material para el artículo de Las mejores recetas sensuales y no nos pusimos de acuerdo. Hasta el momento, he averiguado que prácticamente cualquier cosa excita a un nombre siempre y cuando lo cocines como a él le gusta —dijo sacando un refresco, un cogollo de lechuga y otros ingredientes para hacer una ensalada—. Ah, y también he descubierto que hablar de comida me da mucha hambre.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Terry Baker? ¿No habías quedado con él hoy?

— Así es —respondió Candy abriendo la lata y dando un sorbo. Estaba templada.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Annie—. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es? ¿Te dio mucha información para tu artículo?

—No —Candy dejó el refresco y sacó un cartón de leche. También estaba templada. La olió e hizo una mueca—. No me dio nada para mi artículo, a decir verdad.

Apenas sabe cómo es su héroe, aparte de que salva el mundo —dijo Candy bastante decepcionada con Terry Baker—. Ni siquiera era consciente de que debería saberlo.

— Vaya. Es una pena. Aunque era de esperar, supongo. Los tipos tan guapos nunca tienen cerebro — se detuvo—. Porque es guapo, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí. Es del tipo de hombre desaliñado, que bebe infusiones, físicamente es bastante bien parecido.

— Ah —dijo Annie igual de decepcionada que Candy—. No se parece a Hunter.

—No se parece en nada a Hunter —dijo Candy con la lechuga lacia en la mano—.

Supongo que no debería haberlo esperado tampoco. Hunter es parte de su imaginación.

Él lo inventó.

—¿Y qué me dices de esas escenas de sexo? ¿Crees que también son parte de su imaginación?

—No. Creo que son reales —dijo Candy al recordar el escalofrío que le había recorrido el cuerpo cuando se estrecharon las manos.

—Tal vez deberías averiguarlo —dijo Annie intrigada.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Por qué no? Supongo que sería un aliciente para tu artículo.

— ¡No me voy a acostar con Terry Baker para que el artículo tenga un aliciente!

— Sólo era una idea —el tono de Annie sonó entonces totalmente excitado—. Y hablando de alicientes. Hoy he comido con Stanley. Ya sabes. Stanley Gruber.

— Sé a quién te refieres, Annie.

— ¿Sí? Bien. Bueno, le hablé de tu artículo y de que te gustaría hacer algo más serio, periodismo de investigación y me sugirió que hicieras un artículo sobre Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre y todos los cambios que han tenido lugar desde que Gerald tomó el control. ¿No es una gran idea?

—Tiene posibilidades.

Y así era. Había escrito un par de cosas para una revista del área empresarial y se habían mostrado complacidos con su trabajo. No era exactamente a lo que aspiraba pero era un comienzo.

— Y mientras lo haces podrías investigar un poco la muerte de Franklin

—continuó Annie.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Investigar la muerte de Franklin —repitió Annie—. Ya sabes. Hacer preguntas.

Investigación periodística.

—No estoy haciendo una investigación periodística. Además, no hay nada que investigar.

—Podría haberlo. No te imaginas lo que he averiguado hoy. Estaba hablando con la señora Kirpatrick, de compras, cuando me dijo que Marión Phillips le había comentado que ella le había dicho específicamente a Franklin que había gambas en el plato y que no debería comérselo. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿No era Franklin un poco duro de oído?

— Sí, pero...

—Bueno, entonces no debió oírla.

—Tal vez —concedió Annie—. ¡O tal vez no comiera las gambas!

—Tuvo que hacerlo. Murió de una reacción alérgica, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, lo sé, pero puede que no tomara aquel cóctel de gambas y que alguien pidiera pescado y le hubiera puesto un trozo en el plato. Habría sido muy fácil porque estábamos en un restaurante francés de esos en los que todo tiene salsas del mismo color.

— Supongo que es posible pero no creo...

— Tenemos que averiguarlo. Franklin fue bueno conmigo. Me dio un trabajo cuando estaba buscando uno desesperadamente. Si algo siniestro le ocurrió, debería hacer todo lo posible por descubrirlo.

— Sé cómo te sientes pero no creo que tú y yo seamos...

—Tú y yo somos perfectas. Tenemos motivo, medios y oportunidad y eso es lo necesario para cometer un asesinato o eso es lo que dicen en la televisión. Podrías utilizar este artículo como excusa para hablar con la gente, averiguar si alguien, además de Gerald, tenía motivos para deshacerse de Franklin. Yo me ocuparé de los medios y la oportunidad. Preguntaré y averiguaré quién se sentó a su lado. Podemos hacer una representación de los hechos como en las películas.

—No sé.

— Por favor, Candy —suplicó Annie—. Piensa en el artículo tan bueno que podrías escribir si encontrásemos al asesino.

Tal vez podría ser un importante giro en su carrera, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera algo que averiguar. Aun así, un artículo en la Gaceta de los negocios de Chicago era mejor que lo que tenía entre manos en ese momento.

— Pensaré en ello.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias. Empezaré ahora mismo con la lista de gente con la que tienes que hablar.

Cuando colgó, Candy se tiraba de los pelos. Annie daba por hecho que lo haría.

Pero no sabía qué haría si esa revista no se interesara finalmente por el artículo.

Apenas había colgado el teléfono, cuando volvió a sonar. Candy lo descolgó segura de que sería Annie diciéndole ya las personas. Pero no era Annie. Era Paty, y estaba muy excitada.

— Me alegra que estés en casa, Candy. Sólo quería decirte que estamos muy contentas.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Candy sin saber de qué le hablaba.

— Sí. Lo has hecho especialmente bien. Susana tiene razón. Eres excelente.

— ¿Lo soy? Lo único que había hecho era mantener una no-conversación con un hombre inexistente, y no le había dicho nada a Paty—. ¿Y qué es lo que he hecho?

— ¿Qué has hecho? Querida, lo sabes perfectamente. Has comido con Terry Baker.

—Bueno, sí, lo he hecho, pero, um, yo no diría que fuera una entrevista especialmente buena.

— No es eso lo que dice Stear, que era el esposo de Paty, aunque estaban pasando por una crisis matrimonial.

— ¿Cómo es que Stear se ha enterado de eso?

—Bueno, Stear, es el agente de Terry Baker, y según él, Terry quedó bastante impresionado con el proyecto.

— ¿De veras? —Candy no estaba segura de que Terry lo hubiera entendido siquiera, mucho menos que se hubiera quedado impresionado.

—Absolutamente maravillado, creo. Le gusta tanto que quiere tomar parte.

— ¿Quiere que lo entreviste de nuevo?

— No exactamente, no. Quiere trabajar contigo.

— ¿Terry Baker quiere trabajar conmigo en la puesta al día de la lista de cualidades que una mujer tiene que reconocer en el hombre ideal?

—Eso es.

— ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? — dijo Candy apoyándose sobre la encimera—. Quiero decir, es un punto de vista interesante, pero...

—Es exactamente el punto de vista que necesitamos.

_Supongo. Pero, um, parece que nos va a salir muy caro. Estoy segura de que yo sola podría hacer el trabajo...

—No es nada caro. El señor Baker se ha ofrecido voluntario. ¿No es maravilloso? Estoy encantada, y sé que Susana lo estará también. ¡Es fabuloso!

— Fabuloso —repitió Candy cerrando la puerta del frigorífico de golpe. Se le acababa de estropear el frigorífico, no había cubitos de hielo, la lechuga estaba lacia y tenía que escribir un artículo con Terry Baker.

Al menos tenía algo más para el artículo. Un hombre de verdad sabe cuándo no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, les agradezco sinceramente que estén pendientes de esta y otras historias que he subido... sin embargo, en esta ocasión si no es mucho pedir, me atrevo a pedirles que me den su opinión acerca de esta historia, que al parecer no ha sido de su completo agrado... por la poca cantidad de comentarios que ha recibido, no quiero que vean esto como un reclamo, simplemente me gustaria saberlo para seleccionar mejor las historias que publico... gracias**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Los hombres de verdad no desayunan cereales. No le sirvas a tu hombre un tazón de cereales. Eso es para los niños. Necesita un desayuno vigorizante. Debería despertarse con el aroma a café recién hecho, bacón crujiente, y verte, perfectamente peinada, maquillada y vestida en la cocina, preparándole los huevos exactamente como le gustan._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, abril 1949_

— Yo tomaré cereales —dijo Terry—, y una infusión. Tienen infusiones, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, señor, ¿qué le apetece? La menta es especialmente buena por la mañana, pero también tenemos manzanilla...

Candy se recostó en la silla mientras observaba a los dos hombres discutir sobre infusiones. Gregory Peck o Cary Grant no hablarían nunca de algo así. Los hombres modernos estaban siempre preocupados por su cuerpo. Su ideal de hombre a lo Cary Grant no lo haría. Igual que tampoco podía imaginarse a ese hombre entrando en un elegante restaurante vestido con una camiseta que decía «Me encanta correr».

Aunque lo cierto era que a Terry le sentaba muy bien, seguro que mejor que al propio Cary. Terry lucía un pecho fornido. No era el tipo que lleva traje porque seguro que se mancharía la corbata, a menos que tuviera una novia que se ocupara de su aspecto.

Candy dio otro sorbo de café mientras consideraba esto último. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería la mujer que hubiera en la vida de Terry. Había leído algo en las revistas sobre ésta o aquélla modelo pero nunca parecían relaciones serias. No era un hombre perfecto, pero las mujeres de hoy en día tendían a pasar por alto cosas como los buenos modales, la puntualidad o la elegancia para fijarse más en la fama, la riqueza o un pecho musculoso y unos brazos de ensueño. Candy observó los brazos de Terry, ligeramente bronceados y volvió a su pecho. Tal vez todas esas mujeres tuvieran razón.

—El café suele despertar a la gente —dijo Terry acercándose a ella por encima de la mesa—, pero parece que el tuyo te está poniendo en una especie de trance.

—Ah, lo siento, estaba... pensando... —«en tu pecho y tus músculos imaginando cómo te sentaría un traje» —... en mi frigorífico, dijo finalmente.

— ¿Tu frigorífico?

— Se me ha estropeado —dijo ella haciendo una mueca al recordar el olor a leche cortada—. De hecho, parece que no le pasa nada al aparato sino a la instalación eléctrica del edificio.

— Eso no parece seguro. Hoy es el frigorífico y mañana todo el piso puede estar en llamas. Si yo fuera tú, pensaría seriamente en cambiar de piso.

— No, gracias. Acabo de desembalarlo todo. Además, es normal que pase algo así.

Es un edificio antiguo. Creo que lo construyeron en los años cuarenta.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Terry y cuando Candy se lo dijo hizo una mueca—.

¿Por qué vives ahí?

— Es un barrio interesante. Tiene carácter... un ambiente agradable.

—El ambiente no sirve para arreglar las grietas en la pared o los fallos en el sistema eléctrico. Si quieres saber mi opinión, deberían derruir todas esas casas y construirlas de nuevo. Hacer casas decentes para la gente en vez de convertirlo todo en zonas residenciales para los ricos.

Candy se movió incómoda. Tenía que admitir que en aquello tenía razón.

—¿Y dónde vives tú?

—En White Valley —contestó él con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Candy esperaba que le dijera que vivía en la zona rica de la ciudad.

— ¿White Valley? — Preguntó Candy—. ¿Te refieres a las afueras, en South Side?

—Exactamente.

—Ah —contestó ella dejando la taza en la mesa, intrigada—. ¿Por qué vive allí un escritor famoso?

—Es buen sitio. Hay muchos parques para salir a correr, varios mercados, buenos colegios...

— ¿Escuelas? ¿Tienes niños?

—No que yo sepa —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Pero mi hermana sí. Vive cerca y también mi madre.

Parecía que era un hombre familiar, o más bien un niño de mamá. Seguro que hasta le haría la colada a menos que contratara a alguien para ello. Seguro que sería así. Tendría una casa con jardín, decoración moderna hecha por un profesional, y servicio, tal vez incluso una cocinera que se ocupara de prepararle las infusiones.

—Interesante... pero no es eso a lo que hemos venido. Tenemos que hablar del artículo.

—Claro —dijo Terry—. ¿Qué hay que discutir?

—Muchas cosas. El concepto. El punto de vista que seguiremos. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto...? —se mordió el labio inferior, pero las palabras habían salido ya de sus labios. No quería ser tan directa.

— De acuerdo —dijo Terry esperando a que el camarero le sirviera la infusión —El concepto parece bastante obvio. Tienes un artículo que se escribió en 1949 en el que se incluían las características que las mujeres tenían que buscar en un hombre ideal. Y ahora tienes que ponerla al día.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

— El punto de vista también parece claro. Tienes una lista de hombres con los que hablar. Llamémoslos y hablemos con ellos. No creo que tardemos más de uno o dos días.

—Me temo que no será tan sencillo —explicó Candy con cuidado—. No podemos llamar y preguntarles su opinión sobre la puntualidad o los buenos modales.

— ¿Por qué no? Es lo que hiciste conmigo.

— Sólo lo hice para preguntarte por tu personaje. No podía pasar un día con Hunter.

— Supongo que no —dijo Terry con ojos traviesos—. Aunque podría escribir una escena en la que lo hicieras.

Probablemente sería una en la que Hunter le arrancaría la ropa.

—No, gracias —dijo Candy, aunque la idea pudiera resultar atractiva—. Ya tengo la información sobre Hunter, pero no sé nada del resto de los hombres.

— ¿No estarás sugiriendo que pasemos un día con cada uno?

—Tal vez no un día, pero sí unas horas.

— ¿Horas? ¿Cuántos hombres son?

— Unos veinticuatro.

— ¿Veinticuatro? No podemos pasar horas con cada uno. Eso nos llevará... horas.

—Más bien días —corrigió Candy—. Por eso creo que será mejor que nos los repartamos. Tú podrías ocuparte del poeta, el galerista y al que le gusta el puenting y yo me ocuparé de los otros. Los entrevistaremos y luego pondremos en común todas las cualidades que hayamos encontrado.

Se recostó en la silla. Si se repartían el trabajo ella, podría ocuparse de otros proyectos más interesantes. Aunque no tuviera muchos a la vista.

—Creo que no —dijo Terry masticando con lentitud los cereales.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo él dándole unos golpecitos en la mano a Candy.

Candy no había esperado una contestación semejante y lo miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Y cómo crees tú que deberíamos hacerlo?

—Juntos.

—No hay razón para que tengamos que hacer las entrevistas los dos juntos.

Tardaríamos menos tiempo...

— Yo no puedo continuar con mi trabajo hasta que haga esto. Mi héroe está atrapado en medio del océano, rodeado de los matones de un mafioso y de tiburones, y no podrá escapar si no lee el tipo de libros adecuado.

-¿Qué?

—Cosas mías —dijo Terry—. Necesito inspiración y creo que podré encontrarla hablando con esos hombres.

— No creo que un galerista se encuentre rodeado de tiburones muy a menudo

—dijo mientras miraba la sonrisa encantadora de Terry.

— Nunca se sabe. He oído cosas terribles del mundo del arte.

—Aun así, sería mejor que cada uno se ocupara de una parte de la lista...

—Podemos hacerlo. Sólo creo que sería mejor si hablásemos con todos a la vez.

—Yo no lo creo. Sería mejor hacerlo a mi manera, para tardar menos.

—Lo cierto es, Candy, que no estoy muy seguro de lo que tengo que averiguar.

Aunque lo supiera, dudo mucho que lo hiciera bien. Escribo novelas, no artículos de revistas. Paso el noventa por ciento de mi tiempo en mi despacho, pero nunca he entrevistado a nadie.

Terry se quedó mirándola con un aspecto de indefensión irresistible. Candy trató de recuperar el sentido.

— Algo habrás tenido que investigar para tus libros.

— Algo, sí —dijo él abriendo y cerrando los ojos —. Llamo a la gente y les hago preguntas técnicas sobre barcos, aviones... trayectorias de misiles y esas cosas. Pero vuestro proyecto es totalmente nuevo para mí.

— ¿Y qué me dices de antes de hacerte escritor? — preguntó Candy, que tenía un vago recuerdo de haber leído algo sobre su vida aunque no podía recordar qué.

— Veamos. Trabajé en un sitio de comida rápida cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Después de aquello acabé odiando ese tipo de comida, pero no saqué gran experiencia en entrevistar a gente.

— ¿Y entre los dieciséis y ahora? ¿O estuviste friendo patatas hasta que vendiste un par de libros?

—No —contestó Terry—. Trabajé un par de años en la construcción, después conduje un camión...

Albañil y conductor de camiones. Eso explicaba mucho las cosas.

— Y después enseñé física durante un tiempo — terminó Terry.

— ¿Estudiaste física en la universidad? —preguntó Candy con evidente sorpresa.

—No te dejan enseñar con que tengas algo de experiencia preparando comida rápida o sepas poner unos clavos. Pues claro que estudié física. Es necesario para luego enseñarla, pero me temo que tampoco ayuda en esta situación. Sé por qué un helicóptero puede despegar en vertical y cómo calcular la trayectoria de una bala, pero no me dieron clases sobre cómo entrevistar a la gente.

—¿Y si no habías entrevistado nunca a nadie, por qué te ofreciste a hacer esto?

—preguntó Candy sin poder evitarlo.

—¿No os lo explicó mi agente? —preguntó Terry con sorpresa. Pensé que se lo había explicado a Patricia.

—Stear, quiero decir tu agente, le dijo a Paty que la idea te había dejado fascinado pero...

—Eso es —la interrumpió Terry—. Estoy absolutamente fascinado.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Candy no muy convencida.

—¿La sinceridad es una característica importante del hombre de verdad?

— Así es.

—Vaya —dijo él dando un suspiro—. De acuerdo. Lo cierto es que estoy preocupado por Hunter. Quiero crear un hombre al que las mujeres puedan admirar.

Parece que tú también estás trabajando en el mismo concepto. A tu lado podré averiguar el tipo de hombre que les gusta a las mujeres, pero necesitaré tu ayuda — dijo él, su sonrisa era dulce y encantadora—. Además, ¿cómo sabría yo quién es el hombre ideal si no estás tú para mostrármelo?

A Candy no se le ocurría ninguna razón para contradecirle. Ella tenía su propia idea del hombre perfecto y quién sabía lo que encontraría Terry si ella no le echaba una mano.

— Supongo que podríamos hacer las primeras entrevistas juntos, pero tienes que ser puntual.

—Como tú digas.

—Y no estaría mal que te vistieras algo más formalmente. Habrá fotógrafos y eso.

—Claro —dijo él, sorprendido una vez más.

—De acuerdo entonces —dijo ella recogiendo sus papeles —. ¿Con quién quieres empezar? ¿El galerista o el programador informático?

Media hora después, Candy aparcaba frente a Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre. No estaba muy segura de por qué Terry se había ofrecido voluntario a ayudarla en su artículo ni por qué había insistido tanto en que trabajaran juntos. Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara. Ya que había decidido hacerlo, iba a llegar hasta el final. Se había mostrado muy interesado en la idea y habían pasado más de una hora discutiendo el enfoque hasta decidir que cada uno pensaría en las cualidades que mejor describieran al hombre ideal. Candy estaba deseando ver sus sugerencias.

Iba pensando en ello cuando abrió la puerta de los almacenes. Hacía mucho que no pasaba por allí. Habían sido modificados de forma que estaba dividido entre la zona de ventas y la zona de oficinas en un mismo edificio. El difunto señor Wutherspoon se preocupaba por la calidad de sus productos pero no por la decoración. Antiguamente aquello no era más que una gran nave con el suelo de cemento y luces fluorescentes en el techo.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta de un suave gris y las paredes habían sido pintadas. La mercancía estaba dividida por departamentos. Candy se paseó por la sección de mochilas, se detuvo a ver algunas chaquetas y finalmente las tiendas de campaña donde una dependienta forcejeaba con un maniquí al que trataba de vestir.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—Oh, no —dijo Candy—. Sólo estaba mirando.

—Las mochilas están por allí, y más allá el material de escalada. ¿No es usted de las que escalan, verdad? —dijo mirando a Candy de arriba abajo.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

— Bien porque no sé dónde están las cosas — dijo—. Te vas un par de semanas de vacaciones y cuando llegas todo ha cambiado de sitio.

— Sí, este sitio está distinto.

—Y que lo diga —dijo la dependienta—. Es por el señor Charmichael. Lo cambia todo. Llevamos renovando desde que asumió la dirección.

—Está muy... bien —aventuró Candy.

—Supongo —dijo la mujer con una expresión que decía claramente que no le gustaba—. Personalmente, no creo que tenga el aspecto de una tienda a la que se viene a comprar equipamiento de montaña. Se parece más a una... boutique.

— Bueno, sí, lo parece.

—Incluso hemos incluido una línea de ropa interior de cuero en el catálogo de productos—dijo la mujer con un gesto de asco—. Si el señor Wutherspoon levantara la cabeza... A este paso, no me extrañaría que estuviéramos fuera del negocio en menos de un año.

—No creo que sea así. Estoy segura de que se venderá bien —dijo Candy intentando darle ánimos.

— Lo dudo —dijo la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia otros clientes.

Candy la observó durante un momento y después salió de la zona de ventas, atravesó las puertas de cristal y subió al segundo piso donde estaban las oficinas. El señor Charmichael había hecho cambios allí también. La entrada había sido pintada de otro color y el suelo estaba cubierto de la misma elegante moqueta de color gris.

Sarah Miles, que había sido la secretaria del señor Wutherspoon durante años, también había sido reemplazada por una joven vestida con un traje de seda verde que tecleaba en el ordenador con asombrosa eficiencia.

—Hola —dijo con una brillante sonrisa—. Bienvenida a Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Bueno... yo... Angie —empezó Candy leyendo el nombre que aparecía en la tarjeta identificatoria de la joven — , me gustaría escribir un artículo sobre los almacenes y quería hablar con alguien al respecto. Soy una periodista free-lance y me gustaría hablar de los cambios que este lugar ha experimentado desde que el señor Charmichael asumió la dirección —explicó Tara—, pero también sobre la marcha del negocio en general.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Angie pasándose las manos por las inexistentes caderas — ¿Y habrá fotógrafos?

—Por supuesto —dijo Candy.

— Bien, entonces no veo por qué no habríamos de hacerlo.

— Supongo que tendría que hablarlo con el señor Charmichael, no obstante.

¿Cómo cree que se lo tomará?

—No creo que tenga ninguna objeción —dijo Angie—. Es muy amable. Un verdadero caballero. Ya me entiende. Siempre está conforme con todo y no va por ahí tocándome el trasero a la más mínima oportunidad.

—Aun así creo que debería hablar con él —insistió Candy que no veía que aquella chica tuviera muchas curvas.

—Probablemente, sí —dijo Angie sin dejar de escribir—. No está aquí en este momento, pero vendrá mañana. Si me deja su nombre y su número de teléfono le diré que se ponga en contacto con usted.

—Gracias —dijo Candy entregándole una tarjeta de visita—. Por cierto, ¿no conocerá a Stanley Gruber? Es un comercial...

—¿Stanley? Claro que conozco a Stanley —dijo ella poniéndose colorada—. Todo el mundo conoce a Stanley —prosiguió mirando a Candy de arriba abajo—. ¿Es su prometida?

—Oh, no, no —se apresuró a responder Candy—. Nada de eso. Yo... ¿Stanley está prometido?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —contestó Angie — . Lo llama al menos doce veces al día.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Candy recordando que Annie no había mencionado nada de una prometida.

— Seguro que lo hace para vigilarlo. Y no la culpo. Si yo tuviera un novio así también lo vigilaría —dijo volviendo a sonrojarse—. Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso a una amiga de Stanley.

—No soy amiga suya. No lo conozco siquiera. Yo... esto... alguien me habló de él, eso es todo —dijo riéndose—. Por lo que dijo parecía que estuviera hablando del nuevo galán.

— Es encantador, sí —dijo Angie con expresión soñadora—. Es una pena que esté comprometido.

—Cierto —murmuró Candy antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras preguntándose si Annie sabría que estaba comprometido.

Decidió que Stanley no podía estar en su lista de hombres perfectos porque uno de ellos nunca flirtearía con una mujer a menos que estuviera libre y realmente interesado.

Lo bueno del día era que iba a escribir sobre Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre. No era exactamente periodismo de investigación, pero era mucho mejor que la lista de cualidades del hombre ideal.

El personaje de Terry estaba sufriendo una crisis de identidad, lo mismo que el propio Terry.

¿Renovar el vestuario? ¿De dónde había sacado algo así? Golpeó el teclado lleno de frustración. Como si cambiar de vestuario pudiera arreglarlo. Y aunque consiguiera que Hunter cambiara de forma de vestir o que leyera otro tipo de libros, quedarían otras cuarenta y ocho cualidades más. Terry era consciente de que él sólo cumplía tres o cuatro y Hunter estaba en un verdadero lío.

Seguía mirando el ordenador con aspecto decaído cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Sí? —gruñó.

— Soy yo —dijo Stear —. Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte. Qué tal te fue con la señorita White y si tu héroe ha salido ya del agua.

Terry apoyó los pies en la mesa y leyó con desgana los párrafos que había escrito.

_Digamos que ambos hacen aguas. De hecho, ahora mismo me siento igual que Hunter: rodeado de tiburones y con muy pocas opciones de sobrevivir. —Oh, no. ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? — ¿Con quién? —preguntó Terry —. ¿Candy o los tiburones?

—Candy —explicó Stear con ansiedad—. No habrás vuelto a irritarla, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Terry. No la había irritado pero tampoco le había causado una gran impresión. Había tenido que utilizar todos los trucos de que disponía para conseguir que accediera a hacer las entrevistas con él. No sabía por qué había insistido tanto en ello. Era perfectamente capaz de acercarse a cada uno de los hombres y averiguar cuántas cualidades de un hombre de verdad tenía. No podía ser tan difícil. Además, peor sería hacerlo con una mujer que lo consideraba un ser de otro planeta.

Le fastidiaba admitirlo pero aquello le molestaba. Incluso cuando no era un escritor famoso, las mujeres se habían sentido atraídas por él aunque no hubiera durado mucho con ninguna. No era así con Candy aunque ella tampoco le interesaba a él. — ¿Terry? —preguntó Stear. Terry se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba hablando con Stear. —No la irrité.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Conseguiste una copia de la lista?

—Sí —dijo Terry con el papel en la mano—. Me ha pasado una copia por fax.

-Y...

— Y no sirve de mucho —dijo Terry lanzando la ofensiva hoja de papel lejos de sí—. Para empezar, es una lista de cualidades pensadas para un hombre de 1949. No sé si se supone que los hombres actuales deberían cumplirlas o no pero déjame decirte, que si es así, tenemos un problema. — ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¡Deberías ver esto! El hombre de verdad tiene que ser puntual, educado, seguro de sí mismo, bien organizado, bien vestido, estar interesado en la decoración...

— ¿Decoración? — Dijo Stear—. A mí me gusta la decoración, es más, adoro la decoración.

Terry echó un vistazo a la decoración de su despacho: numerosas estanterías llenas de revistas y libros descolocados, y un mueble archivador. El resto de la casa estaba igual. Compraba mobiliario que le era útil. Desde luego, a él no le interesaba la decoración y a su héroe... nunca lo había pensado.

— Estupendo. Una de cincuenta para ti. —También voy bien vestido —continuó Stear pensativo—, y soy puntual, educado o al menos lo intento...

—Me alegro por ti. Ahora ya llevas tres de cincuenta. Menos de un diez por ciento.

— Dime otra —dijo Stear —. Estoy en racha. —Vale. ¿Qué me dices de «le gustan los animales» o «es caballeroso»?

— ¿Caballeroso? — repitió Stear—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tenemos que batirnos en duelo o algo así?

— ¿Quién sabe? — dijo Terry dejando el papel en la mesa—. Te digo, que esto es imposible. ¿Cómo puede alguien satisfacer todas estas cualidades? A los que tengo les gustan los deportes pero no hacen nada en casa.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ocuparme de la casa — dijo Stear—. No se me dan bien los deportes aunque me gusta ir a jugar al golf de vez en cuando. ¿Es muy importante?

— No lo sé. Tal vez algunas de las cualidades cuenten menos que otras. Además, éstas son de 1949. No sé cuáles siguen en vigencia.

—Averígualo rápido —advirtió Stear—. Paty ha pedido la primera cita con el consejero para finales de mes. Si no lo averiguo antes, me dejará.

Terry colgó el teléfono. No estaba seguro de que pudiera ayudar a Stear, ni tampoco a Hunter o a sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicas aquí les traigo un capítulo más, esta historia más bien es con un poco de humor, creo que por eso fue que la seleccione, en esta ocasión Terry no se ajusta mucho a lo que estamos acostumbradas, pero aún así es encantador...**** les agradezco sus comentarios... y no se preocupen, que no voy a abandonar la historia ni nada por el estilo, eso sería una gran falta de mi parte, como dije ayer, solo quería su opinión...  
**

**Liz: te agradezco mucho las sugerencias, voy a buscar esos libros... mientras también estoy considerando otras historias, algunas muy variadas, pero creo que está bien jugar un poco con la diversidad...**

* * *

Capítulo 4

_Un hombre de verdad lo arregla todo. ¿Tienes algún problema con el frigorífico o el horno? No te preocupes, querida. Cuando tu hombre llegue, lo arreglará en un periquete. No sólo sabrá cómo hacerlo sino que le gusta hacerlo. Así te quedará tiempo para cocinar esa deliciosa cena que has estado preparando toda la tarde._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, abril, 1949_

Terry no sabía si Hubert Hendricks podía arreglar un frigorífico o un horno pero probablemente sí. Desde luego, ésa era la única cualidad que se le ocurría que aquel hombre pudiera tener.

Terry estaba en la oficina de Hendricks Computers Laboratories a punto de perder los nervios al ver que Hubert comenzaba otro discurso lleno de acrónimos de tres letras.

— Es la RAM. Dependiendo de cómo la administremos conseguiremos mayor o menor rendimiento en nuestro ordenador.

Terry revisó la lista de cualidades tratando de encontrar una sola que convirtiera a aquel tipo en un hombre ideal. Los había hecho esperar veinte minutos, por lo que la puntualidad no era su fuerte; tampoco era bien organizado a juzgar por el desorden de su oficina y la palidez de su rostro indicaba que no hacía mucho deporte al aire libre aunque tonificara sus músculos en el gimnasio. Estaba claro que la única cualidad que compartía con ellos era la inteligencia.

Pero también Albert Einstein había sido un hombre muy inteligente y él no lo habría definido como el hombre ideal.

—La RAM se divide entre la CPU y la adquisición de datos en tiempo real que llevan a cabo los PLC — decía—. Eso solucionó el problema de la variación TLD.

— ¿De veras? —dijo Terry. Nadie en el planeta podría decir que aquel tipo era el hombre ideal...

—Es fascinante —dijo Candy.

Terry se quedó mirándola. Llevaba el pelo apartado de la cara con unas horquillas y le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada de rizos rubios. Observó sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios jugosos, la curva que formaba su garganta. Era una mujer realmente atractiva. Y volvió a mirar a Hubert. ¿De verdad había alguna mujer que considerara a aquel hombre fascinante!

Candy no había mostrado aquella expresión cuando lo entrevistó a él para averiguar cosas sobre Hunter. Su personaje no la había impresionado y él tampoco.

Terry se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Tal vez Candy considerara a Hubert un hombre fascinante. Él estaba en la lista mientras que él, no. Lo observó de nuevo: bajo, delgaducho, tenía algún músculo pero su tono de piel indicaba que se alimentaba a base de cafeína y alimentos preparados. Desde luego, si se encontrara en un callejón a oscuras no tendría nada que hacer, igual que si quedara a la deriva en medio del océano rodeado de tiburones. Lo único que podría hacer sería ahogarse.

— ¿Sabe usted nadar, Hubert?

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Nadar —Terry imitó la brazada de crawl—. Ya sabe, en el agua.

— Me temo que no —dijo éste.

—No me lo creo —dijo Terry. ¡Pues claro que no sabía nadar!

—Como iba diciendo, esta CPU presenta un diseño revolucionario...

— No lo veo. A mí me parece que es igual que cualquier otro ordenador. ¿Por qué no nos hace una demostración?

— Me temo que no va a ser posible. Es un prototipo.

— Pero un prototipo sirve para ver cómo funcionará el modelo real.

— Usted no se dedica al negocio de los ordenadores, ¿verdad? —dijo Hubert con condescendencia.

— No, me temo que no. Sin embargo, mi héroe sabe mucho de estas cosas.

— ¿Su... héroe? —dijo Hubert lentamente sin comprender.

— Terry es escritor —explicó Candy—. Escribe novelas de acción y aventura como peligro al atardecer.

— No he oído hablar de él.

— Tal vez no sea el tipo de libros que lee —dijo Candy dirigiendo a Chase una mirada irónica.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros lee? —le preguntó Terry — . Lee libros, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura de que Hubert es un hombre muy leído —dijo Candy reprendiendo a Terry con la mirada mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hubert.

—Por supuesto. Candy, tengo más de doscientos sobre electrónica y los he leído todos.

Candy parpadeó rápidamente por la sorpresa, aunque no le dijo que aquello no era a lo que se refería. En vez de eso volvió a repetir:

—Fascinante.

Eran más de las cuatro cuando decidió que no conseguiría más información de Hubert. Ni siquiera había podido preguntarle si le gustaba ocuparse de la casa, o la decoración, o cuál era su comida favorita

— Yo me rindo —le dijo Terry al oído.

Candy lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que Terry se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No quieres continuar con el artículo? —preguntó Candy mientras salían de la empresa de ordenadores.

—No. No quiero continuar con Hubert.

— ¿Hubert? —repitió Candy mirándolo. Había cambiado la camiseta y los vaqueros por unos pantalones de pinzas de color claro y un polo verde que le hacía rabiosamente atractivo, no exactamente refinado y cortés. Aunque superaba con creces a Hubert.

—Lo he estado pensando y no veo qué pueden haber visto las mujeres en un tipo como éste.

Ella tampoco, especialmente comparado con él. Hubert era inteligente, sí, pero no tenía ni un ápice de la masculinidad que irradiaba Terry.

Terry abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Candy entrase.

—Lo único que he sacado en claro es que un hombre de ideal es irremediablemente aburrido —continuó Terry.

—Está un poco obsesionado, supongo, pero... — dijo Candy impresionada por el gesto de caballerosidad que Terry había demostrado aun sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Un poco obsesionado? Pero si sólo sabe hablar de ordenadores —dijo cerrando la puerta y rodeando el coche para entrar él—. No iba bien vestido, a menos que esté de moda ir sin calcetines y sin corbata; y tampoco era especialmente educado, ni guapo, y además no sabe nadar. Sé que se supone que tenemos que encontrar cada uno las cualidades que mejor nos parezcan pero me va a resultar muy difícil.

—No te preocupes. A mí me está pasando lo mismo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues nadie lo diría. No parabas de decir que era fascinante.

—Y de tratar de cambiar de tema —dijo ella, aunque le había resultado muy difícil con Terry a su lado—. Pero creo que sé por qué las mujeres consideran que un hombre como Hubert satisface sus ideales.

— ¿De veras?

—Así es. Sospecho que es porque son... tecnológicamente competentes.

— ¿Tecnológicamente competentes? — Repitió Terry frenando en un semáforo en rojo—. ¿Os gustan los hombres aburridos?

— Aburridos no, sino al día en cuanto a la tecnología. Es importante en los tiempos que vivimos, Terry. Las mujeres utilizan ordenadores y quieren un hombre que también sepa utilizarlos.

—Nunca lo habría adivinado.

— Es algo muy sutil.

—No me digas —dijo Terry guardando silencio a continuación mientras Candy trataba de no fijarse en la forma en que el viento le agitaba el cabello, la forma relajada en que conducía o el aroma de su loción de afeitado. Esa era otra cualidad que tenía que añadir: el hombre ideal debía oler bien —. Dime una cosa — continuó Terrydespués de un rato en silencio — ¿ Cómo sabe una mujer que un hombre está al día con los avances tecnológicos. ¿Lo preguntan en la primera cita?

—No —Candy cerró los ojos para dejar de mirarlo—. Los hombres lo expresan.

— ¿Cómo? No es algo que salga sin más en una conversación. Tal vez lo digan cuando se presentan: «Hola, me llamo Ben y soy tecnológicamente competente. Vamos a mi casa a darnos un revolcón».

—No es tan fácil. Normalmente ocurre entre la primera y la segunda cita. Viene a recogerte y ve tu ordenador y cuando te quieres dar cuenta estás en casa mientras él se empeña en arreglarte un montón de cosas que ni siquiera sabías que existían, en vez de salir a cenar.

— Parece que tienes experiencia. —La tengo —dijo Candy haciendo una mueca. —

¿Sigues saliendo con él?

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos para mirarlo—. No, ya no salgo con él pero lo llamo de vez en cuando para que me arregle el ordenador. —¿Por qué no?

— ¿Porqué no qué?

— ¿Por qué ya no sales con él? Quiero decir, si a las mujeres os gusta ese tipo de hombres, y tú tenías uno, ¿porqué...?

—No soy una mujer típica de estos tiempos —dijo Candy —. Además, no quiero un hombre que se preocupa más por mi ordenador que por mí.

— Es justo —dijo él —. ¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces? —El hombre de antes —dijo Candy sin pensarlo —.

Alguien como Cary Grant o Gregory Peck.

—No, desde luego no creo que nadie defina a Cary Grant como un hombre actual, tecnológicamente hablando.

—Me gustaría un Cary Grant más moderno —dijo ella imaginando a su hombre ideal, vestido con traje — . Sabría qué hacer cuando se me estropeara la impresora aunque no le dedicaría todo su tiempo.

— Comprendo —dijo Terry aparcando el coche frente al apartamento de Candy—.

¿Vas a invitarme a subir a tomar un café?

—Pensé que no tomabas café.

—Y no lo hago —repuso él—. Pero subiré de todos modos —dijo subiendo tras ella las escaleras—. Supongo que ésta es una buena manera de estar en forma, pero, sinceramente, prefiero correr por el parque.

— ¿Quieres café o...?

— Sólo agua, gracias —Terry la siguió a la cocina pero se detuvo tras ella y miró al suelo—. Es un sitio interesante para guardar el agua. La mayoría de la gente la saca del grifo, o la guarda embotellada en el frigorífico, pero parece que tú prefieres tenerla por el suelo.

—Oh, no —dijo Candy mirando horrorizada la madera del suelo. Había un charco en la cocina del tamaño de un lago, cada vez más profundo y parecía que su origen estaba bajo el fregadero—. Debe haber un problema con las cañerías.

— Muy bien, Sherlock —dijo Terry —. O eso o has inventado una nueva manera de limpiar el suelo. Pero me temo que es un prototipo que no funciona.

— Supongo que tendré que llamar al portero —gimió Candy mirando indignada él gesto divertido de Terry.

— Sería una buena idea.

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó, pero finalmente colgó el teléfono.

— No contesta. Supongo que tú no sabrás nada de fontanería...

— No. Tal vez deberías llamar a un fontanero —sugirió Terry.

Candy lo miró como si fuera a estrangularlo mientras buscaba las Páginas Amarillas.

— Veamos. Material de fontanería. No. —Prueba con Fontaneros Gus, página 32.

-¿Qué?

—Déjame a mí, Candy o acabaremos ahogándonos —dijo mientras marcaba un número—. Hola Gus, soy Terry... No, no, no he roto nada esta vez. Llamo por una amiga... Sí, es urgente. El suelo está cubierto de agua y se está llenando cada vez más.

Necesito que me envíes a alguien ya. Pero mientras, ¿podrías decirme cómo detener la «fuente de la eterna juventud» que tenemos aquí?

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Annie pasándole a Candy un refresco.

—No mucho —dijo Candy antes de dar un largo sorbo—. Terry me ayudó a limpiar el desastre. Gus llegó con sus herramientas y después, Terry y él se fueron a tomar algo. Me he entrevistado con un par de chefs más para mi artículo de los alimentos potenciadores de la libido y he quedado con otros dos hombres «de verdad» para verlos uno de estos días.

—Parece que has tenido un día muy emocionante.

—Pues no fue así. He debido engordar dos kilos después de probar toda esa comida sin que mi libido se haya potenciado lo más mínimo —dijo sacando unas patatas de la bolsa que habían abierto y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa de centro—. Para colmo de todo, Hubert resultó un estúpido.

—Parece que el mejor parado está siendo Terry.

— Supongo que sí —dijo Candy, que no quería hablar de él. Todavía estaba sorprendida por la forma en que había actuado ante la inundación de su apartamento — ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre?

—El expositor de la ropa interior de cuero. Ah, y he ido a comer con Stanley.

— ¿Stanley? — Dijo Candy—. Escucha, Annie, ayer estuve en las oficinas de Wutherspoon para hablarles sobre lo de escribir un artículo.

— ¿Sobre la muerte del señor Wutherspoon? — preguntó Annie con ansiedad.

—No. Sobre los cambios que ha sufrido la empresa. Pero tendré la oportunidad de hablar con mucha gente.

-Candy , eso es maravilloso —dijo Annie radiante de alegría—. Maravilloso. Tal vez averigüemos lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Hablaste con Gerald?

—No —Candy se aclaró la garganta—. Sólo hablé con la recepcionista.

— ¿Angie? —Preguntó Annie sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creo que sea una buena fuente de información. Empezó cuando Gerald tomó el mando.

— Mencionó algo —dijo Candy aclarándose la garganta de nuevo, intentando buscar la manera de tratar el tema con delicadeza—. También mencionó algo de que Stanley está comprometido.

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó Annie—. ¿Y cómo salió el tema?

—Salió —dijo Candy sin más. Annie no parecía demasiado sorprendida—. ¿Sabías que Stanley estaba comprometido?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, Candy. Es difícil no saberlo. Lorraine debe llamarlo unas diez veces al día. Creo que lo hace para vigilarlo. No debería hacerlo, ¿sabes? Stanley es digno de confianza.

—Creía que me habías dicho que te llevó a comer.

— Y lo hizo —dijo Annie—, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Sólo somos amigos y hemos salido a comer juntos. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de terminar. Acababa de empezar a contarle mis sospechas sobre Franklin y entonces ella lo llamó al móvil.

Le pasaba algo a su coche y Stanley lo dejó todo y salió en su ayuda.

— ¿Stanley sabe arreglar un coche?

— Claro. Ya te lo dije. Es un hombre de verdad. ¿Por qué no te pasas por la oficina? Os presentaré.

—Tal vez —dijo Candy echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

Dudaba mucho que Terry supiera cómo arreglar un coche, pero por otro lado, tal vez el hombre ideal no tuviera que saber arreglar las cosas si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera por él.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_El hombre ideal sabe que lo es. ¿Tienes problemas con tu autoestima? No te preocupes, amiga, tu hombre ideal tiene confianza en sí mismo para los dos. No importa la situación, tu hombre sabrá salir de ella con toda facilidad._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril de 1949_

Gerald Charmichael estaba en su despacho cuando Candy llegó. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pelo canoso, elegantemente vestido con un traje hecho a la medida y muy cortés. Se levantó de la silla tras el escritorio cuando ella entró y le estrechó la mano con cierta fuerza.

—Es un placer conocerla —dijo él haciéndola entrar y sentarse junto a una mesa auxiliar en el otro lado del despacho —. Es muy amable por su parte tomarse ese interés por nuestra empresa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Candy. Gerald no parecía el tipo de persona que se desharía de su tío, aunque ella tampoco sabía qué aspecto tendría un hombre así, aunque sospechaba que debía ser un tipo siniestro. Y Gerald no lo era. De hecho, le recordaba a un Cary Grant de cierta edad, aunque un poco más bajo. —¿Y qué le ha llevado a escribir sobre nosotros? — «Mi amiga piensa que usted se deshizo de su tío». Escribo pequeños artículos para un periódico local de vez en cuando y se me ocurrió que estaría bien escribir uno sobre los cambios que ha sufrido su negocio. Si no le importa, claro.

—Bueno, Candy... ¿Te importa que te llame Candy? ¿O prefiere señorita White?

—Candy está bien.

—Gracias. Como iba diciendo, Candy, no le hemos dado la espalda a la publicidad.

¿Qué tipo de información estás buscando.

—La renovación que estás llevando a cabo, las razones para el cambio. «Si tienes algo que ver con la muerte del señor Franklin».

—Está bien —dijo Gerald —. ¿Por qué no empezamos por ver las instalaciones?

Por el camino te iré explicando las renovaciones que tengo en mente. Salieron del despacho y Gerald la acompañó por las instalaciones siempre atento a ella y dándole las explicaciones más adecuadas. Terminaron delante de los escaparates. Candy pensó en una manera de dirigir el tema hacia Franklin Wutherspoon.

— Desde luego ha cambiado todo mucho —dijo finalmente.

—Lo sé —suspiró Gerald—. Las cosas tenían que cambiar, Candy... aunque mi tío no se diera cuenta. —¿Te refieres a Franklin Wutherspoon? —Sí —Gerald tosió discretamente mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano—. Yo quería mucho a mi tío Frank. Era una buena persona y todos los empleados estábamos muy unidos a él. A veces, cuando vengo por aquí me parece estar viéndolo.

Gerald se llevó el dedo al lagrimal del ojo y a Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aquello era una idiotez. Nunca debería haberle hecho caso a Annie. ¿Cómo alguien podía sospechar de un hombre tan encantador como Gerald?

—Lo siento, Gerald.

— Yo también —suspiró éste —. Supongo que te habrás enterado de lo que le ocurrió.

—Algo he oído, sí. Alergia al pescado, creo.

—Exacto —Gerald le contó la misma historia que le había contado Annie antes—.

Ojalá le hubiera visto tomar aquella salsa de gambas. No le habría dejado probarla. Yo no la tomé.

-¿No?

—No. Yo también soy alérgico al pescado. Fue una tragedia —Gerald guardó silencio unos momentos mientras recobraba la compostura—. Desafortunadamente, el tío Frank estaba un poco anticuado. Traté de convencerlo pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo. No quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero tenían que cambiar. Cada vez hay más gente que practica deportes al aire libre y no quieren tener que ir a comprar su equipamiento a un almacén como si fueran piezas de coche. Quieren ir a un lugar que tenga un aspecto más refinado.

Candy no creía estar de acuerdo. Le parecía que ese tipo de clientes estaban más interesados en hacer una buena compra que en el aspecto del almacén.

— Aunque supongo que al final nos pusimos de acuerdo —continuó Gerald pensativo —. Después de todo, me dejó la empresa. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¿No esperabas que te la dejara?

—No —dijo dando un nuevo suspiro—. Me alegra que lo hiciera porque así no me sentí tan mal por todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido al no ponernos de acuerdo.

Ahí estaba la clave. ¿Por qué iba a dejar el señor Wutherspoon la empresa a su sobrino si no se llevara bien con él?

Gerald le puso la mano en la espalda para guiarla hacia el siguiente escaparate.

—Ven por aquí. Quiero enseñarte nuestra nueva línea de ropa interior de cuero.

Candy llegó un cuarto de hora tarde a la cita que Terry y ella tenían con el empresario Anthony Brown, Candy no podía creer que Anthony estuviera en su lista, habían salido un par de veces y eso fue suficiente para Candy, después de la experiencia de ir restaurante tras restaurant, no quiso saber más de él, y ahora allí estaba él… y para colmo debía entrevistarlo. Terry y ella habían acordado verse en el hotel Holiday Inn, ya que Anthony estaba montando una nueva empresa y no tenía oficinas disponibles aún.

Cuando llegó al hotel, seguía pensando en Gerald. Estaba de acuerdo con Annie en que los cambios que estaba realizando no eran los más adecuados. Sin embargo, tampoco creía que tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de su tío.

Candy vio enseguida a los dos hombres.

Después de Gubert y su inteligencia, habían hablado con el galerista, que a Candy le había parecido un hombre con un gran gusto, y con un profesor de latín que ambos habían definido como muy bien educado. Todos ellos habían sido hombres bastante agradables a su manera, aunque ninguno encajaba en el hombre de sus sueños, y mucho menos Anthony.

Terry hizo las presentaciones sin saber que ellos yase conocían, aunque ninguno mencionó el asunto. Anthony le estrechó la mano con gran entusiasmo al tiempo que le decía que era un verdadero placer conocerla. Terry se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir, chaqueta y corbata. No era un atuendo tan serio como el de Anthony o el de los galanes de cine antiguos pero era un avance.

—Bonita corbata —dijo Candy—. No sabía que tuvieras una.

— Tengo cientos —respondió Terry — . A decir verdad mi armario está lleno de trajes. ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo esto último bajando la voz.

Terry estaba un poco raro con traje pero estaba guapísimo.

— ¿Candy? —preguntó él al ver que no contestaba.

—Viendo ropa interior de cuero —murmuró ella mientras se imaginaba a Terry vestido con unos calzoncillos de cuero. Le habían parecido interesantes en el maniquí, pero en un hombre como Terry debían quedar fantásticos.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Estaba trabajando en otro artículo —respondió Candy tratando de concentrarse.

—Te agradecería que llegaras a tiempo. Pensé que tendría que hacer la entrevista yo solo y no se me da bien.

— ¿De veras? — Dijo Candy pensando que si era tan bueno como las escenas de sexo de todos sus libros, se le daría realmente bien—. Parece que Anthony y tú os habéis caído bien.

— No hemos hablado de otra cosa que mis libros y sólo para criticarlos. Parece que él sabe escribir mejor que yo.

— ¿De veras? —repitió Candy mirando a Anthony, que se acercaba a ellos a grandes zancadas. Parecía el tipo de hombre fuerte, maduro y decidido, bien vestido y con gran atractivo físico. Nada parecido a cuando ella lo había conocido.

— ¿El hombre de hoy? —dijo Anthony pensativo—. Yo diría que tiene que saber qué es lo que quiere y tener la confianza en sí mismo necesaria para conseguirlo. Debe tener pelotas —dijo esto último mirando a Terry—. ¿No está de acuerdo, señor Baker?

— Terry —dijo él —. Y estoy de acuerdo en que los hombres deben tener pelotas. De hecho, creo que es parte indispensable del equipo.

—Exacto —asintió Anthony exhalando confianza en sí mismo y también inteligencia—. Como yo, por ejemplo. He levantado tres empresas en los últimos dos años y estoy camino de levantar la cuarta. Un negocio muy innovador...

— ¿Qué ocurrió con las otras tres? —le interrumpió Terry.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Las otras tres empresas. ¿Tuvieron éxito?

—El éxito es algo muy opinable —dijo Anthony mirándolo con condescendencia—.

En su momento, fueron viables.

— Estoy seguro —dijo Terry — , pero ¿siguen en funcionamiento hoy en día?

—Algunas. Otras no. No me he seguido ocupando de ellas. No es eso lo que hago.

Yo las pongo en funcionamiento... busco inversores... luego me llevo mi comisión y a otra cosa. A los hombres de hoy en día les gustan los desafíos —dijo Anthony y miró a Candy—. Eso también podrías ponerlo en el artículo.

—Tal vez sea una buena característica —respondió Candy asintiendo con la cabeza y anotándolo. —Pues yo no lo creo —dijo Terry.

Candy giró la cabeza y lo miró de frente, pero volvió a imaginárselo vestido de cuero. No tenía sentido. Había querido que se presentara en traje y ahora que lo había hecho, deseaba que se lo quitara.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es demasiado general. A todo el mundo le gustan los desafíos. Es parte de la naturaleza humana. Además, no es un buen ejemplo de desafío el limitarse a montar una empresa y después abandonarla. Quiero decir, que si lo único que hiciera el protagonista de mis libros fuera empezar cosas y dejarlas a medias, el mundo se terminaría en la página tres.

— Supongo que ésa es la forma de trabajo de algunos, pero no quiere decir...

—Comenzó Anthony con la mandíbula apretada.

— Creo que lo importante es mantener el espíritu —dijo Terry—. ¿Qué crees, Candy?

— Bueno, ambos tenéis razón, supongo, pero... —Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta de si consideras que la vida en sí tiene que constituir un desafío continuo — insistió Terry, que comenzaba a divertirse —. ¿Eres el tipo de hombre que se limita a establecer relaciones, personales y profesionales, o las cuida para mantenerlas?

—Eso es algo personal, señor Baker —dijo Anthony con la mandíbula aún más tensa.

—Estamos haciendo un reportaje sobre el hombre ideal, señor Brower —dijo Terry—. ¿No pensó que en algún momento las preguntas podrían ser personales?

Candy dejó la copa. Los dos hombres estaban mirándose fijamente. Los ojos azules de Anthony llameaban mientras los ojos de Terry de un azul más oscuro exhalaban pura inocencia. Si la entrevista tomaba aquel cariz tan personal, acabarían dándose golpes por el suelo.

—No creo que tengamos que... — intercedió Candy.

— No sé qué es lo que estás buscando, pero me gusta tantear el terreno, si es lo que quieres saber — dijo Anthony.

—Eso es lo que quería saber —admitió Terry.

— Es... fascinante —dijo Candy con voz animada. Fulminó a Terry con la mirada y a continuación sonrió a Anthony—. Hablemos ahora de... de...

— Las emociones —la interrumpió Terry reclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento y sonriendo — Dime, Anthony, ¿pierdes los nervios con facilidad?

— ¿Pierdes los nervios con facilidad? —Candy salió del hotel delante de Terry con la cabeza erguida—. ¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?

—Ha sido buena —dijo Terry—. Está en nuestra lista. El hombre ideal tiene buen carácter. Quería saber. ..

— ¡No era necesario preguntárselo! —dijo Candy deteniéndose junto a su coche azul — . ¡No tenías más que mirarlo! Pensé que iba a pegarte un puñetazo.

—Yo también —dijo Terry quitándose la chaqueta y la incómoda corbata—. Pero no tenías que preocuparte. Podía ocuparme de él. Sé hacer al menos cinco movimientos de kárate.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó Candy mirándolo mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa—. Yo... esto... no sabía que practicaras kárate.

— No lo hago. Sé algunos movimientos, pero apuesto a que eso es más de lo que se puede decir de Anthony.

— Seguro —dijo Candy mirando los brazos bronceados de Terry y se humedeció los labios. Después lo miró a los ojos—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que me preocupaba no era que te golpeara, sino el efecto que una bronca así podría tener en el artículo.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Terry. Desde luego las chicas de sus libros no actuaban así. Después de un altercado mimaban al héroe.

— ¡No dejabas de provocarle!

Terry la miró. Tenía el pelo resplandeciente y los ojos verdes brillantes. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los labios humedecidos. No tenía más que acercar un poco la cabeza y podría rozar con su lengua aquellos labios.

Entonces, Candy le daría una patada en la entrepierna y luego lo remataría golpeándolo con el bolso.

— ¡Anthony no dejaba de fastidiarme! — Se defendió Terry—. Cuando llegué me pidió un Martini sin preguntar. Simplemente lo pidió y cuando le dije que no bebía Martini me dijo que ya era hora de empezar. No sé cómo un tipo así llegó a la lista de hombres de verdad, a no ser que la prepotencia sea una cualidad deseable.

Candy estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

— No era prepotente. Sólo tenía confianza en sí mismo —dijo Candy mientras buscaba las llaves.

—Detestable —dijo Terry en voz baja.

— Vale —aceptó Candy riéndose—. Puede que estuviera demasiado seguro de sí mismo, pero a las mujeres de hoy en día les gustan los hombres así. Les gustan los hombres que saben lo que quieren.

— Pero ese tipo no sabe lo que quiere. Sólo sabe cómo empezar las cosas pero luego las deja a la mitad. Y tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Está totalmente seguro de que su nueva empresa va a ser un éxito.

—Tiene razones para creerlo. Es la cuarta que monta.

— Sí, pero todas las anteriores han fracasado, y si no lo han hecho, tampoco han sido completos éxitos.

—Aun así. Me parece que podemos añadir a la lista que un hombre de verdad tiene que estar seguro de sí mismo.

— Ya —dijo Terry que no quería acabar la conversación. Recogió la chaqueta y la corbata que había dejado en el capó del coche y echó a andar por la acera —. Bien, si es así, los escritores tenemos un problema.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy confundida.

— Porque siempre estamos llenos de dudas —dijo mirándola—. ¿No estás de acuerdo? El hecho de que tu último libro haya sido un éxito no quiere decir que el próximo vaya a serlo también. Siempre tienes la duda de lo que pasará.

—¿Es así como te sientes? —dijo Candy parándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

— Sí, así es. Sé que no es la imagen que tiene que dar el hombre que buscamos, pero es la verdad.

— Creo que eso es mejor —dijo Candy lentamente —A las mujeres les gusta que los hombres también tengan algún punto débil, siempre y cuando no les obsesione.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo Terry mirando el precioso rostro de Candy. Deseaba arrinconarla contra la pared y presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella para que juzgara cuál era su punto débil en ese momento. Pero no era buena idea. En su lugar, la tomó del brazo y echaron a andar—. Vamos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Hay un sitio cerca de aquí donde sirven el mejor té de la ciudad —dijo Terry sonriendo—. Después de la entrevista con Anthony, y de los dos sorbos de Martini, creo que necesito una taza.

—Creo que yo también —dijo Candy.

Candy entró en su lencería preferida y se compró un negligé de raso en color verde agua que se puso en cuanto llegó a su apartamento. Era perfecto. El tipo de prenda elegante y sofisticada que hacía juego con el aspecto de su piso.

Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con todas sus notas desperdigadas alrededor. Así era como quería vivir, rodeada de sofisticación y con un compañero bien vestido, encantador, en fin, como los hombres de antes, que no llevara ropa interior de cuero. Pero que, si se la pusiera, le quedara estupendamente.

Se quitó la idea de la cabeza y comenzó a pasar a limpio sus notas. Acababa de terminar de reescribir lo que había averiguado en Wutherspoon cuando llegó Annie.

— Matthew está en casa de un amigo y tengo que ir a recogerlo dentro de poco.

Pensé que podía venir a verte antes por si tenías noticias.

— Y las tengo —dijo Candy—. Muchas, Anthony es prepotente y Terry está raro vestido con traje. Ah, un filete de ternera no es nada erótico porque los hace sentirse llenos y no tienen ganas de nada.

—No me refería a esas noticias sino a tus progresos con Wutherspoon. Ibas a ver a Gerald hoy, ¿no?

— Ah, sí. Gerald —Candy lo había olvidado por completo—. Sí, quedé con él.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Te dijo algo de su tío?

—No admitió que hubiera querido deshacerse de él, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Me enseñó las instalaciones, y me habló de todos los cambios que tiene previstos. Ah, y también vi la nueva línea de ropa interior de cuero. Tenías razón. Me sorprendería mucho que se vendiera... aunque Gerald dijo que es un gran mercado.

— Se equivoca, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora. Sigue. ¿Y qué más averiguaste? ¿Dijo algo de Franklin?

— Sí. Dijo que lo quería mucho. —Claro —repuso Annie.

—Y que se quedó muy sorprendido cuando su tío le legó la empresa.

— ¿De veras? — dijo Annie—. ¿Y a quién esperaba que se la dejara? Gerald no tenía más familia, a no ser que cuentes a su canario.

—Eso no lo mencionó, pero sí dijo que él no tomó salsa de gambas, por lo quetampoco pudo dársela a su tío.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Annie—. Sigue, ¿qué más? —No mucho —admitió Candy y

Annir la miró desilusionada—. Pero sabré mucho más la próxima semana. Voy a hablar con todos los que trabajan en Wutherspoon, y he quedado para cenar con Gerald el sábado por la noche.

—Gran estrategia, Candy. Una cita con un asesino. Estoy segura de que podrás sacar algo para tu artículo sobre el hombre ideal —Annie se puso en pie—. ¿Puedo ir al baño antes de salir a buscar a Matthew?

—Claro —dijo Candy mirando a Annie que desaparecía por el pasillo—;. No creo que sea un asesino y no es una cita —gritó—. Sólo va a contarme los planes de cambio que tiene. No se sabe qué podré averiguar.

— Yo sí espero averiguar algo —gritó Annie—. Voy a salir a tomar algo mañana con Stanley. —¿No te referirás a Stanley Gruber?

— Así es. ¿Podrías cuidar a Mattew?

—Claro, pero... pensé que Stanley estaba comprometido.

—Lo está —dijo Annie saliendo del baño y viendo el ceño fruncido de Candy—. No te preocupes. Sólo vamos a ir a tomar una copa para hablar del Informe Franklin.

— ¿Qué es el Informe Franklin?

— Es como he bautizado el asunto de la muerte de Franklin —dijo Annie vibrante de emoción —. ¿Te gusta? Podría ser el título de un libro, incluso estaría bien para tu artículo.

— No sé. Esta investigación tuya... no sé para qué sirve. No estoy muy convencida de que no fuera un accidente, y si no lo fuera, estoy segura de que Gerald no tiene nada que ver.

—Pues yo no estoy tan segura, pero aunque tengas razón, y él no lo hubiera hecho, alguien más podría haber sido. No soy la única que tiene sospechas. Stanley está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿De veras?

— Sí, por eso vamos a vernos mañana. Stanley quiere que comparemos nuestras averiguaciones.

— Suponiendo que Stanley sepa algo, lo que dudo mucho, ¿por qué querría decírtelo?

—Porque soy contable, claro. La gente nos cuenta todo tipo de cosas. Somos como un cura a quien vienen a confesarse.

—Entiendo.

—Vamos, Candy. ¿Por qué si no querría contármelo?

—¿Porque es heterosexual?

Mientras Candy interrogaba a Gerald, y Annie interrogaba a Stanley, Terry decidió hacer lo mismo con su hermana. Se acercó a su casa por la noche para recoger a los niños. No le gustaba la escena del helicóptero y necesitaba un par de actores que le ayudaran a hacer un simulacro. Mientras esperaba que fueran a buscar sus pistolas de juguete y otros artículos, Terry se apoyó en la encimera y le habló a Karen de su colaboración con Candy en el artículo para la revista.

Karen no sólo había oído hablar de la revista Hombres sino que era una ávida lectora y se quedó muy impresionada de que su hermano tuviera algo que ver con ella.

— ¡Estás escribiendo un artículo para la revista Hombres! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos—. Es increíble, Terry.

Por alguna razón, su asombro le pareció insultante.

— He escrito media docena de libros superventas y he aparecido en montones de revistas, Karen. Esto no es más que un pequeño artículo.

— ¡Sí, pero es para Hombres! Es impresionante que tus libros sean siempre de los más vendidos, y me parece asombroso verte en las revistas, aunque nunca he podido comprender por qué en cada entrevista tu color favorito es uno distinto.

— Depende del humor que tenga —dijo Terry sin darle importancia—. No sabía que leyeras la revista Hombres.

—Todas las mujeres la leemos. Todos los hombres guapos aparecen allí. Incluso hicieron un artículo sobre George Clooney y ahora tú estás escribiendo un artículo para ellos. No saldrás desnudo, ¿verdad?

—Santo Dios, no —dijo Terry con un escalofrío de pensarlo —. Y no estoy escribiendo el artículo yo solo. Trabajo con Candy en su artículo.

—¿Candy? —Karen abrió aún más los ojos — . ¿No hablarás de Candy White?

—Terry asintió con la cabeza y Karen se llevó la mano a la boca—. Oh, Dios mío, no lo puedo creer. ¡Conoces a Candy White!

Terry conocía a mucha gente famosa entre los que se incluían políticos, estrellas de cine y modelos, y su hermana nunca había reaccionado de aquella manera.

—Sólo es una periodista, Karen.

— Lo sé, pero es muy buena. Su artículo El placer del sexo con una misma fue todo un clásico.

¿El placer del sexo con una misma? ¿Candy había escrito sobre eso? ¿Y dónde y cómo habría recabado la información?

— Y su artículo sobre las prendas que te hacían sentir atrevida fue fascinante.

—Continuó Karen llena de emoción—. En cuanto lo leí, me compré unas zapatillas de correr nuevas.

— ¿Zapatillas de correr? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con...?

—Es algo de mujeres —le interrumpió Karen mirándolo con repentina curiosidad—. ¿De qué trata el artículo que estás escribiendo con ella?

—Trata de hombres. El hombre ideal, para ser más exactos —se aclaró la garganta—. De hecho, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Cuáles dirías tú que son las cualidades que un hombre de verdad debería tener?

— Veamos —dijo Karen arrugando la nariz mientras pensaba—. Guapo, gran sentido del humor, inteligente... — se mordió el labio inferior—. Supongo que alguien como Eddie.

—¿Eddie? —Terry trató de conciliar las cualidades que había dicho su hermana con su cuñado, pero no pudo—. ¿Te refieres a tu marido, Eddie?

— ¡No, me refiero al perro de Frasier, Eddie! ¡Claro que es mi marido, idiota!

— Ah —Terry no pudo pensar en una respuesta para aquello. Eddie tenía una tienda de muebles. Era un buen hombre pero no sabía hablar de otra cosa que no fueran sofás. Terry no diría que fuera el hombre ideal — . ¿Y yo qué? ¿Tú dirías que lo soy?

—Eres mi hermano, Terry. No te considero un hombre.

— Vaya, gracias.

—Pero si lo hiciera, supongo que pensaría que lo eres, sí. Desde luego has sido un buen hermano para mí. Ayudaste mucho a Eddie a montar su tienda, por no mencionar el dinero que aportaste para mi educación y las cosas que le has comprado a mamá. Has sido maravilloso.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hombre ideal —dijo Terry haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia a las palabras de Karen—. Cualquier persona lo habría hecho. Si hubiera sido tu hermana, también lo habría hecho. Lo que quiero saber es, si no fueras mi hermana, ¿me considerarías un hombre ideal?

—Ah —dijo Karen abriendo mucho los ojos—, supongo que sí.

—¿Es eso un sí o un no? —dijo él decepcionado.

—Eso es un sí —Karen lo miró y sonrió alegre—. Es verdad que pasas mucho tiempo escribiendo, y que tienes muchas manías con los alimentos y no eres la persona más ordenada del mundo. No sé si eres romántico... pero tienes un gran sentido del humor y eres muy, muy divertido y... siempre que vienes a cenar, friegas los platos.

—¿Fregar los platos es una cualidad del hombre ideal?

—Yo diría que sí. Eddie lo hace la mayoría de las veces. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él — dijo poniéndose colorada—. Y una de las cosas que más me excitan.

Terry abrió la boca para preguntar más, pero en ese momento llegaron sus sobrinos, Andrew y Jimmy, con sus armas de plástico, sus coches y otros juguetes.

— Hoy me toca a mí ser el malo, ¿verdad, tío Terry? —dijo Andrew — Jimmy ya lo fue la última vez.

—No es cierto —protestó Jimmy — Tú fuiste el malo. Yo tuve que hacer de la chica.

—Esta vez los dos podréis ser malos y usaremos las almohadas como si fueran el protagonista y la chica. Así ninguno de vosotros se hará daño.

Los chicos dieron gritos de alegría y corrieron hacia el coche. Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y los siguió. Lo de ser un hombre ideal era mucho más complicado que simular una escena del libro. Había que ser seguro de sí mismo, vulnerable y fregar los platos.

Se imaginó a Candy en su cocina mientras él terminaba de fregar los platos. Ella lo miraría con ojos de deseo y él la desnudaría allí mismo.

Le haría falta mucho más que fregar unos platos para atraer a Candy.

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les comento que esta historia es pequeñita... se me había olvidado decirlo, me parece que son diez capitulos, y no tiene epílogo, pero ya le haremos uno...  
**

**Linda noche...**

**Liz amiga, te cuento que tengo varios galanes favoritos, te digo algunos...**

**por supuesto Terry es el número uno, para mí...**

**coincido contigo con Travis Madox, y Cristian Gray, pero te cuento que también me encantó Cameron Briel, mejor conocido como Cam, de Fallen, por supuesto tambien me gustó mucho Daniel...**

**otro consentido mío es Alex Wolfe, de una novela que leí recientemente que se titula Adiós al ayer, que por cierto pienso adaptar pronto... y no me olvido que tambien me encantó Maximilien Vallerand de Boda entre extraños...**

**cuando me acuerde de otros te comento...**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_El hombre de verdad tiene buen gusto. No te extra-1e que la casa de un hombre así esté mejor decorada que la tuya. Los días en los que los hombres no se preocupaban por lo que los rodeaba son historia. La casa de un hombre es su castillo y quiere tenerlo lleno de hermosos detalles, entre ellos tú._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949_

Candy había estado en más de un apartamento de soltero, en parte por las muchas citas que había tenido en parte por el trabajo que estaba haciendo para la revista. Aún tenía que ver el lugar perfecto pero sabía que estaría lleno de detalles muy masculinos: librerías llenas de libros, una barra de bar en una esquina donde se alinearían botellas de buen vino que luego se serviría en copas del mejor cristal. La cocina estaría bien organizada y limpia.

La casa de Terry no era así. El miércoles, después de hablar con el hombre que regentaba un negocio multi aventura, Terry sugirió que pasaran por su casa para comparar las notas que estaban tomando.

Candy no creyó que fuera muy buena idea estar a solas con Terry en su casa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa.

De una sola planta, con un patio, y sin pretensiones, su casa estaba situada en un barrio tranquilo. Desde fuera, nadie diría que allí vivía un escritor famoso. Por dentro, la cocina era grande y rectangular. En una esquina había una mesa de camping de madera y la encimera estaba cubierta de cajas de cereales, botes de vitaminas y diferentes clases de té e infusiones. No era el más ordenado de los hombres, pero también era cierto que no había platos sucios en el fregadero.

Mientras Terry buscaba un bolígrafo, Candy echó un vistazo al resto de la casa.

En el salón había desperdigadas piezas de mobiliario de muy diverso estilo y colores que más parecían estar allí por la comodidad que por el diseño. Había tres habitaciones a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo, una de ellas su despacho y otra su dormitorio, en el que sólo había una cama sin hacer, una silla sobre la que se apilaba un montón de ropa y un mueble.

Era muy distinta de la casa de Gerald Charmichael. Candy la había visitado el sábado anterior después de la cena para terminar de hablar de sus planes de cambio en Wutherspoon Deportes al Aire Libre. Candy había accedido a ir allí porque así descubriría más cosas del jefe de Annie que tal vez afianzaran las sospechas de ésta.

En su lugar descubrió que tenía una bonita casa en un buen barrio y estaba decorada con asombroso buen gusto. Todo estaba extremadamente limpio y ordenado. Habían bebido un vino excelente en unas copas de fino cristal y habían hablado de los planes de Gerald para la empresa mientras ella deseaba encontrar un hombre más joven que se pareciera a él.

Bien, ese hombre desde luego no era Terry.

—¿Coleccionas juguetes en miniatura? —preguntó Candy cuando se sentó sobre un Ferrari de juguete que dejó sobre la mesa.

— No exactamente, aunque los utilizo de vez en cuando para representar escenas de mis libros —dijo él sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa y sirviendo una humeante taza de té para cada uno.

— ¿Representas las escenas con juguetes?

—A veces. Si no me salen bien, les pido a mis sobrinos que me echen una mano y la representen ellos.

Candy pensó quién le ayudaría con las escenas de cama. No, quería preguntárselo.

No creía que tuviera problemas para encontrar una voluntaria.

— Si eso tampoco funciona, tengo que buscar un lugar real que me sirva de modelo. Eso es lo que voy a hacer la próxima semana. Me voy a Seattle con Stear a ver cómo es un yate —arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto—. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de describir la escena del rescate pero no me sale. Hunter puede salvar a la chica, pero cuando lo haga no podrá saltar del barco sin que le disparen. La he escrito tres veces y las tres la he borrado.

—Veamos lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora — dijo Candy con una sonrisa, cambiando de tema—. Estamos de acuerdo en que son difíciles de encontrar, puntuales y bien vestidos.

— Me gustaría cambiar esa última por vestidos adecuadamente. Nadie lleva un traje para ir a hacer puenting... y mi héroe no va a ponerse uno cuando está entrando a escondidas en una base militar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Candy—. Me rindo.

—También quiero cambiar la de que no desayunan cereales. A mí me encantan.

Son buenos para el organismo.

—¿Tu héroe también los toma? —preguntó Candy consciente de que probablemente fuera un alimento sano, pero a ella no le gustaban.

—Mi héroe come lo que tiene a mano, pero no importa ahora. Cuando tienes que sobrevivir en la selva o en el desierto no te preocupas por tu nivel de colesterol. Si tuviera la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que desayunaría cereales en vez de lagarto asado.

— ¡Tampoco estamos diciendo que el hombre ideal desayune lagarto! —dijo Candy atragantándose con el té—. A Paty le daría un ataque.

— Supongo, aunque creo que tendría que saber cómo asar uno —dijo Terry tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué te parece «el hombre ideal vigila lo que come»? La gente de hoy en día se preocupa por su dieta.

Candy miró el estómago plano de Terry y sus músculos y retiró la vista rápidamente.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no deberían estar obsesionados con ella. No puede ser el centro de su existencia.

— Vale —concedió Terry sonriéndole y por un momento Candy olvidó lo que estaban haciendo.

—Entonces dejamos seguro de sí mismo, bien organizado, aunque no fanático del orden. Una vez salí con un tipo así. Era tan organizado que compraba las cosas por orden alfabético.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con él? —preguntó Chase.

—Rompimos. Bastó un viaje juntos al supermercado. Dejamos también inteligente.

— Pero quitamos lo de que no les gusta ocuparse de las labores de la casa —opinó Terry — Karen dice que los hombres que friegan los platos son excitantes.

— ¿Quién es Karen? —preguntó Candy sin poder contenerse, un poco celosa.

—Mi hermana —dijo él apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Dice que siempre que su marido, Eddie, lo hace, se excita aunque yo no lo comprendo. Eddie es un gran tipo, pero no me puedo imaginar que alguien pueda excitarse con él.

Candy se imaginó a algunos de los hombres con los que había salido fregando los cacharros. No era que muchos se hubieran ofrecido voluntarios aunque Owen había insistido. Desafortunadamente éste había resultado un fanático de la limpieza y cuando hubo enjuagado los platos hasta tres veces en agua caliente, Candy no recordaba haberse excitado nada. Sin embargo, la idea de Terry en aquella cocina, vestido sólo con unos vaqueros o menos, con los brazos llenos de jabón...

—Bien. El hombre ideal friega los platos. Algo se me ocurrirá con esto. Vale, hemos visto la confianza en sí mismo... pero también tenemos vulnerabilidad.

—Perfecto —dijo Terry con una sonrisa. Candy lo observó un momento, embelesada, y volvió a la lista.

— ¿Qué hacemos con lo de que «el hombre de verdad siempre da el primer paso»? No hemos preguntado a nadie por eso, pero creo que deberíamos cambiarlo. A un hombre con confianza en sí mismo no le importaría que una mujer diera el primer paso —dijo al tiempo que escribía.

—Depende —dijo Terry lentamente. — ¿Qué quieres decir? En tus libros las mujeres siempre se ofrecen a tu héroe y a él no le importa.

Terry se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—Eso es ficción pero esto es la vida real, y en la vida real depende del paso. A mí no me importa que una mujer me llame y me invite a salir siempre que su invitación sea para eso y no para meternos en la cama sin más.

— ¿No te gusta el sexo? —preguntó Candy sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo

— Vaya, nunca lo hubiera dicho por tus libros.

—Me gusta el sexo —dijo él mirándola disgustado—, en su justa medida, pero me gusta pensar que una mujer se interesa por otras facetas de mi personalidad. No me gusta que vengan a mí por el sólo hecho de que quieren acostarse con el famoso autor.

—No lo había pensado —admitió Candy mirándolo de arriba abajo — . ¿Te ocurre a menudo?

—Ocurre. Pero pasemos a otra cosa —dijo él sonrojándose—. ¿Dónde...?

— ¿De ahí sacas todas esas escenas?

—No, no es de ahí —dijo Terry—. Son producto de mi imaginación, salpicadas de algún detalle de la vida real, pero lo cierto es que las mujeres que sólo vienen a mí para ver si soy tan bueno como en mis libros me dan miedo. Es como si te estuvieran poniendo a prueba y lo último que necesitas después de un revolcón es que una mujer te diga «No está mal pero no eres tan bueno como en tus libros».

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho eso?

— ¡No! ¡Soy tan bueno como en mis libros! Pero saber que podría pasar añade presión al asunto.

—Siempre puedes decir no, Terry.

— Para, para. Soy un hombre no un santo —dijo Terry levantando las manos.

Que era un hombre estaba claro.

—Vale, ¿entonces qué hacemos con lo del primer paso? ¿Al hombre ideal no le gusta que la mujer dé el primer paso?

—No diría tanto. En algunos casos, una mujer tiene que hacerlo. Con hombres como el pobre Hubert, yo diría que es esencial. Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que mandarle un e-mail pidiéndoselo.

Los dos se rieron de la ocurrencia.

— ¿Qué te parece si decimos que a los hombres de verdad no les importa que ellas den el primer paso siempre que no sea para entrar en su dormitorio?

—Me gusta.

—Bien. Ahora veamos «un hombre de verdad te mima». Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en que es sensible a tus sentimientos.

—Lo dices porque acabamos de entrevistar a un psicólogo. Claro que él es sensible a tus sentimientos. Es sensible a los sentimientos de todo el mundo. Es parte de su trabajo. Los hombres normales no tienen ni idea de cuáles son tus sentimientos a menos que se los cuentes. A no ser que se trate de mi protagonista. ¡Él es tremendamente sensible!

— ¿Tu protagonista? —Se burló Candy—. Es el hombre más insensible que he visto.

Está bien que sólo sea un producto de ficción porque un ejército de mujeres muy enfadadas lo echarían a patadas de este planeta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Terry indignado—. Mi héroe es muy sensible.

Por ejemplo, sabe que a la heroína no le gusta estar atada ni que la secuestren. Si eso no es ser sensible, no sé lo que es.

— Tienes razón —dijo Candy—. No lo sabes. Un hombre sensible querría saber por qué la heroína está haciendo lo que está haciendo... cómo llegó a esa situación... por qué es importante para ella. Tu héroe no se preocupa de nada de eso. Hunter se pasa todo el libro preguntándole a Desmonda por qué vive con un ser tan vil como Dorian.

— Eso no es cierto —dijo Terry—. Dediqué más de medio capítulo a que Desmonda hablara de cómo quería vengar la muerte de su hermano.

—Cierto, pero siempre desde su punto de vista. ¡Nunca lo habló con Hunter y él tampoco le preguntó!

— De acuerdo, tienes razón en eso, pero...

— Tengo razón en muchísimas cosas —le interrumpió Candy—. Tu protagonista no se preocupa por su compañera. Se pasa el tiempo destrozando cosas y salvando al mundo del caos y la anarquía.

— ¡Eso no es lo único que hace! —exclamó Terry enarcando las cejas.

—No cuento el sexo, idiota —dijo Candy exasperada—Hablo de sentimientos. Tu héroe no conoce y no se preocupa por sus compañeras. No es así como actuamos las mujeres. Las mujeres no nos vamos a la cama con alguien sólo porque nos hayan salvado de unos terroristas. Tenemos que sentir algo más... y Hunter también debería.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Bueno... —Candy repasó mentalmente los libros de Terry—. Por ejemplo cuando se besan. ¿En lo único que piensa un hombre cuando besa a una mujer es cómo llevársela a la cama?

Terry abrió la boca para decir que sí pero de pronto cambió de opinión.

—No. Cuando besamos a una mujer sólo pensamos en eso, en besarla.

— Pues eso no es lo que piensa tu protagonista. Cuando besa a la chica, está planeando el siguiente golpe o adonde tiene que viajar.

— Eso no es verdad.

— Sí lo es. Por ejemplo en Desastre al atardecer. Hunter está besando a la chica y ¿en qué está pensando? ¡En cómo entrar en no sé qué complejo al otro lado del Atlántico!

— ¡Has leído mis libros! —dijo Terry radiante de alegría.

— He leído un par de ellos —contestó Candy, que más que leerlos los había devorado—. Y todas las escenas de besos son prácticamente iguales.

—Tal vez tengan algo en común —empezó Terry arrugando la frente y los labios

—pero... pero es que tampoco pueden ser muy diferentes. ¿De cuántas maneras se puede besar a una mujer?

Candy pensó de pronto que discutir con Terry sobre las diferentes maneras de besar no era lo más oportuno.

— No lo sé —dijo, impaciente por cambiar de tema—. Sí sé lo que es besar a un hombre y que hay distintas formas —insistió Candy. Ella prefería a los hombres que primero le mordisqueaban los labios y después la besaban de una forma intensa. Pensó en lo que sentiría al mordisquear las comisuras de los labios de Terry y sintió un escalofrío—. A ver, cuando besas a alguien ¿en qué estás pensando, en tu próximo libro o en ella?

—No pienso en mi libro, eso te lo aseguro. Pienso sobre todo en ella. De hecho, puedo asegurarte que estoy pensando en ella.

—Entonces tu protagonista debería hacer lo mismo.

— Puede que tengas razón —dijo Terry subiendo las piernas al banco y apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras miraba al techo—. Veamos. En el libro que estoy escribiendo ahora, los dos protagonistas se las han arreglado para averiguar lo que el malo planea y ambos tienen unos momentos para estar a solas — comenzó Terry con un tono acariciador ante el que Candy reaccionó instintivamente — La rodea entonces con los brazos y la besa —continuó Terry, cerrando los ojos—. En el momento que sus labios se rozan la misión deja de cobrar importancia para Hunter. Los labios de la chica son húmedos y ardientes. Juguetea con su lengua y el labio inferior de ella mientras la chica presiona su cuerpo contra el de Hunter ... — Terry abrió los ojos — ¿Eso es lo que ella haría, no? ¿Presionar con su cuerpo?

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo Candy con prácticamente un gemido.

— Bien —dijo Terry cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Bridgett le presiona con su cuerpo y Hunter sólo puede pensar en lo placentero que es estar tan cerca de ella, probar su sabor, sentir su pelo en las manos y el calor de su cuerpo. Cuando la acaricia con la lengua, sólo piensa en ella. Su presencia es lo único que invade su mente mientras se contonea junto a su cuerpo. Lo invade el deseo de empujarla contra la pared y tomarla allí mismo, aunque diez mil mañosos estuvieran al otro lado de la puerta dispuestos a matarlo —abrió los ojos y se enderezó—. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Fantástico. Excitante. Estremecedor. Quería representar con él esa misma escena en ese momento, en la cocina.

—No ha estado mal —dijo Candy.

Si escribía así, vendería otro millón de ejemplares. Candy lo observó tirado en el banco de la cocina, sin afeitar, con el pelo revuelto, mirándola con los ojos brillantes, travieso y muy sexy; no se parecía en nada a su Cary Grant. Besarlo sería igual: lejos de ser un beso tierno y delicado, sería pura sensualidad y excitación.

—Mejor que si hubiera estado pensando en peleas —añadió Candy volviendo a su lista y tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Volvamos a nuestro artículo. Nos falta la cualidad número cincuenta.

— ¿Qué te parece «el hombre de verdad sabe cargar una pistola en menos de dos segundos»? —sugirió Terry.

Candy le tiró el bolígrafo y él se rió.

— De acuerdo. De acuerdo, pero será mejor que no cuentes conmigo. Bastante difícil me ha resultado encontrar cuarenta y nueve. Tendrás que pensar tú en algo

—añadió Terry.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Candy levantándose. Si seguía mucho tiempo cerca de Terry acabaría escribiendo «el hombre de verdad sabe cómo y cuándo recuperarse sexualmente» o tal vez «el hombre de verdad no te susurra indecencias». Claro que tal vez alguno sí lo hiciera... si supiera el efecto que podría tener en algunas mujeres.

Decidió tachar esa posibilidad de la lista. No iba a decirle a ningún hombre algo así. Era un arma demasiado peligrosa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR PONER ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS ALERTAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola chicas, aquí les dejo un capitulo más, y aprovecho para contarles que me encontré con una serie de 8 libros que se llama "La dinastía Wolfe" todos estan escritos por diferentes autores, pero están relacionados entre sí, ya leí un par de ellos y estoy con el tercero... y me parece que son bastante buenos y estoy pensando en adaptarlos todos...en particular tengo interés por uno, pero no se si alguien aquí ya haya adaptado alguno...¿podrían ayudarme a saber si es así? y a decirme que les parece la idea...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Un hombre de verdad se ocupa de sus finanzas. ¿No se te dan bien los números?_

_No te preocupes. Tu hombre maravilloso está para eso. No sólo lleva al día su economía sino que también se ocupa de la tuya. Le gusta hacerlo, y, admitámoslo, probablemente sea mejor que tú. Siéntate entonces y disfruta. Él lo tiene todo bajo control._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949_

— Esto es una monumental forma de perder el tiempo —dijo Terry saliendo malhumorado de las oficinas de Aventura Fantástica, más disgustado de lo habitual y, desafortunadamente, más atractivo también. Para esa entrevista se había puesto unos pantalones de pinzas de color claro con una camisa, aspecto informal.

Terry había dicho que J.A. Talbot iba a ser el mejor de todos. Tenía que ser un hombre de verdad dedicándose a todas aquellas actividades de aventura: kayak, rafting, senderismo, pesca, camping. Esa era su idea de la verdadera hombría.

Candy no se había mostrado muy convencida. Por su experiencia, los hombres que disfrutaban al aire libre eran los que pensaban que una gran cita era ir a comprar una canoa.

El caso es que el señor Talbot no resultó ser así. Se notaba que disfrutaba estando al aire libre, pero se había pasado toda la entrevista hablando de...

— ¡Planes de pensiones! —exclamó Terry —. ¿Te lo puedes creer? no hacía más que hablar del mercado de valores y los fondos de inversión.

—Creo que eso se llama economía. Además, a mí me ha parecido muy interesante su plan de inversión.

— Su plan de inversión puede que fuera interesante, pero no se detuvo ahí. No sólo nos lo ha contado con detalle, sino que nos ha informado sobre los planes en los que deberíamos invertir nosotros. No sabía si estábamos haciendo nosotros la entrevista o nos estaba vendiendo un paquete de inversión.

A Candy tampoco la había impactado el señor Talbot. Había estado demasiado ocupada comprobando lo bien que olía Terry y lo encantada que estaba de verlo de nuevo. Sólo había estado fuera un día, pero se había acostumbrado a ir con él a las entrevistas. Y eso la incomodaba, igual que la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca. Había decidido no dejarse llevar una vez más por el hombre equivocado y allí estaba haciéndolo de nuevo.

—Tiene razón, Terry. La gente necesita tener un plan de inversión. Los hombres y las mujeres.

— ¡No me mires con esa sonrisa petulante! Tampoco es que tú seas un ejemplo planeando cosas.

—No lo soy —confesó Candy—. Bastante me cuesta saber lo que tengo que hacer cada mes. Pero no estamos hablando de mí. Hablamos del tipo de hombres que buscan las mujeres y ellos sí cuentan con un plan de inversión.

—Hunter no puede hacer algo así. No hay plan de pensiones para los hombres que arriesgan sus vidas salvando al mundo.

— Debería, al menos, pensar en ello —dijo Candy—. Los hombres de hoy en día deberían pensar en su futuro.

Y ella también debería pensar en su futuro y empezar a buscar ya a su hombre de verdad.

Terry levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

— Soy yo —dijo cuando Stear le contestó al otro lado de la línea—. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

— Será mejor que sea algo importante —dijo Stear—. Me voy a Las Vegas en un par de horas.

—Es importante.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Tengo un plan de pensiones?

— ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber yo si tienes un plan de pensiones? Yo sé que yo sí tengo uno pero no sé si tú lo tienes o no. Además, no es algo que yo debiera saber.

Soy tu agente, no tu asesor bursátil.

— ¿Tú tienes un plan de pensiones?

— Pues sí, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, no tienes aspecto de tenerlo, eso es todo — comentó Terry subiendo los pies a la mesa—. ¿Lo sabe Paty?

—Imagino que sí... al menos yo diría que sí —Stear se puso en guardia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que debería saberlo?

— Deberías comentarlo con ella, sí. El hombre ideal tiene que ocuparse del futuro de la pareja.

— Eso te deja fuera del grupo de los hombres ideales — dijo Stear riéndose.

— No es verdad —declaró Terry con superioridad—. Estoy pensando en matricularme en un seminario sobre finanzas.

— No puede ser —dijo Stear—. Nunca te han preocupado esos temas.

— Pues ahora sí.

— No me lo creo —insistió Stear — . No puedo creer que tú, que ni siquiera sabes qué porcentaje de derechos de autor tienes que exigir, ni el dinero que tienes en el banco, estés hablando de abrir un plan de pensiones.

—No sólo estoy hablando de ello. Voy a hacerlo. Vamos a entrevistar a un asesor financiero a finales de semana y voy a preguntarle —dijo Terry mirando la pantalla de su ordenador—. Y le transmitiré mi interés a Hunter también.

— ¡A Hunter! —exclamó Stear realmente alarmado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No estarás pensando en mandar a tu héroe a estudiar!

—Así es.

Candy había decidido no pensar más en la escena del beso que Terry le había leído en voz alta. Pero al ver que no era tan fácil, decidió llamar a Annie para que se pasara por su casa y así poder contárselo.

— Deberías haberle oído —le confesó — . Fue la escena de sexo más erótica que jamás he oído. Recitando en un susurro... a punto estuve de perder la cabeza y desnudarle allí mismo.

— Puede que no hubiera sido mala idea —dijo Annie—. Habría sido un buen material para el artículo.

Candy dejó de cortar la verdura. Claro que no habría estado mal. Probablemente habría sido genial. Así era Terry Baker. Aunque estuviera interesado, y no estaba muy segura de que así fuera, no podía acostarse con él. No era el modelo de hombre que buscaba. Sólo habría podido tener sexo con él y no le parecía buena idea.

—No voy a acostarme con Terry para obtener buen material para el artículo.

Creo que ya te lo he dicho.

—Pensé que a lo mejor habrías cambiado de opinión. Y hablando de artículos, ¿qué has averiguado de Gerald?

— Que vive en una casa muy bonita —dijo Candy—. Uno de los lugares mejor decorados que he visto nunca. Si lo hubiera visitado cuando estaba escribiendo En tu casa o en la mía, habría recomendado su piso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No lo hiciste con él, verdad?

—Santo Dios, no. Podría ser mi padre. Sólo hablamos de negocios —dijo Candy cortando el tomate en trozos pequeños para la ensalada. Bastante malo era ya que Gerald no fuera más joven. Si pudiera encontrar un hombre como él... —. Pero no es un asesino.

—Podría serlo —objetó Annie—. Parece que tiene una casa lujosa llena de muebles caros. Bien podría haberse deshecho del pobre Franklin para heredar el imperio Wutherspoon.

—Lo dudo. La mayoría del mobiliario lo compró de segunda mano y lo restauró él mismo.

— ¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó Annie entrecerrando los ojos con gesto suspicaz—. ¿Y crees que podemos fiarnos de su palabra?

—Por todos los santos, Annie. ¡No voy a investigar de dónde ha sacado ese hombre sus muebles! Estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Franklin. Tiene demasiado buen gusto.

— No hay ninguna regla que diga que alguien que tenga buen gusto no podría deshacerse de su tío.

—No hay pruebas de que quisiera deshacerse de su tío.

— Puede que no, pero... sigo pensando que hay algo raro en todo esto. Incluso si no hubiera sido Gerald, podría haber sido otra persona.

— ¿Como quién? — Preguntó Candy—. He hablado con casi todo el mundo y no he averiguado nada.

— ¿Tal vez la señora Glasier? He oído que discutieron unos días antes de la cena.

—Eso me dijo —repuso Candy abriendo el frigorífico en busca de un pepino —.

Pero de lo único que discutieron fue sobre las chaquetas de la temporada de otoño. Ella quería añadir algunas más de color rosa y él no estaba de acuerdo —Candy se quedó mirando la hortaliza de aspecto mustio — . Creo que no arreglaron el frigorífico. Sigue sin enfriar.

—Creo que tienes razón con la señora Glasier. Ella pidió carne asada, aunque creía que había pedido cordero — dijo Annie reflexionando—. ¿Y qué me dices de Marvin Singleton. Del departamento de marketing.

Candy pensó en el delgaducho Marvin y asintió. Tal vez fuera él. Según Stanley, no estaba muy contento porque a Franklin no le gustó el nuevo eslogan.

—Te refieres a Wutherspoon. Póntelo o te quedarás helado —preguntó Candy sintiendo un escalofrío—. Me lo contó, sí. Y estoy de acuerdo con Franklin. Aunque no creo que Marvin se deshiciera de Franklin porque éste tuviera buen gusto.

—Nunca se sabe cuáles son los motivos de una persona para hacer algo así. Y no sé lo que Marvin pidió en la cena. Dice que no lo recuerda —Annie echó un vistazo a los platos que Candy estaba preparando—. Hablando de comida, ¿eso es todo lo que vamos a cenar? ¿Fruta y verdura?

—Me temo que sí. El horno se ha estropeado y lo único que sé preparar sin cocina es ensalada y fruta.

—Pensé que después de todas esas entrevistas con chefs habrías aprendido algo.

—Pues no —dijo Candy poniendo los platos en la mesa—. No se supone que los entrevisto para que me den sus recetas. Las mejores recetas sensuales es un artículo más general. Voy a entrevistar al profesor Crenshaw en la universidad para hablar de los alimentos que tienen un efecto psicológico en el cuerpo.

—Bien —dijo Annie—. Cuando lo sepas, puedes prepararle una cena a Terry y probar tú un poco.

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó Candy mirando a su amiga.

— Oye, tienes que admitir que es un poco extraño. Mírate, pasas un montón de tiempo a solas con el hombre que escribe algunas de las escenas de sexo más tórridas del panorama literario actual y no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad. Parece como si ahora sólo te importara el trabajo.

— Se supone que eso es lo que estamos haciendo, Annie, trabajar —dijo Candy sonrojándose.

Annie hizo un gesto de incredulidad y Candy salió hacia el salón para buscar a Matthew. Annie se equivocaba. No necesitaba la comida para excitarse si él estaba cerca. Y desde luego, no hablaban de trabajo todo el tiempo. Terry le había hablado de su familia; de cómo su padre murió cuando él era muy joven y su madre había tenido que ponerse a trabajar para sacarle a él y a su hermana adelante. Por eso ahora era él quien se ocupaba de ella. Candy también le había hablado de su familia y de algunos de los artículos que había escrito, y de su deseo de trabajar en un campo más serio dentro del periodismo.

Cuando entrevistaron al detective privado, Candy le contó las sospechas de su amiga Annie sobre la muerte de su jefe.

— Annie quedará totalmente defraudada. Esperaba que pudiera averiguar algo de Gerald.

— ¿Y para qué quiere ideas Annie? —preguntó Terry. Así que Candy le contó toda la historia.

—Me temo que si no se anda con cuidado, podría perder su trabajo —dijo Candy finalmente.

—Si no tiene cuidado, podría perder algo más que su trabajo —murmuró Terry.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Que qué quiero decir? ¿Tú qué crees? Annie está buscando a un asesino y si lo encuentra, no creo que esté muy contento de que lo descubran.

Candy no lo había pensado. La idea de que alguien de Wutherspoon fuera un asesino le había parecido tan remota, que no había querido pensar más allá de eso.

— No hay razón para preocuparse. No ha habido ningún asesinato, así es que no puede haber asesinos tampoco.

— Espero que tengas razón. Los asesinos no son gente agradable precisamente.

Una vez conocí a uno y si te digo la verdad, no era agradable —dijo Terry sintiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Y cuándo has conocido tú a un asesino?

— Hace un par de años. Estaba escribiendo Tormenta a medianoche y quise saber cómo sería un asesino a sangre fría, así es que Stear, me presentó a uno —dijo Terry haciendo una mueca—. No fue una experiencia muy divertida. Menos mal que nos conocimos a través de los barrotes de la cárcel.

— Eso elimina a todos los que trabajan en Wutherspoon — dijo Candy, que estaba empezando a asustarse—. He conocido a todos y ninguno tenía pinta de ser un asesino a sangre fría.

— Harry tampoco lo parecía, Candy. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre corriente. Eso era lo que más me asustó —declaró Terry mirándola con seriedad.

Candy sintió que el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizaba. Si Annie o ella misma se cruzaran con el asesino, necesitarían tener de verdad a un héroe como Cary Grant cerca. Sólo esperaba conocer a uno antes de que ocurriera.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo, y una vez más les pido una disculpa por el incidente de ayer con el documento, ya tenía un poco de sueño, y seguramente un error de dedo hizo que subiera otro documento... pero en fin..._**

**_Liz amiga, te doy los títulos de los libros:_**

**_1.- El jardín secreto_**

**_2.- La reina de hielo_**

**_3.- Valor para amar_**

**_4.- Pareja de corazones_**

**_5.- Adiós al ayer_**

**_6.- el refugio de la novia_**

**_7.- el peso de las apariencias_**

**_8.- Noche de escándalo_**

**_No hay un orden para leer, son independientes, pero si guardan una relación, y cada uno está escrito por un autor diferente... según yo, no he visto en la pagina ninguno, pero no estoy muy segura... _**

* * *

_Un hombre de verdad no se lleva bien con los niños. No invitéis a vuestros sobrinos si queréis impresionarle. Claro que adorará a sus propios hijos aunque no los comprenda, y desde luego no quiere tener ninguna relación con los hijos de los demás._

_Prefiere una conversación chispeante a tener que cambiar pañales o limpiar mocos._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949_

El viernes por la tarde Candy fue con el fotógrafo a Wutherspoon. Tomaron las fotos, siempre con Angie posando, y finalmente Gerald se encontró con ellos cuando ya estaban recogiendo para marcharse.

—Hemos conseguido las fotos que queríamos —le dijo Candy—. Va a ser un gran artículo. Estoy segura de que atraerá mucho interés.

— Es maravilloso, Candy. Maravilloso. Nunca podremos darte las gracias lo suficiente.

Candy se sintió avergonzada. Allí estaba aquel hombre tan agradable dándole las gracias mientras ella se había dedicado a tratar de averiguar si era un asesino.

— No es nada.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, de veras —dijo él acercándose más a ella—. Escucha, sé que no te he avisado pero me preguntaba si estarías libre esta noche. Podríamos ir a cenar... o tal vez alquilar una película más tarde. Sería mi manera de darte las gracias por toda esa publicidad gratuita.

—Me encantaría pero me temo que no puedo. Le prometí a Annie que cuidaría a su hijo esta noche. Pero si quieres venir...

— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? — se apresuró a decir Gerald, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. No me gustan demasiado los niños... y me gustaría que fuera una velada especial. Ya te llamaré la próxima semana.

— De acuerdo —dijo Candy un poco decepcionada por su actitud. No debería, no obstante. Gerald no dejaba de ser una versión mayor de lo que ella estaba buscando.

La versión de su edad no pensaría lo mismo.

Esa noche decidió abordar a Annie en cuanto entró por la puerta para dejar a Matthew.

— Esto se tiene que acabar, Annie. No puedes ir por ahí acusando a ese hombre tan agradable de asesinato. Simplemente no es justo.

—No estoy acusando a nadie de nada. Sólo quiero saber qué ocurrió.

— Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea —dijo Candy bajando la voz para que Matthew no la oyera—.

Además, podría ser peligroso. Ya te conté lo que dijo Terry...

—Terry tiene una vivida imaginación, lo cual es natural viniendo de un escritor.

Además, no voy a hacer nada peligroso. Estoy buscando a alguien que deslizara un trozo de pescado en la cena de Franklin, eso es todo. Además, esta noche sólo he quedado con el señor Sweeny.

— ¿Quién es el señor Sweeny? —preguntó Candy.

— Dirige una contrata de limpieza. Stanley me dio una idea el otro día. Después de todo, los conserjes conocen todos los secretos de las empresas. Y ni siquiera estaré sola con él. Stanley me acompañará — dijo Annie antes de dar un beso a su hijo.

Candy cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue hacia el salón con Matthew.

— ¿Podemos ver una peli? —Preguntó el niño—. He traído una de mucho miedo.

— Claro —dijo Candy conectando el vídeo. Después de unos minutos de película, se dio cuenta de que Matthew no había exagerado nada al decir que daba mucho miedo.

La rubia protagonista estaba sola y se disponía a abrir la puerta tras la que la estaba esperando un tipo con un enorme cuchillo, en medio de un silencio sepulcral. En el momento en que el hombre levantó el cuchillo, la televisión y las luces se apagaron repentinamente dejándolos medio a oscuras.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Matthew agarrándole la mano a Candy.

—Tal vez se haya fundido la bombilla y se haya estropeado la tele al mismo tiempo —sugirió Candy con optimismo. Matthew no tenía ganas de soltarla, así es que tuvo que salir al pasillo a mirar los plomos con él. Probó todos los interruptores de la casa, pero ninguno funcionaba—. Parece que hay un problema con la electricidad —le dijo a Matthew finalmente.

— ¿Quieres decir que no funciona ninguna luz? — preguntó el niño con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— No creo —dijo Candy antes de llamar al portero. —Es usted la tercera persona que avisa —se quejó el hombre—. No sé cuál es el problema, pero tardará un rato en solucionarse.

— No tiene buena pinta —le dijo Candy a Matthew cuando colgó.

— Oh, no —gimió Matthew como si fuera a llorar—. No me gusta la oscuridad. No quiero estar a oscuras.

— No te preocupes —dijo Candy tomándolo en brazos— Ya pensaré en algo.

—Pues hazlo rápido. Me da miedo la oscuridad.

A Candy tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión, sobre todo después de ver la película.

Estaba buscando velas y linternas por toda la casa tratando de no pensar en el tipo del cuchillo, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Candy dio un brinco de sorpresa y deseó que fuera el portero para darle buenas noticias. Era Terry, y su voz parecía impaciente y distraída.

—Perdona que te moleste, pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

— Dispara —dijo ella que se sintió ligeramente más tranquila al escuchar la voz amiga.

— ¿Dijiste algo de que tu amiga Annie tenía un hijo de seis años?

— Sí, Matthew. De hecho, en este momento está aquí conmigo.

— ¿De veras? —el tono de Terry se volvió suspicaz—. ¿Por qué? ¿Su madre no estará por ahí buscando asesinos sueltos.

—No exactamente, no —dijo Candy haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Bien. En ese caso, ¿podrías traerlo a mi casa?

— ¿Para qué?

— Porque lo necesito —dijo Terry impacientemente—. Tenemos una urgencia.

Estoy tratando de representar la escena del rescate con el helicóptero y no tengo suficientes actores. Andrew está tratando de ser el piloto y uno de los malos y Jimmy el protagonista y otro de los malos, pero siempre acaban peleándose. No funciona.

Candy dudó. Llevar a Matthew a jugar a policías y ladrones con un escritor un tanto peculiar, no sería la idea que Annie tenía de una actividad educativa. Por otro lado, era mucho mejor que pasar la noche a oscuras.

— Vamos para allá.

En menos de media hora, Candy estaba en una silla en la sala de Terry. Habían retirado todos los muebles para dejar un espacio despejado en el centro en el que

Terry había colocado cuatro sillas de la cocina que simulara el interior del helicóptero.

Terry estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá repasando la escena con gesto serio.

—Entonces tenemos que el protagonista y la chica tratan de capturar el helicóptero para escapar. Él sale pero ella es atrapada. Jimmy, tú serás el piloto. Andrew, tú serás el malo...

—Me toca a mí hacer de malo —dijo Jimmy tirándole de la manga.

— Vale, Jimmy, tú serás el malo. Andrew, tú serás el piloto —se volvió entonces hacia Matthew, que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos como platos — . Tú serás el protagonista.

— Vale —dijo Matthew.

— Yo tampoco quiero ser el piloto —dijo Andrew—. Lo único que hace es recibir golpes en la cabeza. Quiero ser uno de los malos.

— Bueno, se supone que tiene que haber dos tipos malos... —dijo Terry acariciándose la barbilla en actitud pensativa... pero seguiría necesitando un piloto...

—dijo esto último mirando a Candy esperanzado—. Supongo que tú no...

— Claro —se ofreció Candy—. ¿Por qué no?

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Annie cuando llegó para recoger a Matthew —.

¿Has pasado la tarde con Terry y lo único que habéis hecho ha sido representar una escena de su libro? O estáis enfermos o sois muy raros.

— No es nada de eso —susurró Candy para no despertar a Matthew, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. La electricidad había vuelto —. Sólo le ayudamos con un par de escenas, y fue divertido. Terry me dijo que he sido el mejor helicóptero que ha tenido jamás.

— Eso es un cumplido —dijo Annie con sequedad—. Supongo que no habréis estado ensayando las escenas de sexo...

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás dejaría que tu hijo viera algo así! ¿Qué tal fue tu entrevista con el conserje? —preguntó Candy cambiando de tema.

— El señor Sweeny no sabía nada más que Franklin tiraba mucho papel y utilizaba papel para anotar de color verde en vez de amarillo —suspiró Annie—. Stanley se quedó muy decepcionado. Pensaba que el señor Sweeny podría darnos alguna pista válida.

—Pobre Stanley.

—No te preocupes. Pronto averiguaremos lo que ocurrió —dijo Annie levantando a su hijo del sofá—. ¿Vais a practicar alguna escena de sexo un día de estos?

-¿Qué?

—Terry y tú.

—No —dijo Candy—. Estoy tratando de encontrar al hombre ideal, ¿recuerdas?

También para mí.

— Claro —repuso Annie poco convencida.

Candy no estaba muy segura de si estaba convencida tampoco, sobre todo después de haber entrevistado a Ephram Enright. Ephram era un agente inmobiliario de elegantes y suaves modales, realmente encantador. Cuando Terry le preguntó cuáles eran las cualidades que él consideraba las del hombre ideal, había respondido que ser sociable, porque eso les iba bien tanto para su vida profesional como para las relaciones personales y sentimentales. Ephram era además un hombre guapo, pero no tanto como Terry. Hacía pesas tres veces por semana, e iba bien vestido. Había dicho que vestir bien era importante porque denotaba éxito.

Aquel agente inmobiliario no tenía nada de malo, pero a Candy no le decía nada, no la atraía. Si le hubiera pedido que salieran, probablemente habría rechazado la invitación. Sin embargo, si Terry se lo pidiera daría saltos de alegría. Estando cerca de Terry parecía olvidar sus intenciones de encontrar a un hombre maduro con quien tener una relación madura y duradera.

—Pareces apenada —dijo Annie a la semana siguiente cuando llamó a Candy para ponerla al día sobre sus investigaciones en la fábrica—. No me digas que se ha roto algo más en tu nuevo apartamento.

— Seguimos teniendo problemas con la electricidad — admitió Candy—. La luz va y viene, y las tablas del suelo están sueltas por algunos sitios. Cada vez que Terry asegura una con clavos nuevos, se suelta otro por otro lado.

—¿Terry te arregla el suelo?

—Trabajó en la construcción durante un tiempo — dijo Candy recordando los comentarios negativos que Terry le había hecho sobre su apartamento y las veces que había tenido que recordarse que el hombre de su vida no iría vestido con vaqueros y camiseta por muy bien que le sentaran—. He escrito parte del artículo sobre Wutherspoon pero no me gusta —continuó—. Y he probado tanta comida para mi trabajo sobre los alimentos que aumentan la libido que seguro que he engordado.

—No has engordado —dijo Annie—. Me he fijado y ni siquiera te han aumentado las caderas.

— Pues Terry piensa que sí. Lo dijo el otro día. En ese momento decidí que una de las cualidades del hombre ideal sería que nunca se le ocurriría decirle a una mujer que estaba engordando.

—Vaya —dijo Annie con seguridad — . Llegamos de nuevo al quid de la cuestión:

Terry.

Candy abrió la boca para negarlo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

— Tienes razón. Él es el problema. No estoy segura de si podría reconocer a mi hombre ideal cuando él está cerca porque estoy obsesionada.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de remediarlo?

— No pienso hacerlo —insistió Candy—, al menos no de la forma que tú sugieres.

— Sólo era una idea. Escucha, tengo noticias frescas — dijo Annie cambiando de tema—. Una de las dependientas oyó a otra decir que pensaba que Franklin era un tacaño. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que no es mucho —murmuró Candy.

—Bueno, pues yo no opino lo mismo. Stanley y yo vamos a ir a hablar con ellas por separado y después quedaremos para poner en común lo que hayamos averiguado.

Supongo que no podrías quedarte con

Matthew otra vez esta noche, ¿verdad? Stanley va a venir a casa y le ponen nervioso los niños.

—No me digas...

—Es un hombre, Candy —suspiró Annie—. Y a los hombres no les gustan los niños de los demás. Lo dice tu artículo.

—Ese artículo se escribió en 1949. Se supone que el hombre de hoy en día no piensa lo mismo de los niños. Deberías ver a Terry con ellos. Es genial —sonrió al recordarle corriendo por todo el salón jugando a policías y ladrones —. Claro que supongo que es así porque él también es como un niño.

— Lo que sea. ¿Me has dicho que puedes quedarte con Matthew?

— No —dijo Tara apenada—. Me temo que no puedo. Tengo una cita.

—¿Con Terry? —preguntó Annie.

— Santo Dios, no. Terry y yo no salimos como pareja. Además, está en Seattle.

He quedado con Lowell Thomas. Es uno de los hombres de mi artículo, el ecologista.

— ¿Qué tipo de ecologista? —preguntó Annie — . ¿El que va por ahí alabando las virtudes de una vida al aire libre o de otro tipo?

— ¿Cuántos tipos hay? —preguntó Candy confundida.

—El bueno y el malo —dijo Annie—. Yo salí con ambos antes de casarme con Archie.

El bueno es el que habla del aire libre. Es interesante, como si estuvieras viendo un documental. El otro tipo es el que quiere hacer cosas raras al aire libre, como acampar en la nieve. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez? Después de tenerte caminando entre la nieve y el hielo y hasta hacerte construir un iglú para que duermas en él. Eso no es una cita, Candy, es una prueba de resistencia.

—No vamos a hacer acampada en la nieve, Annie

—dijo Candy riéndose—, sólo vamos a cenar. Además, a lo mejor me gustaba. No me importó salir el otro día de excursión.

— ¿Cuándo has ido tú de excursión? —preguntó Annie.

—El otro día. Terry tenía que imaginar una de sus escenas en un bosque, así es que nos llevamos a sus sobrinos.

— A eso llamo yo una cita divertida —dijo Annie_. Terry, dos niños y tú rodeados de la salvaje naturaleza.

— ¡No fue una cita! —insistió Candy, aunque tenía que admitir que sí había sido divertido, a pesar de no ser su idea de una cita perfecta. Su hombre ideal nunca lo habría sugerido.

— Y hablando de citas —continuó Annie—, ¿a dónde va a llevarte tu ecologista?

— No estoy segura.

— Bueno, si ves nieve, empieza a preocuparte — Annie hizo una pausa—. ¿Terry estará también?

—No —dijo Candy.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No estabais haciendo esto juntos?

— Sí, pero Lowell me llamó y me dijo que si quería salir a cenar con él y pensé que sería una buena idea. Me daría la oportunidad de hacerme una primera impresión —dijo Candy pensando que tal vez encontrara en él a su hombre y así podría olvidar a Terry.

Desafortunadamente y a pesar de que Lowell era del tipo de ecologista bueno, según Annie, Candy no acabó de interesarse por él, ni en ninguno de los temas que trataron.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos llegando al final de la lista —dijo Terry después de haber pasado dos horas con un maestro de la guitarra clásica cuyos ojos oscuros y expresión conmovedora hacía predecir que sería un maestro también en lo relacionado con el amor, aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucho talento en otras cuestiones.

— Sólo nos quedan ocho o nueve —dijo Candy — . El dentista, el arqueólogo...

— No olvides el ecologista —señaló Terry —. Lowell no sé qué más. ¿Has concertado una cita con é quieres que yo... ?

— Ah, no tenemos que verle ya —dijo Candy sin darle mayor importancia—. Ya he hablado con él.

— ¿Sí? —Terry frunció el ceño — . ¿Cuándo?

—Hace un par de noches —contestó Candy y Terry frunció los labios de disgusto—. Me llamó para invitarme a cenar.

— ¿Cenar? —el disgusto de Terry se intensificó—. ¿Has tenido una cita con ese tipo?

Parecía como si hubiera robado un banco a mano armada a juzgar por su tono.

—No fue una cita propiamente dicha. Fue una entrevista.

— Una entrevista mientras os servían la cena — corrigió Terry y Candy asintió — .

¿Y la diferencia entre eso y una cita es...?

— ¡Una cita es algo diferente! —se quejó Candy moviéndose inquieta en su sitio mientras buscaba entre sus papeles con nerviosismo — . Aquí tengo las notas que tomé.

— ¿Y adonde fuiste a cenar en esa no-cita?

Candy miró la expresión de desaprobación de Terry y se quedó pensativa.

—A un restaurante. Nada lujoso. Lowell dijo que...

— ¿Lo conocías antes de ir a cenar con él? —la interrumpió Terry con los brazos cruzados.

—No. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo llamé para acordar una hora para hacerle la entrevista y él me sugirió...

— ¿Quieres decir que fuiste a cenar con un completo desconocido? —dijo Terry alzando la voz.

— ¡No fue así!

—Pues a mí me parece que fue así exactamente — dijo Terry acusándola con el dedo—. No es una buena idea. Una mujer no debería salir con un hombre al que no conoce de nada. Ese hombre podía haber sido un asesino.

— ¡No lo era!

—Pero no lo sabías cuando saliste con él, ¿o sí? —No se lo pregunté, si es eso lo que quieres saber. No es una de las preguntas que tengo previstas.

— Pues deberías —dijo Terry sin entrar en razón—. Aparte, se supone que estamos haciendo esto los dos juntos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó Candy levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. No sé por qué estás armando tanto escándalo pero si te molesta tanto, no lo volveré a hacer. Pensé que ahorraríamos tiempo.

— A mí me sobra. Y además, llegaremos a tiempo para publicar el artículo en la fecha prevista, pero para lo que no lo tengo es para repetir una entrevista porque tú la hayas hecho primero a solas.

— ¿Vas a entrevistar a Lowell de nuevo? —preguntó Candy, completamente aturdida.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no podré rebatir o confirmar tus anotaciones.

— ¿No puedes limitarte a confiar en mí?

—No, no puedo —dijo Terry mirándola con aspecto enfadado—. No me parece serio.

—Supongo que no —comentó Candy, aunque pensaba que Terry se estaba comportando muy poco razonablemente. Tomó nota de ello. El hombre ideal le daría a todos los asuntos la importancia en su justa medida.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido celos? —preguntó Terry a Stear al día siguiente.

Según éste, su viaje a las Vegas no había sido un éxito.

—Por supuesto que sí. Supongo que todo el mundo los ha sentido alguna vez en su vida —dijo Stear mirando a Terry con obvia curiosidad —. ¿Por qué? ¿No estarás pensando que tu protagonista tiene que sentirlos?

—No —dijo Terry haciendo girar entre los dedos la botella de agua—. Es Candy.

Decidió entrevistar a uno de los hombres de la lista ella sola.

— ¿Y qué pasa? Hacer las entrevistas por separado parece una buena idea de hacer este trabajo.

— ¡Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa! — exclamó Terry—. Se supone que tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

— Y no te gusta que se cite con otros hombres a solas.

— ¡No, no me gusta! Me saca de quicio. No tenía que haber ido a cenar con ese ecologista la otra noche, ¿Qué demonios puede ver una mujer en un ecologista?

Lo único que hacen es ir por ahí hablando del medio ambiente.

—El medio ambiente es un tema candente en este momento. Me pregunto si a Paty le interesará. Tal vez debería comprarle una parcela de jungla o algo así.

—Yo estoy a favor de la protección del medio ambiente —dijo Terry en tono malhumorado—. Si no lo estuviéramos ¿dónde viviríamos? Pero ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que me dijo que había salido a cenar con ese hombre y me dieron ganas de ir a buscarlo y darle un puñetazo —dijo Terry de golpe y dio un largo sorbo de agua—.

Supongo que me puse celoso.

— Yo también lo creo pero no te culpo. Yo también estaría celoso si la mujer con la que me acuesto saliera a cenar con otro.

—No me acuesto con Candy —declaró Terry. Stear se quedó inmóvil con su Martini en la mano a medio camino entre la mesa y la boca.

— ¿Como que no te acuestas con ella?

— Pues eso, que no lo hago. ¿Por qué creíste que lo hacía?

—Lo di por hecho, eso es todo —dijo Stear mirándolo—. Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, siempre estás hablando de ella, simplemente asumí que... bueno, ella es una mujer y tú eres tú y... ¿Seguro que no te acuestas con ella?

Terry se sonrojó sólo al pensar en Candy y él juntos desnudos.

—Créeme, si me acostara con Candy, lo sabría.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo estás haciendo?

—No es como las demás —dijo Terry.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Por la forma en que hablas, parece que te interesara realmente.

Terry pensó entonces en sus ojos verdes, su amplia sonrisa, sus delicadas curvas, el rubor de sus mejillas después de hacer el helicóptero...

—Me interesa, pero yo no soy su tipo. Quiere a alguien del tipo de Cary Grant.

¿Tú dirías que yo soy ese tipo? ¿Tú me ves a mí como ese tipo de hombre?

—No —dijo Stear riéndose—.

— Desde luego no me ayudas nada.

—Te estoy diciendo lo que veo, pero nunca se sabe. Las mujeres cambian de opinión. Mira a Paty. A ella solía gustarle el tipo Stear y ya no.

— Sí, bueno, no creo que Candy vaya a perder la cabeza por alguien como yo —dijo Terry sintiéndose abatido.

— Deja que lo piense. Tal vez se me ocurra la manera de arreglar tu vida, aunque sea incapaz de encauzar la mía —dijo Stear tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa—. ¿Le entusiasmó a Candy el ecologista?

— No lo creo —repuso Terry tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho Candy sobre él.

— Bien. Entonces aún tienes una oportunidad. Ya lo tengo. ¿Por qué no le preparas algo romántico? Ya sabes, velas, vino, ese tipo de cosas. Me has dicho que un hombre de verdad sabe cómo ser romántico.

— Yo no soy así —dijo Terry con un escalofrío—. No se me da bien hacer nada de eso. Además, Candy me dijo que lo de ser romántico está dentro de cada uno, pero puede que la otra persona no lo sea. Por ejemplo, Karen piensa que Eddie es romántico cuando friega los cacharros después de la cena. Yo no puedo ponerme a fregar delante de Candy.

—Dímelo a mí —asintió Stear — . Yo fregué los cacharros la otra noche y tanto la sirvienta como Paty creyeron que me había vuelto loco.

A la noche siguiente, Terry salió a cenar con Susana. La editora de Paty, Stear le había pedido que lo hiciera por él porque le agradaría a Paty.

Desafortunadamente no hubo ninguna química entre ellos. Terry la llevó a un restaurante marroquí que le había recomendado Stear, pero resultó ser muy decepcionante porque no le gustaba casi ninguna cosa. Susana fue todavía más decepcionante.

— Dime, Susana, ¿Cuál es tu idea de un hombre ideal? ¿Crees que el héroe de mis novelas lo es?

— Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir Susana—. Creo que es magnífico. No me casaría con él pero sí me acostaría con él.

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Terry un poco irritado.

—Bueno, no es del tipo de hombres que se casan —explicó Susana—. Quiero decir que es excitante y muy guapo, y por lo que parece estupendo en la cama, pero dudo mucho que sacara la basura.

— ¿La basura? ¿Eso es lo que debería hacer el hombre ideal?

—El marido ideal sí —dijo Susana—. Yo nunca me casaría con uno que no hiciera eso por mí.

Terry observó cómo se atusaba el cabello una vez más y decidió que pasar la noche con ella estaba fuera de toda lógica. Haría exactamente lo mismo que había hecho Elisa y las demás: dejarle después de unas semanas y, probablemente, a él no le importaría.

En ese momento la única mujer con la que quería estar era con Candy. No había otra solución: tenía que intentar prepararle algo romántico.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS... ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA... MAÑANA SUBO EL ÚLTIMO Y SI PUEDO, EL EPÍLOGO, ES QUE AÚN NO LO ESCRIBO, PERO ESPERO HACERLO...**

* * *

Capítulo 9

_Un hombre de verdad es romántico por naturaleza. Nadie mejor que tu hombre para prepararte una romántica cena con velas y flores._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949_

—No es sólo la comida. Es el ambiente —decía Armand, de pie en medio de la cocina de su restaurante—. Ven conmigo y te lo enseñaré.

La guió hacia la elegante zona de mesas donde los camareros se afanaban en prepararlo todo para la hora de la cena.

—Éste es el sitio al que uno llevaría a una mujer para una cita romántica.

—continuó Armand.

—Es perfecto —dijo Candy tomando nota mentalmente de los cojines y las mesas estratégicamente colocadas con suficiente separación como para dar la adecuada intimidad, con la cubitera de plata junto a cada una. Armand tenía razón. Aquélla era la forma de seducir a una mujer. Era el tipo de lugar que elegiría un hombre como Gerald.

—Ésta es la forma de ganarse el corazón de una mujer —continuó Armand haciendo un amplio gesto con el brazo—. Y el plato de la cena sería pescado.

—¿Pescado?

—Eso es —dijo Armand acompañando sus palabras de un gesto de asentimiento

—. No hay nada como el pescado para incitar a un hombre o a una mujer. Lenguado con salsa de langostinos y cangrejo, o tal vez una langosta. Si un hombre te invita a cenar langosta, ten cuidado. En su mente hay algo más que una cena tranquila.

— Eso suena maravilloso —reconoció Candy siguiéndole de nuevo hacia la cocina—.

Pero me temo que no tendría mucho efecto sobre mí porque no me gusta el pescado.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo Armand dándole unos suaves golpecitos en el

hombro —. Una de mis creaciones de pescado tiene un sabor tan especial que no

sabrías lo que es: Volaise a la Grecque. No dirías que contiene una deliciosa salsa de

ostras si sólo lees el nombre en la carta. Lo mismo ocurre con la ensalada César, todo

el mundo olvida que tiene salsa de anchoas. Aparece en la carta, pero en letra pequeña.

Pero tendremos que cambiar eso —el buen humor se esfumó de su rostro. Después de lo que nos pasó hace un par de meses, he dado orden a todos los camareros de que se aseguren de que explican a todos los clientes los ingredientes de todos los platos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Candy con suspicacia.

—Fue terrible —dijo Armand con abatimiento—. Un hombre tenía alergia al pescado...

— ¿No se referirá al señor Wutherspoon, verdad?

—Exacto —Armand empezó a batir unos huevos en un recipiente—. Pero no fue culpa de nadie. Alguien lo pidió y lo preparé.

— ¿Está diciendo que alguno de los empleados del señor Wutherspoon pidió su Volaise á la Grecque?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Replicó Armand un tanto indignado—. Es una de nuestras especialidades. Pero no tiene nada que ver con la muerte del señor Wutherspoon. No fue él quien lo pidió.

— Y supongo que no sabrá quién lo pidió... —Pues no, pero estoy seguro de que no fue el señor Wutherspoon.

Candy condujo hasta casa pensando en lo que Armand acababa de contarle. Tal vez Annie tuviera razón en sus sospechas, claro que también pudo haber sido una casualidad, aunque inevitablemente aquello hacía más plausible la teoría de Annie. La llamó por teléfono en cuanto llegó a casa.

—Nadie mencionó nada de Volaise á la Grecque

—Admitió Annie—, pero apuesto a que fue Marvin. Te dije que era sospechoso. No puedo esperar a ver a Stanley para contárselo.

—No deberíamos sacar conclusiones precipitadas

— dijo Candy con cautela, aunque estaba tan nerviosa como Annie.

La euforia duró poco, no obstante, porque a los pocos minutos subió el portero de la casa para decirle que estarían sin corriente eléctrica otra vez y no sabía durante cuánto tiempo. Era evidente que no podría usar la cocina y la idea de quedarse allí en un apartamento a oscuras no era nada tentadora.

Se estaba cambiando de ropa rápidamente pensando en preparar una ensalada de nuevo, cuando Terry llamó.

—Te llamo para invitarte a cenar —dijo. — ¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy mirando el horno.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? — dijo Terry irritado — , porque quiero que vengas a cenar. ¿Qué otro motivo debería haber?

—Podrías hacerlo para convencerme para ir a tu casa y ayudarte a representar alguna otra escena de tu libro.

— Podría —dijo Terry —, pero no es así.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —le aseguró Terry—. Nada de representaciones. Sólo tú, yo y la cena.

Candy no le creyó pero pensó que incluso ensalada y pizza vegetal eran mejor que el plan que ella tenía en su casa.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegó a casa de Terry cuarenta minutos después, vio que la ensalada y la pizza no estaban en el menú. La casa estaba recogida y la mesa puesta, y Terry estaba impecable en la cocina vestido con unos pantalones claros y un polo de color verde.

—Estoy preparando Espaguetis á la Terry. No habrá carne en el menú pero sí suficientes tomates para darte todas las vitaminas que necesitas en un mes.

Sonaba y olía delicioso, por no decir que también parecía delicioso. Candy se apoyó en la encimera y observó cómo cocinaba mientras le contaba las últimas noticias.

—Estamos a punto de resolver el misterio. ¿No es emocionante?

— No sé si yo lo definiría como emocionante — dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. No creo que Annie y tú debierais ir por ahí tratando de cazar a un asesino. Si tenéis razones para sospechar de alguien deberíais acudir a la policía.

Candy quedó un poco decepcionada con aquella contestación. Su Cary no habría dicho algo así, sino que se habría ofrecido para ir a por él. Pero Terry no era Cary.

Miró sus brazos y la soltura con la que se movía por la cocina y deseó que lo fuera.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo? —se ofreció Candy pensando que tal vez si hacía algo se olvidaría de él.

—Ponte cómoda. Terminaré la ensalada y estaré contigo en un minuto —dijo él haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo —dijo Candy dirigiéndose hacia el salón, que también estaba recogido. Lo mismo que el cuarto de baño y al pasar por el dormitorio de Terry pudo comprobar que también lo había ordenado. Regresó al salón y de pronto se detuvo y pensó en todo aquello: la casa perfectamente recogida, cena especial, una bonita mesa... todo lo que incitaba al sexo. Si fuera otro hombre, pensaría que estaba intentando seducirla.

Pero no era otro hombre. Era Terry. La idea de Terry de seducir probablemente sería preguntar directamente « ¿Quieres que nos acostemos?» Claro que tal vez estaría cambiando. Debería poner alguna excusa y marcharse.

Regresó a la cocina y vio a Terry removiendo la salsa, con el pelo rizado por el vapor que subía de la olla. Candy absorbió el maravilloso aroma y su estómago gruñó. Tal vez Terry no estaba intentando seducirla. La gente ordenaba sus cosas por muchas otras razones. Parecería una idiota si salía de allí gritando. Ya se le ocurriría la manera de salir de allí de forma elegante.

Terry alzó la vista y sonrió, una sonrisa sexy e incitadora y Candy tuvo que esforzarse por respirar. Tal vez no tuviera que salir de allí, después de todo. El teléfono sonó en ese momento rompiendo el encanto. Terry murmuró algo casi ininteligible y fue a contestar. Terry se puso a darle vueltas a la salsa.

—Cambio de planes —dijo Terry mientras le quitaba la cuchara—. Karen tiene que ir a una reunión del colegio y Eddie no puede llegar pronto a casa. Quiere dejar a los niños aquí —parecía tan decepcionado como ella. Sólo será una hora.

— No pasa nada —dijo Candy. Con los niños por allí no pasaría nada; él no se le insinuaría y ella tampoco.

Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No es lo que yo había planeado, pero Karen...

—No pasa nada, de verdad —dijo Candy señalándole con el dedo—. Pero no te creo.

Sospecho que tu plan era interpretar otra escena para tu libro.

—Te prometo que no era ésa mi intención —dijo él con una mueca.

Aunque finalmente es lo que terminó siendo. Comieron los espaguetis mientras los niños veían la televisión en el cuarto de estar pero cuando terminaron, Andrew y Jimmy pidieron a su tío representar alguna escena del libro. Terry se negó.

— Ya hemos hecho la del helicóptero. Ya la he escrito.

— ¿No tienes ninguna otra escena más? —pidió Jimmy.

— Sólo la de la huida del yate, pero no somos suficientes.

—Llamemos a Matthew —propuso Andrew — . A lo mejor puede venir.

Al final lo hicieron. Annie estaba encantada de poder salir un rato y Matthew estaba encantado de hacer de malo. Eran más de las diez cuando Terry decidió que ya era suficiente.

— Ya está bien. Chicos, a ver la tele al cuarto de estar.

Los chicos se quejaron pero obedecieron. Terry preparó té para Candy y él y se fueron al salón. Candy se sentó y se hizo un ovillo en un extremo del sofá y Terry se acomodó en el otro. El juego la había hecho olvidar el cuerpo del hombre pero estirado en el sofá, volvió a pensar en él.

Buscó algún tema de conversación... cualquier cosa... que la ayudara a no pensar en aquel increíble cuerpo y cómo le gustaría estar con él.

— Esa escena, la que hemos estado ensayando, ¿cómo termina?

—Veamos. Hunter rescata a Bridgett, llegan a una isla, y allí tienen una aventura.

—Entiendo —dijo Candy tratando de ignorar la sensación que tenía de que aquello no era una buena idea—. Han estado a punto de morir y por eso se van a la cama.

— No es una cama exactamente. Están en una isla, ¿recuerdas? Lo hacen en la arena, pero es muy parecido — dijo Terry y Candy frunció el ceño — . Oye, ha sido idea tuya.

— Yo no recuerdo ni siquiera haberlo sugerido.

—Pues lo hiciste. Hablar contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que si algo así ocurriera, si la mujer por la que Hunter siente algo estuviera en grave peligro, querrían estar juntos cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Aquello no sonaba mal. De hecho, sería justo lo que ella sugeriría.

— ¿Quieres leerla? —añadió Terry. —Bueno, yo...

—Iré a buscar el manuscrito. Candy abrió la boca para rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero Terry ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Candy dudó un momento. En realidad, pensó que no tenía por qué pasar nada porque ella había leído escenas de sexo escritas por Terry antes y podría controlarse. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo expresarían sus sentimientos.

—Tendrás que leer la versión anterior. La impresora está estropeada y no puedo imprimirlo nuevo. Es sólo el tóner. Sé cómo arreglarlo pero me llevará una hora —dijo Terry dándole los papeles a Candy—. Primero tienes que leer esto, y después esto. No, así no es. Es primero esto y luego...

—Está bien —dijo Candy—. Puedo... —Será más fácil que te lo lea yo —dijo él sentándose—. Puedo seguir mis anotaciones mejor que tú.

Candy recordó la sensación que había tenido cuando Terry le recitó la escena del beso y pensó que aquélla era una malísima idea.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Ya lo leeré en otra ocasión.

—No me importa hacerlo —insistió él estirándose en la silla y tomando los papeles—. Además, las historias deberían leerse en voz alta al menos una vez.

Terry empezó a leer.

Hunter bajó corriendo las escaleras esquivando las balas mientras un reloj invisible marcaba la cuenta atrás dentro de su cabeza. Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…

Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar hasta la escena en la que Hunter buscaba a Bridgett desesperadamente mientras los malos lo acosaban. Pasó por todas las emociones posibles, desde el miedo a que Laromee la hubiera matado, hasta el alivio más absoluto cuando por fin la encontró.

— ¡El barco de Laromee ha explotado! —exclamó Candy.

— Sí, pero Laromee no estaba dentro. Saltó en el último momento. ¿Pero dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, Hunter encuentra a Bridgett, saltan del barco y nadan hasta una isla. Ahí empieza la escena de amor. ¿Preparada?

— No puedo esperar —dijo ella sin contenerse.

— De acuerdo.

Hunter la rodeó con sus brazos. Bridgett apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hunter, con su cuerpo presionando el de él para estar aún más cerca. El abrazo de Hunter se hizo más fuerte. Él no había planeado que ocurriera algo entre ellos.

Todavía había un misil suelto que tenía que recuperar, un villano y un buen número de sus matones a los que capturar. No había tiempo para nada más que planear su próximo movimiento. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla, sentirla cerca de él, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Notó los labios de la chica en su cuello, suaves y tibios, y algo en su interior despertó. El frío del océano dio paso a un calor acuciante. Era ella. La deseaba, más de lo que había deseado nunca a otra mujer. Bajó la cabeza y halló sus labios. Bridgett se retorcía entre sus brazos devolviéndole el beso con desesperada pasión, como si no fuera suficiente. Hunter la besó una y otra vez, profundamente, mientras sus cuerpos se adaptaban perfectamente al del otro, y los jadeos apasionados lo animaban a continuar. De pronto, Bridgett lo apartó de sí un momento.

— Te quiero, Hunter, y quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora, aquí. Hunter dudó un momento. Una voz en su interior le decía que aquél no era el momento ni el lugar. Bridgett se quitó el jersey negro y se desabrochó el sujetador dejando a la vista dos pechos turgentes. Hunter los miró y después la miró a ella. Al demonio con todo. No le importaba otra cosa en ese momento la necesitaba con urgencia. Acercó su boca y mordió uno de aquellos pezones y Bridgett le acarició el pelo mientras. Hunter rodó arrastrándola con él hasta que quedó sobre ella y fue recorriendo aquel cuerpo suave con sus labios; el otro pezón, después sus labios ardientes mientras acariciaba con la mano los senos. Bridgett se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo masculino, gimiendo. Le había puesto las manos en las nalgas, animándole a entrar en ella. Sus caderas se arqueaban hacia arriba mientras Hunter luchaba por recuperar el control.

—Dame un minuto, cariño.

—No, hazlo ahora.

— Todavía no —contestó él quitándole el resto de las prendas y buscando con sus labios el húmedo centro del deseo femenino. Quería saborear y oler el cuerpo excitado de la chica, aunque los movimientos agitados lo estaban llevando a su límite.

Hunter la acarició con la lengua y Bridgett gimió en voz alta. Quería oír aquel sonido una y otra vez. Abrió entonces las piernas de Bridgett y...

Terry dejó el manuscrito a un lado y se quitó las gafas para frotarse el arco de la nariz.

—Esto no funciona, ¿verdad?

Candy estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá. ¿Qué no funcionaba? Ella sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Le hervía la sangre y no podía dejar de imaginarse a Terry haciéndole a ella lo mismo que Hunter a Bridgett. Si funcionara un poco mejor saldría ardiendo en el sofá.

— Bueno... yo no diría eso —contestó Candy tratando de formar la frase.

—Hay algo que no me gusta cómo suena. La forma en que empieza es algo confusa. Tal vez no deberían estar en la arena. Tal vez deberían estar sentados junto a un riachuelo proveniente de las montañas, o una cascada. Además, él todavía está completamente vestido — dijo Chase con el ceño fruncido y de pronto se tiró al suelo—. Ayúdame a representar la escena.

Candy no se movió. ¿Le estaba sugiriendo que...?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Terry mientras daba unos golpecitos en el suelo junto a él.

El ruido de la televisión y la risa de los niños se oían en el cuarto de estar. Terry no estaba sugiriéndole nada raro. Sólo representarían el principio de la escena.

—Nada —dijo Candy sentándose junto a él.

—No te sientes así sin más —le indicó Chase—. Has llegado a la isla nadando.

Estás exhausta, y no puedes apoyarte en el sofá, tampoco. Estamos en la arena, ¿recuerdas? Sólo lo tienes a él para apoyarte.

Candy se acercó más a Terry y éste la rodeó con un brazo mientras miraba atentamente las hojas escritas.

— Así está mejor —continuó — . Ah, y recuerda que tienes un vendaje en el brazo —añadió Terry apuntando algo en la hoja mientras Candy trataba de ignorar el calor que sentía entre las piernas ante la proximidad de Terry, abrazándola—. Había olvidado lo del brazo. Hunter deberá tener cuidado. Veamos, él la está abrazando, están en el suelo y bla, bla, bla... vale, y esto también está bien. Ahora llegamos a la parte que...

— ¿Qué parte es ésa? —preguntó Candy tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz entrecortada.

—La parte en que Hunter la besa. Es algo así.

Terry la besó. Sus labios eran suaves y los utilizó para acariciar con ellos los labios de Candy y a continuación introdujo la lengua en la boca de ella, con sus cuerpos muy cerca el uno del otro. Candy emitió un ligero sonido de placer mientras levantaba el brazo hasta el cuello de él y lo acercaba más a ella para poder seguir saboreándole, sintiéndole, oliéndole, pero con cuidado porque se suponía que estaba herida. Terry mordisqueó el labio inferior, recorrió con la lengua la mejilla y finalmente hundió la cara en el cuello de Candy.

— Creo que no es así como lo quiero —gimió al oído de ésta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella entre jadeos.

—Probemos de nuevo —dijo él y cambió de postura de forma que su espalda se apoyó en el sofá y en el movimiento la arrastró con él hasta que quedó con las piernas abiertas sobre él. Terry la volvió a besar, apasionadamente, y Candy respondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, con los senos contra el torso de él, sintiendo entre sus piernas la potente erección. Candy lo deseaba, quería...

El sonido del timbre, seguido de las pisadas de los chicos por el pasillo, hizo que se detuvieran.

—Mi mamá ha venido —gritó Matthew.

— La nuestra también —gritó Andrew a continuación—Tío Terry, ¿dónde estás?

— Aquí —gritó Terry en respuesta pasándose la mano por el pelo y respirando profundamente para calmarse antes de ponerse en pie—. No te muevas de aquí. Yo me ocupo.

Candy no podía hacerlo. Se apoyó en el sofá mientras oía a Karen dar las gracias y después a Annie, que preguntó si Candy todavía estaba allí.

Candy se levantó. Todavía estaba allí y no debería porque cuando Karen se fuera, y Annie se fuera, y los niños se fueran se quedaría a solas con Terry y no sabía lo que podía pasar. Vale, sí sabía lo que pasaría y no creía que fuera buena idea. No quiso recordar la suavidad de los labios de Terry y el deseo que despertaba en ella. Karen y sus niños se habían ido ya. Annie seguía allí, dando las gracias a Terry y preguntando a Matthew, mientras miraba por encima de los hombros de ambos con curiosidad.

— Ah, aquí estás —dijo al ver a Candy—. Quería darte las gracias por haberte hecho cargo de Matthew esta noche.

— De nada —contestó Candy—. Ha sido divertido, de verdad —Candy miró a su alrededor buscando su abrigo—. Debería irme yo también. Tengo que...

— No, no deberías. No puedes irte ahora —dijo Terry rodeándola con un brazo y acariciándola ligeramente Te necesito para mi pequeña labor de investigación literaria.

Candy notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto. Se apoyó contra él y miró a Annie sonriente.

— Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo. Le estoy ayudando con su labor de investigación.

— Claro. Investigación. Pasadlo bien —dijo tomando la Matthew de la mano—.

Vamos, Matthew. Tú eres demasiado joven para ese tipo de investigación

— salió y cerró la puerta.

— Es tarde. Debería...

— No es tarde, y además, ¿qué pasa con mi libro?

— dijo Terry poniéndole los brazos por encima de los hombros —. ¿Quieres ser la responsable de otra escena mal escrita?

Candy lo miró a los ojos llenos de pasión. No era su hombre ideal, pero en aquel momento no importaba. -No. —Bien —dijo él acercándola más a sí y besándola.

Eran besos impacientes y apasionados que la dejaron sin aliento, pero con una exquisita sensación de placer. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaban moviéndose hasta que notó que estaba contra la pared y al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraban en el dormitorio de Terry. La visión de la cama le recordó lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Pensé que se suponía que estábamos en una playa.

—Esto es la playa. ¿Es que no tienes imaginación? —dijo él mirándola con su sonrisa más sexy. La empujó aún más contra la pared y le abrió los temblorosos muslos con una pierna, mientras le desabrochaba la blusa—. Vayamos directamente a la parte en que la chica está sin ropa.

—Podrías utilizar tu imaginación.

—Al cuerno con eso —dijo Terry mientras le acariciaba el pezón bajo el sujetador.

—Tienes razón —accedió Candy temblando de placer—. Al cuerno.

Terry se puso entonces de rodillas para quitarle los pantalones. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos, parecían negros y Candy pronunció su nombre entre jadeos.

— Terry.

— ¿Qué? —contestó él introduciendo un dedo bajo sus braguitas.

—Nada —dijo ella apoyándose con fuerza en la pared para no caer, al tiempo que abría más las piernas.

Terry acercó la boca a su sexo cubierto por las braguitas y Candy se excitó aún más al notar el cálido aliento contra la piel sensible. Él subió entonces trazando su camino con la lengua hasta llegar al sujetador; lo desabrochó y lamió con placer los dos pechos. Después buscó ansioso su boca y en un rápido movimiento la llevó en volandas a la cama.

—Espera un minuto —objetó Candy al darse cuenta que ella era la única que estaba en ropa interior—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No deberías...?

— Se supone que yo sigo vestido, con la ropa mojada —dijo él acariciándole el cuello —. Imaginemos que estamos mojados.

Pero Candy no podía imaginarse nada si Terry seguía besándola así. Entonces se detuvo y lo empujó hacia atrás.

— Ya sé cómo Hunter quedará desnudo. -¿Qué?

—En el libro. Sé cómo se desnudará —dijo ella sacándole la camisa—. Así.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella lo desnudará?

— Exactamente —confirmó Candy. Por fin estaba desnudo como ella, y sus manos lo acariciaban mientras él gemía sin dejar de acariciarla hasta que terminó estirándose para abrir el cajón de la mesilla.

— El hombre ideal toma medidas anticonceptivas — sugirió mientras se colocaba al lado de Candy—. ¿Crees que deberíamos incluirlo en el artículo?

—Dejémoslo en que el hombre ideal es responsable — dijo ella y a continuación sintió que Terry la penetraba y durante el resto de la noche no pensó en ningún otro hombre que no fuera él.


	10. Chapter 10

_¡El hombre de verdad está dispuesto a comprometerse! Cuando ese hombre se enamora, lo siente de veras, y querrá llevarte al altar sin dilación._

_De Las 49 cualidades del hombre de verdad. Revista Hombres, Abril, 1949_

Terry estaba escribiendo. Sus protagonistas acababan de pasar la noche juntos y Terry no sabía qué les iba a ocurrir. Todos sus otros libros acababan siempre igual: el malo entre rejas y el protagonista y la chica desnudos en la cama, lo que le hizo acordarse de la noche que había pasado con Candy. Resultaba que era más romántico de lo que creía.

Se estiró en la silla y cruzó las manos detrás del cuello. Se sentía muy bien esa mañana. Casi había terminado el libro, y, después de la noche que había pasado con Candy, se imaginaba que también había conseguido ser uno de esos hombres ideales.

Sólo le quedaba encontrar un buen final para Hunter y Bridgett.

Iba por la tercera versión cuando llegó Stear.

— He leído la primera parte de tu manuscrito. No está mal —dijo Stear dejando el taco de hojas en la mesa de la cocina—. No está mal. Un poco distinto de tu tono habitual, pero no está mal. ¿Cuándo estará terminado?

—Pronto —prometió Terry—. O tal vez nunca, si no imagino un final.

— Ya lo encontrarás —Stear se sentó frente a él a la mesa—. Pero no te agotes en la búsqueda. Pareces exhausto. ¿Has estado toda la noche despierto escribiendo otra vez?

—Algo así —contestó él.

Había estado despierto casi toda la noche, y había ensayado un par de escenas.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Esa noche ensayarían otra, y la noche siguiente otra, y así toda la vida. Detuvo el hilo de pensamiento al darse cuenta de algo. No sólo quería unas cuantas noches con Candy. Quería pasar todas las noches de su vida con ella. Y exactamente eso era lo que Hunter quería hacer con Bridgett.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Stear?

—Claro —una sombra cruzó el rostro de Stear—. Siempre que no tenga nada que ver con las mujeres.

— Oh, no. ¿Paty y tú no lo habéis solucionado?

— No —respondió Stear —He hecho todo lo imaginable para demostrarle que soy su hombre, pero sigue queriendo que vayamos a ver al consejero matrimonial.

—Bueno... —Terry dudó un momento cómo preguntar a Stear—. Mi pregunta tiene algo que ver con las mujeres, pero creo que es algo que tú debes dominar.

—Lo dudo, pero pregunta.

— ¿Cómo te declaraste?

Stear abrió mucho los ojos y por un momento se quedó mudo de sorpresa.

Finalmente se rió. — ¿Cuál de las tres veces?

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Candy llegó a su apartamento.

-¿Sí?

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Annie casi histérica—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Estaba volviéndome loca.

— He ido a recoger las pruebas de las fotos que hicimos en Wutherspoon —dijo Candy—. Tienes que verlas. No están mal.

—No me importa. Quiero detalles, Candy, detalles. — ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Candy inocentemente.

— Sobre anoche, tonta —dijo Annie impaciente — . La investigación con Terry.

— Ah, eso —repuso Candy. Tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para no pensar en la noche que había pasado con Terry—. Bueno, le ayudé con una escena del libro —añadió, aunque había sido más de una. Después de la escena de la playa, habían probado con una escena en la ducha, una escena en la cocina mientras buscaban algo para comer y una escena de rescate realmente erótica en el sofá.

— ¿Era una escena de sexo? —preguntó Annie.

— Podrías llamarlo así, sí.

— Sigue. Sigue. ¿Estuvo bien?

— Estuvo genial —admitió Candy.

—Es tan bueno como en sus libros, ¿verdad? — dijo Annie con satisfacción—.

Pensé que tenía que serlo. Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

—No lo sé. Tenemos una entrevista con un ortodoncista esta tarde, pero...

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó Annie.

— Un ortodoncista —dijo Candy mientras comprobaba que otra tabla del suelo se había levantado—. Parece que cuatro de cada cinco mujeres identifican a su ortodoncista con el hombre ideal.

— ¿Pero dónde habéis encontrado a esas mujeres? —preguntó Annie—. Escucha, tengo malas noticias. Marvin pidió Volaise a la Grecque, pero no sabía lo que era. Ni siquiera leyó la carta. El camarero lo sugirió y él lo pidió. La señora Grisly oyó cómo lo pedía. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Quién va a un restaurante francés y pide de esa forma?

—Parece que Marvin —dijo Candy—. Supongo que, después de todo, la muerte de Franklin fue un accidente.

— Sí —reconoció Annie abatida—. Estaba tan segura de que tenía razón, pero no ha sido así. Una pena.

—Sí, una pena —dijo Candy con descuido. Colgó el teléfono, decepcionada, y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Así ya no tenía que preocuparse de las advertencias de Terry.

¡Terry! Candy se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y pensó en el cuerpo de Terry y sus largas piernas, desnudo para ella, mirándola con unos ojos llenos de pasión en el momento en que la penetró. No era bueno en la cama. Era genial. Desafortunadamente, eso era todo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se puso a revisar las fotos. Había unas cuantas buenas de Angie delante de una tienda de campaña, la ropa interior de cuero y un par de Gerald, con su aspecto elegante y cortés tan parecido al de Cary Grant.

¡Y tan distinto de Terry! No había duda. Pasar la noche con Terry había sido un gran error y debería haber tenido más sentido común. Había sido genial y Terry le gustaba pero no era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaba. No era elegante, ni sofisticado, y creía que una tarde divertida era jugar con sus sobrinos. No tenía sentido del gusto en decoración ni del estilo y no sabía cómo seducir y enamorar a una mujer. Desayunaba cereales y bebía té, y, aunque era un buen ejemplo del hombre actual, sabía muy bien que no tenía ningún futuro con él. Acostarse con él estaba fuera de toda lógica porque no quería darle ideas equivocadas. Además, los hombres como él no eran maduros y no pensaban en el compromiso. Sin embargo, sería mejor que pusiera fin a aquello ya antes de darle ideas.

Cuando Terry llegó a recogerla para ir a la entrevista con el ortodoncista, Candy ya tenía preparado el discurso de despedida. Había roto con muchos hombres y sabía cómo hacerlo, pero debía tener cuidado de mostrarse diplomática. Algunos de esos hombres se habían mostrado sorprendidos de que quisiera cortar con ellos, otros se habían mostrado irritados, y el resto aliviados. Pensó inconscientemente que eso sería lo que ocurriría con Terry. Estaba concentrada en que era lo mejor.

Pero casi cambió de idea al verlo entrar por la puerta de muy buen humor, vestido para hacer la entrevista, increíblemente atractivo.

— Hola —saludó al entrar, dirigiéndose hacia ella para darle un rápido beso que Candy trató de no disfrutar—. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Qué se ha roto esta vez?

— Nada —dijo ella esforzándose por sonreír—. Todo funciona perfectamente.

Escucha, he cambiado la cita con el ortodoncista. Está libre mañana por la tarde, si te viene bien.

—Claro. Así tendré todo el día para lavarme los dientes —dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente se congeló al mirarla—. Estás pálida. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—N-no exactamente. He estado pensando.

— Yo también —dijo Terry —, y creo que deberías traerte ropa limpia. Mañana tenemos cita con el hombre del tiempo por la mañana temprano.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. ¿Crees que podrías ocuparte tú solo? —dijo Candy tragando con dificultad.

— Supongo que sí —repuso Terry frunciendo el ceño—, pero aun así, puedes ir a hacer lo que tengas que hacer directamente desde mi casa.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. De hecho, no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos viéndonos, al menos de forma extra-profesional —dijo Candy retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Terry atónito.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Me gustó mucho estar contigo pero... no deberíamos dejar que se convirtiera en un hábito. Después de todo, sólo estamos escribiendo juntos un artículo. Cuando lo terminemos, también lo nuestro terminará.

— ¿Terminará? —repitió Terry lívido.

— Sí —dijo Candy aclarándose la garganta—. De hecho, creo que sería mejor que dividiéramos la lista en dos —dijo tomando un trozo de papel de la mesa del salón —.

Ya tienes mucha práctica haciendo entrevistas, así es que no creo que tengas problemas.

—A mí me toca el ortodoncista y el hombre del tiempo —dijo Terry cuando leyó el papel que Tara le había entregado.

— Sí. Y yo me quedo con el arqueólogo y el presidente de una empresa.

—Crees que ellos son mejores que yo, ¿verdad? Terry la miró con una expresión tan sorprendida y dolida que Candy quiso que se la tragara la tierra. —No, no es eso, Yo...

— No lo estás haciendo bien, ¿sabes? —dijo Terry metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Se supone que tienes que decirme que aunque lo pasamos bien juntos y soy una persona muy especial, crees que los dos seríamos más felices si viéramos a otras personas. Entonces yo estaría de acuerdo porque normalmente lo estoy —Terry bajó la vista y la volvió a subir para mirar, lleno de tristeza, a Candy—. Desafortunadamente, en este caso no es así. No seré más feliz viendo a ninguna otra mujer —se encogió de hombros — . Lo siento, pero no es así.

—Lo siento. Yo no...

—No tienes que dar explicaciones, Candy. Conozco bien este tipo de escenas

—abrió la puerta para marcharse—. De hecho, soy experto en ellas.

— Tengo unas noticias excelentes —anunció Stear un par de semanas después al llegar a casa de Terry — . Paty y yo hemos ido al consejero matrimonial.

— ¿Eso son buenas noticias? —preguntó Terry confundido—. Pensé que ir al consejero significaba el final de tu matrimonio.

— Pues no —Stear se sentó en el sofá con expresión de absoluta felicidad—.

Parece que la razón de Paty para ir es porque quiere tener un hijo.

Terry trató de conciliar el adjetivo «maternal» con los otros adjetivos que describían a Paty.

— ¿De veras?

—Así es —dijo Stear con una sonrisa—. No sabía cómo me lo tomaría. Tenía miedo. Pensó que alguien con un historial como el mío no querría comprometerse lo necesario para tener un hijo.

— Lo entiendo.

— ¡Pues yo no! A mí me encanta la responsabilidad y el compromiso. Me gusta la idea de formar una familia. Me costó un poco convencer a Paty y al consejero de que lo sentía de verdad, pero cuando lo hice, Paty se mostró contenta. Pero insistió en que aprovecháramos el resto de la sesión para discutir sobre mi extraño comportamiento de los últimos días. Pensó que había sufrido una crisis nerviosa

—Sacudió la cabeza—: Mujeres. ¿Quién las comprende?

—Yo desde luego no —gruñó Terry. Bueno, no; sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba la mente de una mujer.

—Tengo más noticias —anunció Stear mirándolo preocupado—. Tu editor llamó.

Está encantado con el libro.

— Bien —dijo Terry tratando de mostrarse algo interesado en el libro que había terminado unos días antes.

— Según él, es más que bueno. Dice que es el mejor libro que has escrito.

Mejores escenas de sexo, mejor construcción argumental y mejores personajes. Está seguro de que se convertirá en otro éxito de ventas y está intentando vender los derechos a una productora de cine.

—Estupendo —dijo Terry hundiéndose aún más en la silla. Al menos era capaz de crear a un héroe que era el ideal de muchas mujeres, aunque él no consiguiera ser ideal para la mujer que quería.

— También he hablado con Paty de la revista —dijo Stear aclarándose la garganta—. Me dijo que a Susana le ha encantado el artículo y que piensa que has hecho un trabajo espléndido y está muy agradecida.

— ¿De veras?

Entonces Candy había terminado el artículo. Él había entrevistado a los dos hombres de su lista y decidió que ambos iban bien vestidos, eran inteligentes, tenían una boca perfecta y un gran sentido del humor, y le había pasado la información por fax a Candy. Tal vez le gustara salir con alguno de ellos si los de su lista no le habían gustado lo suficiente. Se la imaginó con otro hombre y su tristeza y su rabia aumentaron.

— Paty mencionó algo de que no estaba terminado. Algo sobre la última cualidad, que no estaba perfecta...

— No me sorprende —gruñó Terry—. Probablemente Candy esté demasiado ocupada con el millón de cosas que le gustan en un hombre —añadió Terry, todas ellas cualidades que él no tenía.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Terry? Llevas quejándote desde que Candy y tú...

—Claro que he estado quejándome. Me dejó, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Reír, cantar y enrollarme con otra?

—Eso es lo que siempre has hecho.

Terry parpadeó rápidamente varias veces. Stear tenía razón. Eso era lo que solía hacer. Lo había hecho muchas veces, pero nunca antes se había sentido así.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y notó que lo tenía muy largo. Tendría que recortarlo un poco. Después de todo, los hombres de verdad siempre llevaban el pelo perfectamente arreglado.

Maldijo a Candy y el día que se conocieron. Nunca antes había pensado eso, pero ahora pensaba en eso y en muchas otras estúpidas cosas. Incluso había repuesto el cartucho de tóner él solo en vez de llamar a alguien para que lo hiciera. Podría también escribir un libro sobre buenas maneras y sabía más de lo que quería sobre moda masculina. ¡Incluso había leído Moby Dick después de oír a Candy decir que le había gustado mucho!

Pero en su interior sabía que por mucho que se esforzara, nunca conseguiría que Candy sintiera por él lo que él sentía por ella. Estaba loco por ella. Nunca había pensado antes que alguna vez se sentiría tan desgraciado. Y no podía hacer nada. Cuando salió del apartamento de Candy, estaba furioso; furioso por haber sido rechazado, y furioso consigo mismo por haberse enamorado. Él sabía lo que ella quería de un hombre, y sabía que él no lo tenía. Debería haberlo dejado estar. Decidió que tenía que olvidarla.

Desafortunadamente, el amor no funcionaba así. Terry no podía creer que fuera posible echar tanto de menos a alguien. Pensaba en ella cada segundo. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, esperaba que fuera ella con alguna otra estúpida cualidad sobre el hombre de verdad . Cuando estaba leyendo las pruebas de su novela, pensaba en ella haciendo el helicóptero, en el brillo de sus ojos cuando sonreía, en los reflejos de su pelo cuando le daba el sol, en sus cuerpos unidos.

—Lo estás pasando mal, ¿verdad? —continuó Stear mirándole con comprensión y afecto.

— Sí —admitió Terry — . Seguro que tú has pasado por esto. ¿Cuándo dejaré de sentirme así?

—Por lo que parece, dentro de bastante tiempo.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. Si seguía con aquel peso en el corazón se volvería loco.

— Hunter tiene suerte —gruñó—. En su próxima aventura se habrá olvidado de Bridgett.

—Hunter es ficción —dijo Stear —. Y, desafortunadamente para ti, tú eres real.

Candy seguía sin dar con la última cualidad exigible para el hombre ideal.

Sentada en la cocina, buscaba la inspiración con los papeles desparramados a su alrededor.

Tiró el lápiz frustrada. Todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo le parecía que estaba mal. Igual que Terry, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él a pesar de haber conocido a un par de hombres estupendos, casi perfectos, con los que ni siquiera se había planteado salir.

En realidad sabía por qué. Romper con Terry había sido muy difícil. Había intentado salir con alguien desde entonces, pero no se lo había pasado bien. Incluso había cenado con Gerald en un restaurante de lujo. Aunque ésa era la clase de cita que ella quería, se había sentido aliviada cuando terminó.

Trató de encontrar la última cualidad pero ninguna le parecía la adecuada, así es que cuando Annie se presentó en su casa inesperadamente, se sintió más feliz de lo normal de verla.

Su amiga, sin embargo, no parecía muy feliz. Entró y tiró el abrigo sobre el sofá antes de echar un vistazo a la casa.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no me gusta nada este apartamento? —preguntó.

—Constantemente —dijo Candy.

— Bien, pues no me gusta. Pero no te lo tomes como algo personal. Ahora mismo, creo que nada me gusta.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Tienes otro sospechoso?

—No —dijo Annie—. De hecho, he abandonado la investigación. Por muy triste que me parezca, Franklin murió de forma natural.

— Bien —murmuró Candy. Annie la miró y añadió —: Tienes que admitir que es mejor que darte cuenta de que estás trabajando con un asesino.

— Supongo que sí —Annie se apoyó en un cojín—. Sigo estando decepcionada.

Creía de veras que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, pero supongo que fue mi imaginación.

Quise ver algo que no había. Igual que con Stanley.

— ¿Stanley?

— Sí, Stanley —dijo alzando la voz—. Pensé que Stanley también quería resolver el misterio, pero no era así.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—No, fui yo —dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Stanley anoche? ¡Se me insinuó!

— Vaya... mala suerte.

— Y que lo digas —dijo Annie—. Y lo que es peor. Cuando le dije que no, y le dije lo sinvergüenza que era por querer ligar conmigo cuando estaba prometido con Lorraine, me preguntó que qué esperaba, que si realmente creía que él estaba interesado en esa estúpida investigación mía.

—Es horrible.

—Lo sé. Me dijo que él supo todo el tiempo quién había pedido Volaise a la Grecque —repuso Annie dando un suspiro — . Y pensar que le consideraba un gran tipo... ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Claro que sí —dijo Annie levantando la cabeza—. Ahora que lo pienso, me lanzó un par de insinuaciones antes pero yo no quise verlo. No quería creer que era como los demás. Quería creer que él era todo lo contrario a Archie, probablemente para poder pensar que los hombres de verdad existen.

— Y existen —dijo Candy—, sólo que Stanley no es uno de ellos.

—No, no lo es, pero me engañé a mí misma pensando que lo era —sacudió la cabeza—. Creía que sólo tú lo hacías, pero resulta que yo también.

—¿Qué pensaste que sólo yo lo hacía? —preguntó Candy confundida.

—Engañarte. Ignorar la realidad.

— ¡Yo no hago eso! —dijo Candy indignada.

— ¡Sí lo haces, Candy! Por ejemplo este apartamento. No tiene nada bueno. Un segundo sin ascensor, todo se está cayendo, es demasiado caro, no tienes suficiente espacio y no puedes sentarte en el suelo porque es muy incómodo. Pero tú sigues diciendo que es perfecto.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí —dijo Annie—. Y lo mismo ocurre con ese mítico hombre que quieres encontrar. Don Elegante y Cortés. Te has convencido de que ése es el tipo de hombre que necesitas y por eso has abandonado al único hombre que realmente te ha hecho sentir algo en tu vida.

—No lo entiendes, Annie —objetó Candy, aunque tenía la desagradable sensación de que Annie tenía razón.

— Sí lo entiendo —dijo Annie poniéndose en pie—. Matthew se queda a dormir en casa de un amigo y voy a alquilar una película de vídeo. ¿Quieres venir?

—No —contestó Candy—. Tengo que terminar el artículo — dijo mirando a Annie esperanzada—. Supongo que no sabrás qué otra cualidad debería tener el hombre de verdad.

—No —dijo Annie—, a no ser que quieras incluir que el hombre de verdad no es un idiota.

— Creo que ya la he puesto antes —murmuró Candy. Cerró la puerta detrás de Annie y entró en el salón. Annie estaba equivocada. Aquél era un precioso apartamento y Terry no era...

De pronto un trozo de moldura de escayola cayó al suelo. Candy lo miró y decidió que Annie sí tenía razón en lo del apartamento. Pero no en lo de Terry. Simplemente no cumplía los requisitos que ella quería en un hombre.

Pero sí tenía algunas buenas cualidades. Era honrado y tierno; bueno con su familia, trabajador y divertido; ella estaba loca por él aunque no fuera sofisticado y cortés y su gusto en cuestión de ropa fuera atroz. No le importaban esas cosas. De hecho, le gustaban. No, las adoraba porque formaban parte de Terry.

— ¡Eres una idiota! —se dijo en voz alta. No le importaba que no cumpliera todas las cualidades que había puesto en aquella estúpida lista. Lo amaba. Amaba todas las cosas malas de Terry más de lo que jamás podría amar todas las cosas buenas de otro.

Se preguntó qué podía hacer para reparar el daño. Siempre podía volver a mudarse, pero entrar en la vida de Terry de nuevo no parecía tan fácil. Lo había herido profundamente y no parecía desear arriesgarse a que se lo hicieran otra vez.

Ella había escrito un artículo sobre cómo recuperar a tu hombre, o algo así. Tal vez le sirviera.

Media hora después, tras revisar el artículo, no tenía un plan muy definido.

Mandarle flores sería estúpido teniendo en cuenta que él nunca se las había enviado a ella. Un poema romántico tampoco sería eficaz. Presentarse en su puerta en ropa interior negra era una posibilidad, aunque Terry no era de ese tipo de hombres.

Probablemente le gustaría más que apareciera vestida con jersey negro de cuello alto y mallas, dispuesta a representar la escena del helicóptero de nuevo, pero si lo hacía los vecinos creerían que quería robarle.

Claro que también podía usar el artículo como excusa. Llamarle para hablar de la cualidad número cincuenta... De pronto sonó el teléfono y Candy deseó fervientemente que fuera Terry.

-¿Sí?

—¿Candy? —dijo Annie.

—Creía que estabas viendo una película —contestó Candy decepcionada.

—Pues no. Escucha. He estado pensando...

— Yo también he estado pensando —admitió Candy—, y creo que tienes razón, en todo.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo Stella—. Mira, yo he estado pensando también. Si la causa de la muerte del señor Wutherspoon fue la salsa de marisco, ¿por qué no murió hasta la mitad de la cena? Si la alergia que sufría era tan grave habría muerto en cuanto probara la salsa...

—No lo sé —dijo Candy sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por la investigación.

— Yo tampoco —declaró Annie—. Le preguntaré a Gerald.

— ¿Gerald? — preguntó Candy—. Pensé que él era tu principal sospechoso.

— No lo es. Pidió ensalada César, así es que no puede haber sido él. También es alérgico al pescado. Él sabrá lo que tarda en hacer reacción la alergia.

— Claro —dijo Candy, que no se sentía muy cómoda con todo aquello—. Pero no estoy segura de que debieras...

—Tengo que hacerlo. Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo. Estoy sólo a unos minutos de la oficina y creo que está allí. Te llamaré cuando llegue a Wutherspoon para contarte lo que haya averiguado.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Annie. ¿Por qué no...? —Candy se detuvo cuando notó que estaba hablando sola porque Annie había colgado.

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, intranquila. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Annie no debería ir a ver a Gerald, sola, para hablar de sus alergias.

Pero aquello era ridículo. Gerald no era peligroso. Él tampoco podía haber pedido pescado porque es alérgico, por eso pidió ensalada César y... De pronto recordó lo que había dicho Armand sobre la ensalada César: que todo el mundo olvidaba que tenía salsa de anchoas.

Candy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Ella también lo había olvidado y no le había dicho nada a Annie. Seguro que Gerald también se habría olvidado. No, era imposible. Un hombre como él sabría muy bien los ingredientes del plato que iba a comer. Pero no debería haberla comido si es que era alérgico. ¿Entonces por qué la había pedido?

— ¡Deja de pensar cosas raras, Candy! —se regañó— Seguro que hay una buena razón para que la pidiera y aunque no fuera así, no haría daño a nadie. Es un hombre encantador, no un asesino.

Ella lo conocía; había salido a cenar con él y no tenía el aspecto de un asesino a sangre fría. Parecía un hombre normal. Eso precisamente era lo que Terry le había dicho de los asesinos, que parecían gente normal.

Candy levantó el auricular del teléfono aunque no sabía a quién llamar. ¿A la policía? ¿Pero qué podría decirles? ¿Que Gerald Charmichael sabía que la ensaladaCesar contenía salsa de anchoas? Tendría que hacerlo sola. Recogió el bolso pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco ésa era una buena idea. Le llevaría al menos una hora llegar a las oficinas de Wutherspoon y Candy estaba a sólo unos minutos. Tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Su Cary sabría qué hacer, pero no estaba por allí. Necesitaba a un hombre de verdad.

Se dirigió al teléfono y tropezó en una tabla suelta de camino. Sabía exactamente a quién necesitaba. Inspiró profundamente y marcó el número de Terry.

Dos horas después, Candy estaba en el apartamento de Annie tomando un té con una temblorosa pero triunfal Annie, un detective de la policía llamado Frank, y el hombre más fantástico que había conocido nunca, Terry...

—Fue muy extraño —explicaba Annie—. Le dije a Gerald todo lo que había averiguado, y cómo supe lo que todos habían pedido y entonces le pregunté si recordaba algo más de la noche de la cena.

Se detuvo para dar un sorbo de té. Candy miró a Terry. Estaba sentado en un sillón y tenía el aspecto que ella recordaba: el pelo revuelto, un poco de barba, camiseta y pantalones de pinzas. Le estaba costando mucho no mirarlo, pero él apenas si la miraba a ella. Candy cruzó los dedos. Su plan tenía que funcionar.

— Siga — le dijo Frank a Annie.

—Gerald tenía una expresión extraña en la cara y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que cerró la puerta y... —Annie sintió un escalofrío—, ¡y me atacó! ¿Lo podéis imaginar? Fue como si estuviera en un mal sueño. Tuve mucho miedo —miró a Frank con absoluta gratitud—. Si la policía no hubiera llegado...

—No fue sólo la policía, señora —dijo Frank sonrojándose y haciendo un gesto hacia Terry—. Si el señor Baker no nos hubiera llamado cuando lo hizo, insistiendo en que su vida corría peligro y en que teníamos que ir rápidamente...

—Candy me llamó a mí —intervino Terry mirándola brevemente — . Ella fue quien tuvo la sospecha. Cuando yo llegué, ya lo tenían todo bajo control. Llegué a tiempo para ver el arresto, lo cual fue muy instructivo para mí. Hasta pude tomar notas.

Candy sintió que se derretía en el sofá. Aquél sí era el hombre ideal. Se estaba quitando el mérito para dárselo a ella cuando él había insistido en que él llamaría a la policía y que ella tratara de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste Candy? —preguntó Annie.

Candy estaba tan distraída mirando a Terry que apenas si lo recordaba. Explicó lo de la ensalada y dejó que Annie le contara a Frank lo de su artículo.

—No tendrá ningún problema en vender ese artículo a una revista —dijo Frank cuando Annie hubo terminado —. Ha sido un buen trabajo de detectives. Pero la próxima vez que quiera escribir un artículo de investigación, deberá acudir a la policía antes.

— Nunca más volveré a hacerlo —dijo Candy.

— Me parece una buena idea —comentó Terry levantándose. Luego le agradeció a Annie la taza de té.

Candy se levantó también. No podía dejar que se marchara.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche, Annie? ¿O prefieres venir a mi casa?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —dijo Annie para alivio de Candy—. Matthew está con un amigo y Frank se quedará aquí un poco más.

— Así es —confirmó Frank —. Me aseguraré de que está bien. ¿Le importa que utilice su teléfono? Tengo que decirle a mi mujer dónde estoy.

Puso mucho énfasis en la palabra mujer y Annie lo miró con ojos resplandecientes. Todavía tenía esa expresión mientras acompañaba a Candy y a Terry a la puerta y les daba un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Terry echó a andar por el pasillo y Candy tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Yo... también quería darte las gracias.

— No tienes que nacerlo, Candy. Lo único que hice fue llamar por teléfono —dijo Terry abriendo la puerta del portal y sujetándola para que saliera Candy primero.

— No fue sólo eso. Te las arreglaste para convencer a la policía de que una ensalada César constituía un asunto grave.

— No fue tan difícil —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, aunque ayudó mucho que el hombre con quien hablé había leído todos mis libros.

—Estoy segura de que sí lo fue —murmuró Candy.

—Imagino que un hombre de verdad habría actuado de otra manera. Habría ido hasta allí y se habría ocupado personalmente de Gerald —dijo Terry junto a su coche.

— No, no lo habría hecho —aseguró Candy mirándolo a los ojos en el aparcamiento iluminado — . Un hombre de verdad habría hecho exactamente lo que tú hiciste.

Buscar la mejor solución al problema.

— Sí, bueno —dijo Terry comenzando a darse la vuelta.

—Necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa —insistió Candy en un último y desesperado intento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes más amigas que se dedican a investigar asesinatos? —dijo él mirándola de nuevo.

—No. Es el artículo. Tengo un pequeño problema con la cualidad número cincuenta.

—A mí no me quedan ideas —dijo Terry con la mandíbula rígida.

— A mí sí. Se me han ocurrido algunas, pero quería consultarlas contigo.

—Mándamelas por fax y les echaré un vistazo — dijo él encogiéndose otra vez de hombros.

— Te las puedo decir ahora —dijo Candy, que no quería que Terry se mantuviera tan alejado de ella. Se acercó a él un poco más —. ¿Qué te parece «tolerante»?

Digamos que una hubiera hecho una gran estupidez, él siempre lo entendería.

—No está mal —admitió él asintiendo con la cabeza tras meditarlo un poco.

— Y tengo otra «Un hombre de verdad siempre te dará una segunda oportunidad» —Candy lo miró a los ojos con expresión suplicante—. Digamos que una mujer hubiera estropeado la relación entre ambos, él siempre estaría dispuesto a volver a intentarlo.

— Creo que ésa podría funcionar —dijo él poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

— Pero ésta es la que más me gusta —dijo Candy con el corazón a punto de estallar—. «El hombre de verdad es aquél a quien amas». Eso es lo único que importa.

Terry se mantuvo en silencio durante unos largos minutos. Cuando finalmente habló, su tono fue grave y hasta un poco ronco.

— ¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?

— Sólo tú —dijo Candy. Terry no respondió y Candy avanzó hacia él un poco más—.

Mira, no te estoy sugiriendo nada. No, realmente. Quiero decir que no espero que tú... bueno, que... podríamos tomar un café o en tu caso té, y... dar una vuelta en coche o... tal vez quieras que te ayude con alguna otra escena del libro con la que tengas dificultades. Ver, en fin, si algún día podrías...

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo Terry avanzando hacia ella y Candy se apresuró a abrazarlo. Casi lloraba de lo feliz que se sentía de estar junto a él de nuevo. Terry le acariciaba la cabeza mientras la abrazaba como si fuera a perderla—. Será mejor que estés segura esta vez —le susurró Terry al oído—. No quiero sentirme abandonado de nuevo. Esto es para siempre.

— Nunca volveré a hacer algo así —prometió Candy—Y sí, esto es para siempre.

— ¿Estás segura? —dijo Terry mirándola a la cara _. Después de todo, me gustan los cereales. Los como a todas horas.

—No me importa. Los hombres de verdad comen lo que quieren.

Los ojos de Terry resplandecían aunque seguía habiendo en ellos un resquicio de duda.

—No viviremos en tu apartamento, por muy bonito y maravilloso que creas que es.

Ese sitio es un desastre en cuanto nos casemos, te mudarás a mi casa.

—No me importa dónde sea, siempre que tú estés conmigo —dijo Candy. No todos los hombres tenían un gran sentido de la decoración, pero no era tan importante. Ella se ocuparía de algunos detalles, y de los muebles...

— ¿Nunca volverás a cenar a solas con un ecologista?

— ¿Un qué? Claro que no. Los evitaré como si fueran una plaga —dijo ella acomodándose entre los brazos de Terry, sonriendo. Parecía que los hombres de verdad eran celosos.

— ¿Y harás todas las tareas de la casa? —preguntó Terry presionándole con una mano el trasero para acercarla a él aún más.

—No —susurró Candy a pesar de lo cerca que estaban y del calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos ansiosos

A los hombres de verdad les gusta hacer las tareas de la casa dijo Candy mordisqueándole el lóbulo d la oreja

Pues a mí no ¿y qué te parece si las hacemos los dos desnudos?

Entonces si dijo emitiendo una carcajada abrazándola con más fuerza.

¿Ves? Todo el tiempo supe que eras un hombre de verdad ¿Lo piensas de veras? -preguntó el con un sonrisa feliz…

Por supuesto dijo Candy.


	11. Chapter 11

La semana siguiente a la reconciliación con Terry, Candy la pasó realmente atareada, entre las prisas por la publicación del artículo y el tiempo que pasaba con Terry, tenía todo su tiempo ocupado…

Susana la editora, había quedado realmente impresionada por el artículo, y decidió publicarlo en la edición especial que se estaba planeando y cuyo lanzamiento sería justo el día del aniversario de la revista…

Inicialmente el artículo había sido pensado para cubrir la edición mensual, pero el material era tan bueno que Susana simplemente había decidido guardarlo, por ese motivo, Candy había tenido que escribir otro artículo, la tarea no fue fácil, pues hubo que hacerlo en solo tres días, pero Terry le ayudó con la tarea… además Paty le había informado que como premio a su esfuerzo le permitirían escribir artículos mucho más serios…

Paty también estaba complacida al máximo, pues gracias al éxito del artículo, ella también había recibido las felicitaciones de sus superiores, además Paty se sintió muy feliz por haber recuperado su matrimonio, ahora junto a Stear, planeaba la llegada del nuevo integrante de su pequeña familia, ella siempre había sido retraída y no solía compartir con nadie en el trabajo, pero en cuanto se enteró de la relación que había entre Candy y Terry, no pudo evitar decir que siempre supo que el resultado de aquel artículo sería explosivo…

Una noche después del trabajo, Paty sugirió que podrían salir a cenar los cuatro juntos… pues deseaba conocer los detalles de la relación entre su periodista estrella y el escritor del momento…

Terry estuvo encantado con la idea…

Los cuatro se divirtieron mucho, Paty incluso contó varias anécdotas de Stear haciendo la limpieza y llevando flores a casa…

-Debo confesar que aunque aquellos fueron hermosos detalles, no pude evitar pensar en que quizá Stear estuviera viendo a otra persona y por ello tenía todos esos detalles…

Todos rieron cuando Stear aclaró las cosas…

-No puedo creer que un simple artículo fuera capaz de desatar tal embrollo…

Un mes más tarde, se publicó la edición especial de la revista, Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pues no sabía cuál sería la respuesta del público, sin embargo, después de que Terry la tranquilizara y le hiciera ver que todo estaría bien, Candy pudo ver con optimismo las cosas…

Justo como Terry le había dicho, el artículo fue un éxito, pues ya se había corrido el rumor de la colaboración de Terry en el artículo de la revista.

Candy estaba muy contenta, cuando Claire, la encargada de publicidad informó que el número de la revista estaba vendiéndose como pan caliente…

también el libro de Terry había resultado ser toda una revelación, incluso, algunos de los críticos más reacios, habían tenido que reconocer que la madurez que Terry había mostrado en aquel escrito, dejaba claro el avance como escritor, y consolidaba mucho más su carrera…

Gracias a ello, Stear estaba como un loco organizando ruedas de prensa aquí y allá, firmas de autógrafos y presentaciones a las que por supuesto, Candy acudía totalmente orgullosa…

Ahora, Terry estaba listo para escribir la siguiente aventura de Hunter, aunque esta vez contaba con la inspiración necesaria tanto para la creación de los personajes, como para la recreación de las escenas…

Terry había decidido que esta vez su personaje femenino, estaría inspirado cien por ciento en Candy…

Esto como un regalo de bodas… pues pensaba proponerle matrimonio.

Cuando Candy le había sugerido comenzar otra vez, Terry se lo había tomado con un poco de cautela, y había decidido esperar por si a Candy se le ocurría cambiar de opinión, aún cuando ella había prometido que no sería así… lo único que Terry deseaba era proteger un poco su corazón…

Sin embargo, Terry no contaba con lo que Candy haría…

Una noche, después de un evento de presentación del libro de Terry, Candy lo sorprendió invitándolo a una cena romántica… serían solo los dos, en el apartamento de ella…

Sin embargo las cosas salieron muy mal… no hubo sofisticación alguna, el menú que Candy había pensado tuvo que ser desechado por la falta de luz en el edificio, así que terminaron pidiendo pizza vegetariana, aunque el incidente obligó a que tuvieran que cenar a la luz de las velas, era algo extraño, pero finalmente, Candy sabía que nada de eso importaba… ya había aprendido a la mala que el hombre ideal no existía en realidad, porque cada mujer veía en su pareja a aquel hombre, y en definitiva Terry era su hombre ideal, y no lo dejaría ir nunca más…

Al principio, cuando planeo aquella cena, no estaba segura de lo que hacía…

-¿En verdad lo harás? Le había preguntado Annie…

-No lo sé… es que… no sé si a Terry le importaría…

-Sinceramente creo que estará encantado, le había dicho su amiga…

-¿de verdad lo crees? Sé que Terry es muy moderno, pero alguna vez me dijo que hay ciertas cosas que un hombre debe hacer… quizá pedir matrimonio esté dentro de ellas…

-Pues yo sigo creyendo que le encantará que seas tú quien se lo pida, tú lo has dicho, es un hombre moderno…

Recordando aquella conversación, Candy reunió valor, y le propuso matrimonio a Terry…

Él estaba claramente sorprendido, pues él ya había hecho sus propios planes, pero como no podía dejar a Candy sin respuesta… la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, como en una de las escenas de sus libros…

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Candy tímidamente…

-¿Tú qué crees? Contestó Terry con una brillante sonrisa es sus labios…


End file.
